L'amour guérit toutes les bléssures
by Sayane2010
Summary: Un terrible passé resurgit, un tueur au trousse! Maura ne peut que fuir, Jane essaie de la rattraper pour la sauvé! Que faire quand l'amour s'en mêle? "Première histoire, première fois ici, j'espère que cela vous plaira! les commentaires sont les bienvenus" "certains passages peuvent être choquant (torture) "
1. Chapitre 1 La découverte

**Chapitre 1 – La découverte**

C'était une journée comme une autre songeât Jane Rizzoli. Un corps, une enquête, un meurtrier sous les verrous.

Elle leva la tête de ca paperasse, il était 19 heures. Elle referma le dossier devant elle, le dos endoloris elle s'étira sur sa chaise. Sa faisais des heures qu'elle était sur ces papiers. Elle se leva, retira sa veste et dans un mouvement souple l'enfila.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, prête à appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, elle se ravisa, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Est-ce que Maura était encore là ? Elle n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part lui disant qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle finit par appuyer sur le bouton menant à la morgue. En quelques secondes elle était déjà arrivée. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Le lieutenant s'arrêta, pas un bruit. Elle avança lentement, dans le grand couloir blanc. Cherchant le moindre signe de vie, lorsque soudain son visage s'éclaircis, elle aperçut Maura a l'intérieur de son bureau. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle semblait très prise pas son travail. Jane eu un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit cette petite crispation au-dessus de ces sourcils. Lorsque que Maura était dans une profonde réflexion, on pouvait voir apparaitre une petite ride se former alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et resta là un moment à la regarder s'afférer.

C'était une femme très méticuleuse et qui ne laissait rien lui échapper, pas même la présence de Jane qui la regardait depuis quelques secondes.

Sans lever la tête de ces papiers elle dit

Que fait tu encore ici ?

Jane surprise sursauta, elle s'approcha et se posa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Et bien comme toi je finissais mes dossiers lorsque j'ai vue l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles donc je me suis dit que tu étais sans doute encore là à terminer ton travail.

Excellente déduction lieutenant ! Dit le docteur Isles avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jane ne releva pas aller viens on va boire un verre avant de rentrer ?

Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Donne-moi 5 minutes.

Maura demain tout ceux-ci sera encore à la même place, viens.

Jane, je . . . je . . .

Jane senti le stress dans la voie de son amie, elle la regarda et la vit se dandiner sur sa chaise. Jane adorait la taquiner et la mètre mal à l'aise. Elle se leva, alla jusqu'au porte manteau, elle prit la veste de son amie et s'approcha d'elle.

Aller en route, tu as assez travaillé aujourd'hui et moi aussi.

A contre cœur, Maura obtempéra, elle ôta, sa blouse et enfila sa veste. Elle prit son sac et suivi Jane en direction de la sortie.

Arriver à leurs bar habituelle, Jane pris une bière et Maura son verres de vin rouge.

Elles discutèrent et rigolèrent un moment. L'heure passait et elles décidèrent de rentrer. Jane rentra chez elle et alla directement au lit, Quand a Maura, elle se servit un thé pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher, l'image de la paperasse sur son bureau la hantait. Une fois dans son lit, elle finit par s'abandonner au sommeil.

Arriver sur une nouvelle scène de crime, Jane vit korsak, elle se reprocha de lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Rien de bon !

Elle suivit son équipier, jusqu'au corps de la victime. Elle vit Frost vomir à côté. Elle eut un petit sourire pincé. Puis se tourna vers la victime, une jeune femme. Jane ne put s'expliquer se drôle de sentiment de déjà vu à propos de la victime. Elle écarta cette pensée à la vue de Maura qui arrivait.

Celle-ci s'approcha du corps et commença à l'examiner.

Jeune femme la trentaine, de multiples blessures sur le corps, hématome, brulure, entaille. Elle montre également des traces de lien.

Elle a été torturé affirma Jane.

A première vu je dirais que oui, certaine blessures semble plus ancienne que d'autre.

Et les cause de la mort ?

Il faut que je l'autopsie !

Jane leva la tête de son calepin et regarda la jeune femme. L'expression de son visage, lui indiquait qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Maura ?

Non, non, je dois en être sur !

Jane voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais fut interrompu.

Non ! ! !

Tous se tournèrent vers le médecin légiste. Elle examinait les vêtements de la victime.

Maura ?

C'est une robe Ralph Laurent !

Je rêve ou tu parles de ces vêtements ?

Tu sais combien peut valoir cette robe ? 3850 dollars !

Quoi ? « Jane s'étouffa à moitié » Donc notre victime à de gros moyen !

Maura se releva, et avançait en direction des lieutenants, les sourcils froncé.

Ça va docteur ? demanda korsak

C'est un crime grogna Maura. Abimer une telle robe !

Les deux policier se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourné à nouveau vers le médecin qui partait en direction du camion de la morgue.

Le lieu du crime était un banc dans un jardin public, un endroit assez calme.

Tous de retour au poste, ils se lancèrent dans le travail.

Le corps avait été amené et Maura commençait l'autopsie. Aux deuxièmes étages les officiers, cherchaient l'identité de la femme et étudiaient les indices trouvé sur place.

Le téléphone de Rizzoli sonnait, elle le regarda, et leva la tête vers ces coéquipiers

Maura a du nouveau, je vais voir.

Ils se replongèrent dans leur recherche tandis que Jane prenait la route de la morgue.

Maura qui avait déjà reçu des résultats sur les tests toxicologiques, continuait son étude du corps. La porte s'ouvrit, elle tourna la tête et vit Jane entrer.

Parfait ! Le dossier devant toi contient les résultats des tests, elle a été droguée et les résultats montrent qu'elle l'a été à forte dose.

Comment ça ?

Et bien elle aurait reçu de nombreuse dose de calmant.

C'est ce qui la tuer ?

Non d'après les résultants ce qui la tuer c'est l'épuisement, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque du a de nombreux facteurs.

Comment ça l'épuisement ?

Et bien d'après mes constatations, elle a été affamée, déshydraté, battue, violé, électrocuté, noyé, brulé, tailladé.

Mon dieu lâchât Jane. Quel horreur !

Et tu penses qu'on lui a fait ça pendant combien de temps ?

Et bien elle souffrait également d'os cassés, et certaines fractures était pratiquement guérit, donc je dirai mois.

Jane regarde le visage de la victime la pauvre.

Elle se retourna et dit si tu trouves autre chose tu me préviens ! Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Oui, oui, dit Maura distraite.

Les heures avait défilé, et Jane décida de faire un point, ils se retrouvèrent à la morgue, autour de la table d'autopsie.

Alors ou en somme nous ?

Et bien la femme s'appeler Sarah Ardrove, 33 ans, elle était secrétaire dans un petit cabiner médicale. Elle vivait au 7831 ELM Street. Elle était célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfant, et plus de famille. Elle a été porté disparue depuis le 25 mai 2014.

Lu Frost.

Et qui a déclaré sa disparition ? demanda Jane

Son patron, elle n'était pas venu travailler pendant deux jours de suite, et n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles, comme ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, il à décider d'appeler la police.

Ok quoi d'autre ?

C'est vêtements, dit Korsak, font partit d'une collection voler i semaines. D'après la liste, il y avait 15 tenues. Et pour 3 millions de dollars.

Quoi ? dit Jane

Ralph Laurent est un des piliers du stylisme, sa collection l'an dernier fut évaluer pour 15 millions de dollars lança Maura toujours le nez dans son dossier.

Pourquoi voler de tel vêtement, pour ensuite habiller un cadavre ? se demanda Jane.

Pour passer un message rétorqua Maura, toujours absorbé par son dossier.

Les inspecteurs se tournèrent vers elle. Elle finit par s'en rendre compte et relève la tête.

Quoi ?

Jane un petit sourire en quoi, regardait Maura continu.

Et bien si on regarde la victime, elle a été torturé, sans aucune pitié n'y clémence, pourtant elle a été déposé, lavé, habiller, coiffé, parfumer, maquiller.

Korsak continua s'il voulait juste la faire souffrir, il n'avait qu'à se débarrasser d'elle, alors que l'a, . . .

Il s'arrêta couper par Maura, de nouveau la tête dans son dossier.

Il la présente !

Tous la regardèrent de nouveau. Surprit !

Elle leva la tête de son dossier, et dit

Il a gardé un souvenir.

Comment ça ? demanda Frost intriguer.

J'ai remarqué qu'on lui avait coupé une mèche de cheveux.

Tu en es sur ? demande Jane

Oui !

Et tu as des empreintes, de l'ADN ? demanda Jane

Non rien, ni sur le corps, ni sur les vêtements.

Bon, on va s'arrêter là, on se dit à demain. Lança Jane en se levant.

Tous sourirent à l'idée de rentrer.

Cela Faisait 4 Jours que Sarah Ardrove avait été trouvé, et l'enquête était toujours au point mort. Chaque semblant de piste menait à une impasse. La frustration avant envahie l'équipe.

Jusqu'à ce 12 septembre 2014, Tous avait été appelé, sur une scène de crime et à leur arriver le cauchemar, une victime, ressemblant à Sarah. La vérité leurs frappa aux yeux, il devait peut être faire face à un tueur en série.

Maura penché sur le corps examinait la victime

Jeune femme, une trentaine d'année, cheveux Châtain claire, yeux noisette, environs 1 m72, 53kg. Elle portait des marques identiques à la première victime et lorsqu'elle écarta la veste, elle reconnut la tunique. Elle leva la tête

Jane ?

Celle-ci s'approcha, oui j'ai remarqué ! lança-t-elle en regardant la victime.

A la fin de la journée, lors du briefing, les donner furent, les même pour la seconde victime, Laura Marlow, 32 ans, hôtesse de l'air, 7831 Darmon Aites. Porter disparu le 31 juin 2014. Finissa Frost.

Vous avez dit 7831 ? demanda Maura

Oui répondit Frost, Pourquoi ?

La première victime c'est 7831 aussi, de plus les deux femmes on quelques ressemblances physiques, la couleur des cheveux, des Yeux, la taille est quasiment identique.

Jane se tourna vers elle, le tueur a des critères, pour choisir ces victimes.

Frost parla à son tour le plus difficile, s'il en a un c'est le numéro de l'adresse. 7831, avec une femme ressemblant aux victimes précédentes.

Il ne fait pas dans la simplicité ! rétorqua Jane.

Non et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si douer repris Maura il prend son temps, il ne choisit pas ces victimes au hasard, il est méticuleux.

Jane repris, ça n'est peut-être pas sa première fois.

Frost tu veux chercher s'il a eu des affaires similaires ?

Oui tout de suite, Docteur je peux ? demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

Oui bien-sûr répondit-elle. Maura se retourna et ouvrit les deux dossiers et éparpilla les feuilles, les photos devant elle. Les autres étaient occuper à regarder ce que trouvait Frost, et ne vit pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle porta son regarde sur l'ensemble, puis passa de droite à gauche, de texte en photo. Depuis le début de cette affaire avait quelque chose qui la troublais, mais elle n'arrivait à trouver ce que c'était. Plonger dans sa réflexion elle n'entendait plus ceux autours d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que Jane, la sorte de ces pensées en posa sa main sur son bras.

Pardon tu disais ? dit-elle distraite.

On a deux autres corps, qui ressemble à notre tueur, tu veux bien jeter un œil à leurs dossiers ? Lui demanda-t-elle le regard interrogateur poser sur Maura. Mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie.

L'air pensive, le Docteur se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Elle leva les yeux et sorti de ca léthargie. Le regard poser sur l'écran elle regardait une à une les informations, et soudain la douche Froide, cela lui sauta au visage.

Son esprit Hurla non ! Mais sa bouche aussi sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle fit quelque pas en arrières. Le monde autour d'elle semblait disparaitre. Les trois officier la dévisageaient, ils ne comprenaient pas son comportement. Cette femme toujours si enjouer, un petit sourire à offrir au premier venu, cette tendresse qu'on pouvait lire au fond de ces yeux. Tout avait disparue, en un instant. Son visage se refermait, sur une expression indéchiffrable. Toute la tendresse, la joie et la douceur qui émanais de cette femme venait de disparaitre en un cri.

Jane terrifier par ce changement qu'elle voyait en sa meilleure amie, lui glaça le sang. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait l'aider. Elle s'approcha de Maura, et lui posa doucement une main sur l'avant-bras.

Quand celle-ci sursauta, une expression de terreur sur le visage, une rage au fond des yeux, elle s'était déjà éloigner du contacte de Rizzoli en un sursaut et elle courut, dans son bureau. Elle sauta sur son téléphone, composa un numéro. Elle tapa sans hésiter alors que cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé.

On décrocha, une voie lui répondit, c'était bien lui, il avait dit qu'il serait là le jour où elle demanderait son aide, il n'avait pas trahi sa promesse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que Jane l'avait suivi, qu'elle était à sa porte qu'elle attendait de lui parler.

La voix dure et sombre, M aura tournait en rond et commença

C'est lui dit-elle !

Il t'a retrouvé ?

Oui

23 heures, ou tu m'as embrasse la première fois.

Ok. Répondit-elle et coupas la communication.

Elle sorti, le sac contenant des vêtements de rechange, qu'elle gardait pour le travail. Elle retira sa blouse et mit sa veste.

Jane la regardait toujours ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Une fois toute ces affaires rassemblés, elle se tourna pour partir et vit Jane à l'entrée du bureau, qui la dévisageait, d'un air perplexe et inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maura ?

Tu n'as pas à le savoir, lui répondit celle-ci d'un ton froid et dure, qui la désarma.

Elle l'arrêta par le bras, et la regarda droit dans les yeux ; laisse-moi t'aider ?

Tout ce qu'elle vue ne fut qu'un abime. Son cœur se serra, ou était passer Maura Isles ? Cette amie si frivole dans la vie et si acharner dans le travail. Cette amie qui savait mieux que personne comment alléger mon cœur, qui savait me calmer alors que j'étais dans une colère des plus noires. Ou était cette femme qui venait de partager 5 ans de ma vie, sans jamais faillir ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse dans ces yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi à cette instant je senti que si elle m'échappait, plus jamais je ne la reverrais.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et parti en direction de l'ascenseur.

Maura ! Ne fait pas ça ! Reste !

Elle continuait sans même un regard. Elle entra et appuya sur le bouton. Alors que les portes se refermais, elle leva la tête et je crus mourir, « elle pleurait ». Je ne pouvais la laisser fuir alors je décide de la suivre de loin. Même si ces larmes, me donnais espoir, qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter, son comportement me laissa penser qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La fuite

La plus part de l'histoire est du point de vue de Jane, donc je vais préciser les chapitres principalement raconté par elle.

POV Jane.

**Chapitre 2 – La fuite**

Le médecin légiste prenait sa voiture, je décidais de la suivre avec la mienne, elle était pressé et la panique se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais que Maura fui, cela devait être terrible. Elle s'arrêtait à sa banque et allait au distributeur, elle regardait toutes les secondes autour d'elle comme si elle était surveillée, ce qui en soit n'était pas faut puisque je la suivais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi qu'elle cherchait du regard. Elle repartait très vite, Maura roulait encore et encore. Ou voulait-elle aller comme ça ?

Le docteur Isles finissait par s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un parc. Elle se garait et descendait rapidement de voiture. Elle entrait dans le parc. Je descendais de voiture et commençais à la suivre discrètement. Que pouvait-elle faire ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Elle finissait par s'assoir sur un banc, elle bougeait nerveusement sur place. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un moment elle finissait par se lever et avancer, elle s'arrêtait au pied d'un arbre. Un bruit attirait mon oreille, il était loin du côté de Maura. Elle avait entendu aussi et se retournait vivement. Un homme sortait d'entre les arbres. Il avançait et tout d'un coup, Maura se jetait dans ses bras, en pleure. Il la serrait contre lui et la rassurait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calmait enfin et lui souriait.

J'ignore pourquoi à ce moment-là, j'étais si furieuse. Moi qui partageais sa vie depuis 5 ans, n'avait eu pour seule au revoir, un regard dénuer d'émotion et lui avait droit à ce qui m'avait toujours plus chez Maura, son sourire désarmement et sa tendresse.

Ils se posaient sur un banc près de là, je me rapprochais un peu pour entendre leurs conversation. Il parlait le premier. _**« **__Alors comment est ta vie maintenant ?____» _Demandait-il d'une voix calme et profonde.

_**« **__Parfaite __**» **_lui répondait-elle de sa franchise si désarmante, Maura ne pouvait pas mentir, mais elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait.

_« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?__** » **_Demandait-il, même si sa voix était neutre, quelque chose me disait que la réponse le toucherait plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer.

_« Tu sais les hommes ça ne reste jamais longtemps____» _ Elle baissait la tête un instant et en la relevant, une tristesse immense se lisais sur son visage.

_« Maura ? »___Demandait-il inquiet.

_« J'ai dû l'abandonner ! »___Lâchait-elle, des sanglots dans la voix et des larmes sur les joues.

_**« **__Qui ?__** » **_Lui demandait-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Mais elle ne disait rien, Maura se contentait de regarder le sol. « _Cette personne est importante pour toi ? » _Demandait-il avec l'espoir de la faire perler.

_« Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! »_ Avouait-elle dans un murmure, mon cœur se serrait a ses mots. De qui parlait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas parler ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et plus le temps passait et plus j'étais perdu.

« _Tu l'aime Maura ? »_ Demandait-il.

Elle sanglotait encore plus et cachait son visage dans ses mains et j'avais mal de la voir si malheureuse_.____« Je ne devrais pas, mais oui. » _Avouait-elle et mon estomac se nouait.

_« Tu lui as dit ? » _Il parlait calmement, mais ce qui me dérangeais le plus était ses gestes, il caressait sa joue, lui serrait l'épaule, attrapait une de ses mains.

_« Non ! »_ Répondait-elle rapidement dans une expression de stupéfaction.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Demandait-il surpris par son éclat.

_« Parce que si ce n'est pas réciproque alors comment garder ce qui existe déjà ? Quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments naissant, j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai regardé ce que nous partagions et j'ai réalisé que je préférais taire mon cœur plutôt que de tout perdre. » _Le désespoir dans ses mots me brisait le cœur.

_« Je comprends ! »_ lui disait-il avec un beau sourire.

Jane ne le voyait pas très bien de là où elle était avec si peu de lumière, mais il était plus grand que Maura d'au moins deux têtes, malgré sa veste, il semblait bien bâti, et elle pouvait voir une douceur sur son visage ainsi que dans ses gestes.

_« Et toi ? »_ Demandait Maura maintenant plus calme.

_« Oh je vais te surprendre ! Je suis marié ! » _Il arborait un grand sourire.

_« Non ! Toi ! » Disait-elle en riant. « Et qui a eu la chance de t'épouser ? »_ Demandait-elle d'un ton taquin.

_« Elle s'appelle Marie, une institutrice ! Tu imagines ? »_

_« C'est étonnant comme la vie peut changer en 10ans ! »_

_« Oh oui, mais tu sais Maura. » _Sa voix prenait un ton plus sérieux, il regardait le médecin légiste avec nostalgie. _« Il y a quelque chose qui ne change pas. » _Elle se tournait vers lui. « _Ce pincement au cœur que j'ai à chaque fois que j'entends ta voie ! »_ Elle le regardait plus intensément et Je me sentais étrange. « Jane ressaisit toi ! » Je me grondais intérieurement.

_**« **__Tu sais s'il ne m'avait pas vue sur cette scène de crime il y a 10ans, nous aurions tout eu, c'est moi qui porterait la bague de ta grand-mère. C'est moi qui t'embrasserais tous les matins pour le plaisir de disparaitre sur tes lèvres. Mais il m'as vue et nous avons tout perdu ! » _Disait-elle en baissant la tête.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, Maura devait épouser cet homme, elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle m'avait parlé des autre alors pourquoi pas celui-là ? Qu'avait-il de si différent, pourquoi l'avait gardé secret ?

Il la prenait par le menton, et relevait son visage. « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Maura ! » _Son ton était ferme. _« Tu l'as rendu fou, comme toutes les personnes qui te croisent. » _Puis sans un mot il l'embrassait. Le baiser était tendre et moi j'étais furieuse et jalouse.

Après c'être séparer, Maura le regardait un moment avant de parler. « _Tu sais thomas, je t'ai aimé comme personne avant, mais maintenant je l'aime tellement plus. » _

_« Et tu vas partir ? » _Demandait-il dans la triste vérité.

_« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je devrais, pour sa sécurité ! Mais mon cœur si refuse, pourtant, toi je n'ai pas voulu te laisser et je me souviens de ce qu'il ta fait. » _Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussait vivement.

_« Non ! » _S'écriait-elle tout à coup._ « Je dois partir, pour sa vie, je suis prêtre à disparaitre !_ » Finissait-elle d'un ton ferme. « _Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »_ La distance s'entendait dans sa voix, elle essayait de fuir, même dans la conversation.

_« Oui tien. » _Soupirait-il dans la défaite. Il tendait une enveloppe à Maura, elle regardait a peine le contenu avant de la cacher rapidement dans son sac.

_« Merci, merci pour ce que tu fais, si ce type m'a appris une chose sait qu'il faut vivre et profiter de ceux qu'on aime le plus. N'oublie pas. » _Elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue et partait en direction de sa voiture sans se retourner.

Tout en continuant de suivre Maura, cette conversation ne cessait de repasser dans ma tête. Parlait-elle du tueur quand elle disait qu'il l'avait retrouvé ? Et de qui parlait-elle lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle avait aimé ? Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé d'un homme dans sa vie. Elle était prête à tout abandonner pour cette personne ! Elle pleurait même pour elle. « _Jane tai toi, tu t'arrêtes sur l'amour qu'elle porte à quelqu'un alors que tu devrais t'inquiéter de sa sécurité et d'un possible tueur à ses trousses. » _Elle s'engueulait à haute voix.

Maura avait repris sa voiture et s'arrêtait finalement quelques minutes plus tard devant un hôtel pourri. Elle entrait discrètement, il n'y avait que peu de chambre donc il serait facile de savoir où elle serait. J'attendais dans la voiture patiemment et après quelques minutes une chambre s'allumait. Je pouvais reconnaitre entre mille cette silhouette. Elle devait vraiment être terrorisée pour dormir ici, une chambre étant peut ou pas entretenu, le manque d'hygiène était évident, pourtant elle était la ! « Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tend, pourquoi avoir fui alors qu'elle sait qu'on aurait tout fait pour la protéger ? » Se demandait Jane.

Mon téléphone me tirait de mes pensées, c'était korsak, je décrochais rapidement.

_« Jane mais ou êtes-vous ? » _Demandait-il de colère.

_« Je suis en planque devant un hôtel, Maura c'est enfui ! »_ Soupirait-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_« Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ L'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix.

_« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que notre tueur s'en ai pris à elle par le passer et que ses nouveaux meurtres ne sont pas dus aux hasards ! » _Grondait-elle de colère.

_« Pourquoi elle fuit, on pourrait la protéger ! » _Demandait Vince confus.

_« Fouiller dans son passer, il doit y avoir des traces de cette histoire, sa remonte à 10ans et voyez si vous trouvez quelques chose à propos d'un certain thomas ! » _Elle grinçait légèrement à sa demande, elle ne voulait fouiller ainsi dans le passer de Maura, mais sa vie en dépendait peut-être et elle était prête à tout pour la protéger.

_« Qui sais ? »_ demandait Frost interloquer, Korsak avait mis le haut-parleur.

_« Une vielle connaissance de Maura. » _La jalousie refaisait surface, elle tentait de la réprimer mais en vain.

_« Tu sais Jane, elle ne risque pas d'apprécier que l'on fouille dans son passer ! »_ Korsak était un peu nerveux de la réaction de docteur Isles si elle apprenait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

_« Je sais mais si sa peut lui sauver la vie tant pis. Rappeler moi quand vous aurez du nouveau, moi je ne la quitte pas des yeux. »_ Elle coupait court à la conversation. Sans plus de mots ils raccrochaient.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes, sauf celle de la chambre de Maura. Je la regardais et mes pensées se remettaient à danser. Je repensais a Maura, notre amitié qui c'était un peu flétrit ses derniers temps. Toutes ses petites choses qu'ont partageaient, ses gestes affectueux qui avaient disparus, ses longues discussions qu'ont ne voulaient jamais terminer, ses soirées. « Ou tout ça avait bien pu disparaitre ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'on sait tant éloigner ? » Se demandait-elle.

Je n'avais aucune réponse, je m'étais lancer dans le boulot après mon dernier désastre amoureux, Maura c'était éloigner aussi, mais pourquoi ? Je . . .

Je m'interrompais lorsque la silhouette de Maura commençait à apparaître à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle poussait les rideaux, elle semblait pleurer à cette fenêtre. Pour qui étaient ces larmes ? A se moments, je me suis mise à espérer que c'était pour moi. « _POURQUOI ?_ Je n'aime pas les femmes, j'aime les hommes. Je dois juste être fatigué. » Se grondait-elle intérieurement.

Soudain je voyais Maura faire volte-face, on dirait qu'elle regardait quelqu'un, pourtant personne n'était entré dans l'hôtel depuis mon arriver, inquiète, je décidais d'aller voir. En montant quatre à quatre l'escalier, j'étais arrivé à son étage, sa fenêtre était la deuxième à droite, j'avançais dans le couloir lorsque soudain j'entendais des cris. Je reconnaissais la voix de Maura, je courais, arriver devant la bonne porte, je tentais de l'ouvrir. Fermer, _**« **__MERDE ! »_ Un coup de pied et la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas. Un homme était vautré sur elle, se porc tentait de l'embrasser. Dans une colère noire je lui donnais un bon coup dans les côtes et il tombait au sol dans un cri. Il se relevait et s'enfuyait rapidement. Maura était recroqueviller sur le lit, elle n'avait plus que sa culotte en dentelle noir, se salaud lui avait arraché le reste de ses vêtements. Je prenais une veste dans son sac et la couvrait immédiatement. Elle ne bougeait pas, son visage était cacher dans la couverture, ses bras et part ses cheveux. En m'approchant un peu, j'entendais ses sanglots étouffés. Je posais une main sur elle mais elle ne bougeait pas.

_« Maura tu ne crains plus rien, je suis là ! __**»**_ Je lui murmurais ses mots en la prenant contre moi. Elle restait le visage cacher dans ses bras, son corps était secouer par ses sanglots. J'inspirais profondément et je la sentais se détendre un peu dans mes bras. Elle posait sa tête contre ma poitrine, ma respiration la berçait, mais je sentais quelque chose d'étrange sur ma peau, ça ne ressemblait pas à des larmes. J'écartais sa chevelure d'or et voyait avec horreur une trace rouge, _NON ! !_ Hurlait mon esprit, mais je devais rester calme pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Je relevais son visage et je voyais sa lèvre fendu. Je prenais un mouchoir que je voyais dépasser de son sac et le posais délicatement sur la plaie. Elle me regardait, mais ne semblait pas être là. « _Maura ? Tu m'entends ? »_

A mon grand désespoir elle ne réagissait pas. Avec toute la peine du monde je la laissais seule sur le lit, je rassemble ses affaires rapidement et je la couvrais mieux. Je l'attrape et la sort du lit, je l'emmenais avec moi, je ne la laisserais pas là. Elle me laissait faire, elle agissait comme un zombie. Son regard était perdu, elle n'avait plus aucunes réactions. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi était rapide mais horriblement silencieux. Enfin arrivé, je me garais et nous montions rapidement à mon appartement.

Arriver chez moi je posais ses affaires avant de me tourner vers Maura, elle ne semblait toujours pas là ! Je décidais de lui retirer cette veste pour lui mettre des vêtements plus chauds et HORREUR ! !

En découvrant son cou, j'y voyais des bleues, Je décidais de l'emmener dans la salle de bain, une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Je lui hottais la veste et là, devant moi se trouvait se corps presque nue et si parfait. Je le voyais meurtris, elle était couverte de bleue. J'allumais la douche, une fois l'eau à la bonne température, je retirais mes vêtements. Je restais en sous-vêtements et je l'emmenais avec moi sous la douche, au début elle frissonnait et se raidissait, alors je la berçais légèrement et je sentais son corps se détendre peut a peut. J'entendais un murmure à peine audible. Puis il se faisait plus fort.

_« Jane ! »_

_« Je suis là ne t'en fait pas tu ne risques plus rien je te le promets. » _je l'embrassais sur la haut de la tête.

_« Ne me lâche pas »_ Me suppliait-elle, la peur et la détresse résonnaient dans sa voix.

Je posais mes mains sur ses bras, elle s'approchait et se blottissait contre moi. Je l'enlaçais rapidement. Elle se calmait, sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Elle passait ses bras autour de moi et je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne, elle bougeait au rythme de sa respiration contre ma peau. Je finissais par éteindre l'eau, je sortais et l'entrainais avec moi avant de la sécher doucement. Je lui mettais mes vêtements et Je décidais de la coucher dans mon lit. Elle s'allongeait et s'endormait immédiatement. Je la couvrais bien et allais dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur mon canapé et réfléchissais à tout ça. Exténuer je finissais par m'endormir dans le canapé. Un cri me réveillait tout à coup en sursaut. J'écoutais attentivement lorsqu'un autre hurlement retentissait. Je comprenais que c'était Maura, Je courrais immédiatement dans la chambre, elle se débattait dans le lit et criait. Je l'attrapais mais elle se débattait encore plus, je la retenais du mieux que je pouvais.

_« Maura réveille-toi, tout vas bien. Tu ne risques rien. » _Je parlais doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

_« Jane ? »_ La confusion s'entendait dans sa voix.

Je desserrais mon étreinte et elle penchait la tête pour me regarder. Je tombais dans son regard intense. C'était elle, c'était bien elle, je retrouvais ma Maura.

_« Jane ? Qu'est-ce que, . . . Je suis ou ? » _Elle semblait perdue et désemparer.

_« Chute, tu ne risques rien, tu es chez moi. »_ Je pouvais voir le soulagement dans ses yeux. Elle se blottissait contre moi et respirait profondément. « _Merci ! »_ Murmurait-elle.

Je m'allongeais dans le lit et la gardait contre moi. Je la regardais sombrée peut a peut dans le sommeil. « _Tu es si belle Maura ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant ?_ » Je murmurais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je ne la voyais plus comme une amie, je sentais la passion et le désir monté en moi chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, j'avais envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. « Du calme Jane, ressaisit toi. » Je m'endormais finalement.

Le soleil me réveillait alors qu'il inondait ma chambre de lumière.

Se contact ! Je baissais rapidement les yeux, elle était là contre moi et elle dormait paisiblement. Je ne bougeais pas de peur de la réveiller. Je laissais mes doigts découvrir chaque parcelle de son visage, se promener dans sa chevelure, effleurer ses douces lèvres. Je continuais ma découverte en me promenant sur sa nuque, elle gémissait doucement. Elle remontait sa main le long mon ventre en passant sous mon t-shirt et s'arrêtait sur mes cotes. Je gémissais à son contact, Je laissais mon doigt se promener le long de son bras et elle frissonnait légèrement. Son visage s'assombrissait soudain, une larme coulait le long de sa joue et elle se repliait sur elle-même.

_« Maura réveille-toi ! » _Inquiète par ce changement, je la secouais doucement. Elle commençait à se plaindre et à gémir.

_« Maura ouvre les yeux ! »_ Je la secouais légèrement. Elle sursautait et ouvrait les yeux aussitôt. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle. Je le rassurais en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et rassurante. Lee médecin légiste se détendait à la vue de Jane, Maura cachait son visage contre la poitrine de Jane et se blottissait contre elle.

Je ne savais pas à quelle moment nous avions fini par nous rendormir, mais à mon réveille quelque chose avait changé, je me levais en sursaut. Maura n'était plus là. Je sortais en trombe de la chambre, mais ne la trouvais pas, je fouillais chaque pièce et mon désespoir grandissait de plus en plus. Elle était partie ! Je restais là ! Le regard perdu dans le vide, mon téléphone me tirait finalement de cet état. Je répondais.

_« Rizzoli » _

_« Jane, il faut que tu viennes au poste tout de suite »_, disait Korsak, sa voix était lourde.

_« Pourquoi ? C'est Maura ? »_ Demandait le lieutenant Rizzoli en se redressant vite.

_« Tu veux dire quoi ? »_ Demandait Korsak interloqué.

_« Je l'ai perdu, je ne sais pas où elle est ! »_ Avouait-elle dans la défaite et la tristesse.

_« Merde ! Viens il faut que tu vois ce que l'on a trouvé. »_ Le ton de Vince était urgent et inquiet.

Je raccrochais rapidement, m'habillais immédiatement et partais tout de suite pour le poste. J'avais peur de ne pas la retrouver, de l'avoir perdu. Tout ce que je voulais était de la retrouver et la serrer fort contre moi, pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Sombre passé

**Chapitre 3 – Sombre passé**

Arriver au poste, je monte rapidement, et retrouve mes coéquipiers a leurs bureau. A ma vue ils se lèvent, et se dirigent vers moi, ne me laissant pas le temps de leurs parler, ils m'emmènent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se ferment. Et Frost prend la parole.

_**On sera mieux au bureau du docteur Isles.**_

_**Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**« En bas ! »**_ répond Korsak sans plus de mot.

Dans le silence, on sort de l'ascenseur, on entre dans le bureau et Korsak ferme la porte.

**Alors ?** Dis-je sur le point d'exploser.

Frost prend la parole

_**Tu avais raison, il y a bien un dossier, datant de 10 ans sur le docteur Isles. Il était verrouillé. Seuls les plus hauts gradés pouvaient l'ouvrir.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**J'ai forcé le dossier et voilà pourquoi**_. Frost se pencha sur l'ordinateur du bureau et ouvris un dossier.

Jane lit

Dossier Docteur Maura Isles

Le docteur Isles fut requis pour aider à résoudre une suite de meurtre. La police de Manhattan, n'avançait pas sur ce dossier et le meurtrier avant déjà tuer 12 victimes. L'aide d'un spécialiste fut requise. Les compétences du Docteur Isles étaient indispensables. Une sommité dans ces domaines.

Les résultats ne se furent pas attendre et l'enquête venait de faire un pas en avant. Avec l'aide du docteur, un profil fut dresser, des résultats furent donner sur l'emplacement du lieu où le tueur séquestrait ces victimes.

Le dernier meurtre, permit de découvrir le lieu où le tueur l'avait retenu prisonnière. Malheureusement il nous échappa.

Nous n'avions pas envisagé que l'implication du Docteur Isles dans cette enquête mettrait sa vie en danger. Le tueur commença à prendre contact avec le docteur Isles. Il lui faisait parvenir des lettres, exprimant son admiration pour son talent. (Lettre A12)

Jane se reporta a ce document, et trouva la lettre

Docteur Maura Isles,

Vous m'avez surpris docteur en une semaine, vous venez de faire plus qu'ils n'auraient pu faire en un an. Vous me fasciner Docteur, cette intelligence si aiguiser ! Vous avez découvert vite un de mes repères, j'ai dû agir dans l'urgence. Impressionnante ! Ce qui m'a donné envie de vous connaitre mieux. Vous êtes un tel défi. Et quel fut ma surprise lorsque je vous ai vue arriver ! Une femme pleine d'assurance, d'une beauté incroyable, d'une si grande élégance. Vous avez tant de classe. Ce nouveau petit jeu va beaucoup me plaire !

A très bientôt !

Jane releva la tête et regarda ces coéquipiers

_**Ce taret l'as prise pour cible !**_

_**Oui et regarde la suite **_ lui dit Frost.

Jane repris la lecture du compte rendu.

Suite à cette première lettre la sécurité du Docteur devint une priorité. Le choix fut donner au docteur de renoncer ou non à cette enquête, mais elle refusa. Un autre corps fut retrouver, le travail donner par le docteur permit de trouver une nouvelle planque du tueur, mais celle-ci venait d'être trouver avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la vider. Les indices obtenus permirent de trouver L'ADN du tueur. Celui-ci n'étant pas répertorier, on ne découvrit pas son identité. On découvrit que cet endroit avait servis aux tortures d'au moins 6 de ces victimes et 4 non identifier. Le docteur permis de les retrouver et on découvrit que cet homme sévissait depuis 8ans déjà, selon les premier résultats.

Jane releva la tête, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle regarde korsak

_**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne le découvre que 8 ans plus tard !**_ Une colère immense la submergeait, « _**pourquoi Maura n'avait pas abandonné ?**_ » Mais Jane savait très bien pourquoi, Maura, ne se laisserait jamais intimidé par quelqu'un l'empêchant de faire son travail. Elle était surement la seule à faire avancer l'enquête et en était surement consciente. De plus c'était Maura ! Elle n'aurait jamais permis que cet homme continu à faire du mal !

_**Oui et il ne savait pas tout encore !**_ Répond Korsak.

Elle reprit sa lecture.

Un évènement vint bousculer l'enquête, le fiancé, du Docteur Isles Thomas Dirt, fut porter disparu. Une lettre avait été laissé par le tueur à leurs appartements, adresser au médecin légiste. Lettre b25)

Ma chère Maura,

Ton travail m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis, tu m'oblige à abandonner cette ville qui me plait tant. Mais avant de partir je veux faire un dernier jeu avec toi. Ton cher thomas est entre mes mains, étant donné ton talent, je vais réduire, ton temps de travail. Au lieu de 3 semaines de captivité, je te donne 5 jours !

Si tu ne le retrouve pas d'ici là, je te le livrerais ! En t'attendant je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui !

A très vite !

_**Mon dieu !**_ Lâcha Jane.

Comment Maura avait-elle put vivre ça et ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?

Elle retourna à sa lecture.

Suite à cette découverte le docteur Isles fut surveillé de près, son travail trop important pour être mise de côtés, malgré la situation. Elle s'acharna nuit et jour, et fini par trouver le lieu de captivité de Thomas Dirt. Lors d'une descente, nous avons réussi à récupérer l'homme toujours en vie, il portait de multiples traces de tortures.

On comprit trop tard que c'était un piège, le docteur Isles fut enlever alors qu'elle était au chever de Mr Drit a l'hôpital. Il s'écoula trois jours avant de la retrouver enfin.

Elle était retenue dans une maison abandonnée, près des vielles Usines. Le rapport des médecins (Doc 6b) établi que le docteur avait été ligoté par les mains et attacher dans le sous-sol a une vielle conduite d'eau. Elle n'avait ni bu, ni manger depuis 3 jours. Elle avait reçus de nombreux coups.

Jane en pleure se leva et marcha dans le bureau, tellement furieuse

_**Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a fui ! **_

Elle hurle « _**Se taret, se monstre !**_ »

_**Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ! Et ces policiers, qui n'ont pas su la protéger !**_

_**Merde !**_

Korsak se lève et tente de la calmer

_**Jane, je sais que ce qui lui est arrivé est inimaginable, mais tu dois te ressaisir, il est à nouveau là !**_ « Il fait une pause, puis reprend » _**c'est à nous de l'aider ! Elle a besoin de nous et il faut arrêter ce fumier !**_

C'est paroles furent un électrochoc et je repars dans ma lecture, si il y a le moindre indice qui pourrait m'aider je dois le trouver.

Après le sauvetage du Docteur Isles, le tueur disparu, plus de meurtre, plus de lettre, l'enquête fut mise de côté.

Fin

_**C'est tout ?**_ demanda Jane surprise.

Frost se lève et montre les photos des deux femmes retrouver ces dernier jours

_**IL s'adressait à elle, regarde les biens, elles ne te disent rien ?**_

Jane fut choquée ! _**Elles ressemblent à Maura ! C'est pour ça qu'elle sait sauvée, il lui annonce ceux qu'il compte lui faire ! **_

Jane se lève d'un bon « _**Il faut la retrouver avant lui**_. »

Korsak se lève, « _**oui mais où ?**_ »

_**Elle a du liquide sur elle et elle n'as plus sa voiture.**_

_**Frost tu peux localiser sont téléphone ?**_

Il se met devant l'ordinateur, « _**je vais essayer !**_ »

Jane tante de la joindre, afin de savoir si son téléphone est allumer. Ça sonne, mais elle ne décroche pas.

_**Je l'ai !**_ cria-t-il.

_**Elle est à la gare.**_

_**En route !**_

Ils partirent tous les trois, gyrophare allumé, sirène en route, en moins de 5 minutes ils arrivèrent sur place.

_**On se déploie, vite ! **_

On se sépare, en entrant dans la gare. J'avance, il y a beaucoup de monde, je marche vite le regard poser sur chaque visage que je croise, mon cœur bat tellement vite, cette peur immense qui m'envahi.

Un regard sur le côté et soudain un pincement au cœur, se visage, « _**c'est elle !**_ » je cour dans sa direction, je préviens Korsak et Frost que je l'ai repérer, qu'elle se dirige vers le quai numéro 9. Plus je me rapproche et plus je la voie, et tout à coups

Elle se retourne, ne me vois pas, mais quelqu'un autre, elle accélère le pas, elle semble de plus en plus effrayer.

Je cours plus vite, mais la foule me ralentit. J'arrive au bout du quai et je la voie tétaniser un homme devant elle, il me tourne le dos, je ne vois pas son visage. Je sors mon arme et m'approche.

Soudain il se retourne, attrape Maura et se sert d'elle pour se couvrir. Il me regarde, un type d'environ 1m80, chauve, des tatouages, assez costaud.

Je me rapproche, encore un peu. Elle semble tétanise par la peur !

_**Lieutenant ! Vous avez fait vite ! En même temps je vous comprends, une telle femme qui voudrait la laisser partir.**_ Il passa sa langue sur la joue de Maura.

Salaud, tu vas crever ! Je . . . non calme toi, tu dois te contrôler la vie de Maura est en jeu, répond lui, sans sentiments.

_**Lâcher la, et je ne vous tuerais pas.**_

_**Quelle surprise ! Cette nuit, qui aurait cru sa de se chère Docteur !**_ dit-il es s'approchant de son oreille.

Il lui parle à l'oreille _**Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je la tuais maintenant un ? Ta petite fliquette ! Je n'ai pas eu Thomas alors pourquoi pas elle. **_

Maura se mit à rire, son regard froid me faisait peur

_**Tu crois qu'en la tuant, tu me feras de la peine ? Tu te trompes ! Elle ne m'est rien, il me fallait un garde du corps pour la nuit, j'en ai profité !**_

Mon cœur se serra, elle disait sa d'un tel aplomb. Et si c'était vrai ? Reste concentrer Jane.

_**Lâche-la !**_

_**Alors m'as chère qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir qu'elle sait servi de vous ?**_

_**Pose t'on arme et rend toi, tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper.**_

Frost et Korsak arrivèrent enfin.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

_**Dommage pour vous !**_ dit-il en se jetant sur les raille, un train arrive.

Trop tard !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Réconfort

**Chapitre 4 - Réconfort**

Ils voulaient tirer, mais trop tard ! Le train leurs bloqua la vue. L'homme c'était sauver. Je me suis d'elle, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle tremblait. J'ai donc tenté de la prendre dans mes bras, elle me repoussa et commença à avancer. Je la suis accompagné des deux hommes. Ont rejoignis la voiture, dans un silence de mort. La route s'est faite dans les mêmes conditions.

« Pourquoi ces pensées et ces sentiments me semblent si lointains ? Elle n'est plus cette amie que j'aime tant ! Elle est distante et froide, tout ce que je vois dans ces yeux c'est la peur ! »

Arriver au poste ont se séparèrent, Frost et Korsak partirent informer le commandant de la situation et moi j'accompagnais Maura a son bureau. Elle s'assoie, j'avais envie, de hurler !

« Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Qui est-elle ? Je ne la reconnais plus. Je m'approche afin de la tirer de ce silence, et là ! Je voie ! »

_**Maura !**_

Elle se tourna vers moi, je m'e suis accroupi à côté d'elle et je lui enlève sa veste.

_**Mon dieu, Maura, pourquoi ?**_

Sa peau était couverte d'urticaire.

_**S'il avait su, tu serais morte.**_ Dit-elle avec un tel détachement.

« J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je ne voulais pas les retenir. Elle c'était faite du mal pour me protéger. »

_**Ou es ton injection Maura ?**_

Elle tira un tiroir de son bureau et en sortis une seringue.

Je la lui ai prise et je le lui fis son injection, elle ne bougeait pas, ne semblait même plus être là.

_**Maura parle-moi, je t'en prie !**_

_**Il me l'a pris, même si je l'ai sauvé, il me l'a pris. Et toi il te prendra. **_

Sa voie était sombre et triste, elle n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur moi.

_**Regarde-moi Maura !**_ Je pose ma main sur son visage et le tourne vers moi, son regard touche enfin le mien et elle semble me revenir petit à petit. Je vis au fond de ces yeux la femme qui m'avait fait chavirer le cœur, là ! Cacher ! Des larmes lui monta aux yeux.

_**Il ne me prendra pas ! Il ne m'enlèvera pas à toi. **_

_**C'est ce que Thomas avait dit, mais lorsque l'on sait retrouver quelque chose était brisé, nous retrouver face à face faisait mal. Il a fini par partir.**_

_**Je ne suis pas Thomas Maura, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.**_

Je pose une main sur son visage pour la rassurer.

_**Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait il y a 10 ans**_.

Surprise elle se tourna vers moi.

_**Comment ?**_

_**Frost à forcer ton dossier. Je t'ai suivi dans le parc la nuit dernière, j'avais peur. J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Thomas. J'ai compris que tu cherchais à fuir quelqu'un et que c'était lier a notre affaire, j'ai donc demandé à Frost de faire des recherches.**_

_**Tu as tout entendu ?**_

_**Oui**_

_**Alors tu sais ?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête.

_**Dis-moi Maura !**_

_**Tu ne sais pas, et . . .**_

Elle ne parla plus. De quoi parlait-elle ? Que devrais-je savoir ? Mais mon téléphone sonna. On se sépara. Elle pleurait.

_**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_ Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle tremblait, elle semblait à nouveau disparaitre.

Je regarde mon téléphone, c'était Korsak, le commandant veux nous voir tout de suite. Je prends sa main et je me lève.

_**Vien on doit parler au Commandant.**_

Elle me suivit, mais restait silencieuse, la tête baisser, je la perdais à nouveau. Comment apaiser ces craintes ?

Arriver devant le bureau, Frost nous ouvris la porte. Tous la regardèrent. On s'assoie et le commandant commence.

_**Docteur, je suis désolé ! Vous auriez dû venir nous voir tout de suite lorsque vous avez su !**_

Elle parlait doucement et garda le regard baissé.

_**Ça ne change rien.**_

_**Nous allons vous mettre sous protection, et nous allons le trouver.**_ Il tentait de la rassurer, mais cela ne semblais pas fonctionner. Il leva la tête et nous fit signe de sortir.

Avant de se lever, le docteur dit

_**Il m'a pris une fois, il le refera.**_

Elle se leva et sortit accompagner de Korsak et Frost.

_**Rizzoli, toute la brigade est avec vous, tout ce que vous demandez vous l'aurez. Tous !**_

Je le regardais, surprise.

_**Merci commandant.**_

_**De rien, et veiller sur elle, Le docteur Isles est mal en point.**_

_**Je sais, dis-je dans un soupire. Elle la déjà vécu et sa c'est mal fini, elle pense que ça se passera de même.**_

_**On va tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.**_

Je sorti du bureau, et alla rejoindre Korsak.

_**Ou est-elle ?**_

_**Dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec Frost. C'est le seule endroit calme ici.**_

_**Il faut l'identité de l'homme de la gare. Je vais dire à Frost de t'aider, moi je m'occupe de Maura.**_

_**Ok, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache qu'on est là.**_

_**Merci Korsak !**_

Je rentre dans la pièce, Je fis signe a Frost de sortir et je pris sa place en face de Maura.

Frost en sortant croisa Frankie et Angela qui venaient d'apprendre pour Maura. Ils étaient inquiets.

_**Comment vas—t-elle ?**_ demanda Angela

_**Physiquement, elle va bien, mais elle est désespérer.**_

_**Ou est-elle ?**_

_**Venez**_

Frost les emmena dans la pièce à côté de la salle, devant la vitre.

Ils entendaient la conversation de Jane avec Maura.

En voyant le visage de Maura Angela ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher au bras de son fils. La peur en elle s'intensifia, son cœur s'accéléra.

Frost les laissa seules. Ils regardèrent ce qui se passait.

La tête baissée, son corps immobile, elle semblait résigner.

_**Tu dois te battre Maura ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner.**_

_**Tu as lu tout le dossier ?**_

_**Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**Alors tu sais, ils me protégeaient au moment où il m'a enlevé, j'avais plus de 10 policiers qui veillaient sur moi ce jour-là, et aucun n'as pu l'empêcher. **_

_**Oui mais tu oubli que l'on sait à quoi il ressemble, on va pouvoir, le retrouver très vite.**_

_**Ce n'était pas lui Jane !**_

_**Quoi ?!**_

_**Il m'a gardé près de lui pendant trois jours, il sait amuser avec moi pendant trois jours, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette voie, elle est graver au fer rouge dans m'a tête.**_

_**Si ce n'était pas lui alors qui c'était ? Et si tu savais pourquoi avoir menti ?**_

_**Ces deux mois d'enquête mon appris une chose sur lui, sais qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, il savait que tu viendrais me chercher, alors il a joué ! J'ai menti parce que je savais qu'il serait là ! À nous écouter, à regarder. Pendant l'enquête, il savait des choses, qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir, j'ai compris qu'il me surveillait et que c'est comme ça qu'il apprenait toutes ces choses.**_

_**Comme pour nous ?**_

_**Oui **_

Elle pleurait de nouveau, je me suis levé et l'a pris dans mes bras.

_**Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette enquête il y a 10 ans ? Vous ne seriez pas en danger aujourd'hui !**_ Elle pleurait encore plus fort.

_**Parce que tu es toi ! Tu veux aider les autres, tu es une femme généreuse, attentionner, et très intelligente.**_

Mais ces mots ne la calmais pas, elle pleurait toujours.

Angela derrière la vitre ne put supporter les pleures de Maura, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sa fille, sa fille adoptive, souffrait, s'ans était trop pour elle. Elle quitta la pièce et entra dans la salle ou se trouvaient les filles. Suivis par Frankie qui tentais de la retenir.

Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'Angela ouvrit la porte. Elles la regardèrent, lorsque celle-ci se jeta sur Maura. Elle l'enlaça si doucement et tendrement que Maura se laissa faire, elle avait enfouit sa tête dans les bras d'Angela et se blotti contre elle comme une enfant apeurer.

Je me suis tourné vers Frankie en le fusillant du regard, puis je me suis retourné vers ma mère qui pleurait en silence alors qu'elle enlaçait fort Maura. Je voyais celle-ci se détendre peu à peu dans cette étreinte, ma mère arrivait à la calmer. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Je décide de sortir une minute discuter avec Frankie, qui avait compris mes penses.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?**_

_**Tout le commissariat ne parle que de ça, alors tu imagines bien que ces arriver aux oreilles de maman, je l'ai rejoint pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'a supplié de la conduire près de vous. J'ai vu la peur dans ces yeux Jane ! Lorsqu'on est arrivé Frost nous a conduits dans la salle à côté, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Maura comme ça. Alors elle est entrée.**_

_**Elle a bienfait ! **_

_**Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Jane ?**_

_**Un tueur en série, il y a 10 ans, a fait 12 victimes à Manhattan, les flics là-bas ne s'en sortaient pas alors ils ont fait appel à Maura. En deux semaines, elle leurs a permis, de trouver plusieurs de ces planques, elle la tellement bousculer, qu'il a décidé de changer de proie, il a enlevé le fiancé de Maura. Il l'a torturé, mais elle a réussi à le retrouver avant que ce cinglé ne le tue, seulement il sait servit de cette opportunité pour l'enlever. Il la garder trois jours avant que les agents ne la retrouve. J'ai lu le rapport sur ça séquestration, il y a beaucoup de blanc. Je ne sais pas ce que se taret lui a fait, mais elle ne l'as pas dit.**_

_**Oh mon dieu ! La pauvre ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'en remettre ? Elle qui est toujours si heureuse, qui sourit tellement.**_

_**Je sais, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Va voir Korsak et Frost s'il te plait, pour leurs donner un coup de main.**_

_**Oui tout de suite**_ dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Je rentre de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ma mère avait pris la chaise et sais assise à côté de Maura, elle la gardait toujours dans ces bras. Elle la berçait tendrement en fredonnait les berceuses de mon enfance. En m'approchant plus près, je vis que Maura c'était endormi dans ces bras. En chuchotant je m'assoie sur la table

_**Merci maman !**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Tu as réussi à la rassurer.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à me remercier Jane, je l'aime et je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir comme ça.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman, j'ai tellement peur !**_

_**Je sais ! Moi aussi j'ai peur. Elle doit savoir qu'on l'aime, qu'elle n'est pas toute seule !**_

_**J'ai essayé de lui dire, de la rassurer, mais elle pense que c'est perdu d'avance, qu'il viendra la prendre et qu'elle perdra tout.**_

Angela voyait le désespoir dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle c'était déjà demander si Jane n'avait pas de plus profond sentiments pour cette femme. Jane Rizzoli, lieutenant de la police criminel, elle si forte, si indépendante. Près de cette femme elle s'adoucissait, elle était très attentionner envers Maura. Tous savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas être près du lieutenant lorsqu'elle était en colère et encore moins être l'objet de sa colère, pourtant seule Maura savait comment la calmer, comment obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, cette petite femme comprenait comme personne sa fille.

_**Je peux te poser une question Jane ? Ne le prend surtout pas mal !**_

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Qu'el sont tes sentiments pour Maura ?**_

Surprise, je la regardais avec attention. Que pensait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle penser si je lui dis la vérité ?

_**Je . . . je . . .**_, les mots ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche.

Elle reprit la parole

_**Plusieurs fois il m'arrivé de me demander s'il n'y a pas plus que l'amitié entre vous. Cette façon que vous avez de vous comprendre sans même parler, cette complicité. Le réconfort que vous vous apporter. Cette tendresse.**_

Je baissai la tête, elle savait ce que j'ai mis du temps à m'apercevoir

_**Moi aussi je me suis poser ces questions, ainsi que sur ce que je ressentais à son égard, et j'ai réalisé, qu'elle comptait plus que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que de l'amitié.**_

_**Alors tu l'aime !**_ dit Angela avec un sourire bienveillant. _**C'est vrai que cela m'as un peu surpris au début, et que je n'étais pas sûr d'être d'accord avec cela. Mais Jane, elle est une jeune femme merveilleuse, elle te soutient qu'importe la situation, elle te rassure et te fait sourire chaque fois que tu en as besoin, alors oui même si c'est une femme, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais trouvé.**_

_**Merci maman**_ lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Maura se mit à bouger, me mère qui sentit la peur monter en elle se remit à la bercer en fredonnant. Elle se calma.

_**Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle a besoin de se reposer ! Je reviens.**_

Sur ces mots Jane quitta la pièce.


	5. chapitre 5 - Echapatoire

**Chapitre 5 - Echappatoire**

Jane quitte la pièce et se dirige vers le bureau du commandant je m'arrête près des autres pour savoir s'ils ont du nouveau.

_**Alors ?**_

_**Grace aux vidéo surveillances on a la photo de notre suspect, je recherche sur identité.**_

_**Maura m'as dit que ce n'était pas celui qu'on recherche**_

_**Tu en ais sur ?**_ dit Frost interloquer.

_**Elle en est certaine, mais je pense qu'il a surement été envoyé par notre tueur donc si on le retrouve, il . . .**_

_**Nous conduira à celui qu'on recherche.**_ Finit Frost.

_**Exactement.**_

Je frappe à la porte du bureau du commandant.

_**Oui**_

J'entre

_**Maura ne peut pas rester là, elle a besoin de repos. Seulement je ne sais pas où l'emmener, d'après ce que l'autre a dit, il la surveille. Sans savoir depuis quand, tous les endroits où je pourrais l'emmener ne seront pas sûrs.**_

_**« Je sais ou vous pouvez aller. »**_ Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorti un jeu de clef. _**Prenez ça Rizzoli, ce sont les clefs d'un petit chalet que j'ai au bord de l'océan. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, il y a un système d'alerte dans une petite trappe sous le porte mentaux à l'entrer, vous actionner le bouton et je suis prévenu immédiatement. C'est à l'écart de la ville, mais assez près pour y aller rapidement si besoin. Et je vais prévenir mon Ami qui dirigent le poste là-bas, aux moindres problèmes vous aurez tout l'aide qu'il vous faut.**_

Surprise je prends les clefs, je le regarde un instant puis reprend.

_**Merci Monsieur, j'emmène Maura, ma mère et Frankie.**_

_**Vous êtes sur ?**_

_**Frankie me servira de renfort si besoin et Ma mère semble être la seule à apaiser Maura, de plus j'ai besoin d'eux pour m'aider à sortir Maura d'ici sans que le tueur ne puisse nous suivre.**_

_**« Ça ne m'étonne pas »,**_ dit-il avec un petit sourire en pensant à Angéla. Avant de redevenir sérieux.

_**Faite très attention Rizzoli et surtout donner moi des nouvelles régulièrement, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête.**_

_**Très bien monsieur.**_

Je quitte la pièce, et interpelle deux agents. _**« Venez avec moi »**_. Je me tourne vers mon frère, Frankie. Je les emmène à l'écart.

_**Ecouter moi, j'ai besoin de vous ! Vous deux vous aller nous conduire dans un endroit, je vous dirais plus tard l'adresse. Nous allons nous dissimuler à l'arrière de vos véhicules afin de quitter cet endroit. Il faudra passer par le parking donc lorsque je vous ferez signe vous viendrez vous garer devant la porte de sortit, ok ?**_

_**Oui lieutenant. Nous ferons tout pour vous et le docteur Isles.**_

_**Et surtout pas un mot de tous ceux-ci, à personne.**_

_**Oui lieutenant.**_

_**Très bien aller s'y.**_

Ils retournèrent à leurs postes.

_**Frankie, il va falloir que passe chez moi, chez Maura, chez maman et Chez toi, tu prends des vêtements pour quelques jours. Prend de la nourriture également. Et trouve une voiture. Lorsque c'est fait appel moi, mais ne reviens pas ici, je t'indiquerais l'endroit du rendez-vous.**_

_**Très bien, je me dépêche !**_ dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Je retourne auprès de Korsak et Frost, _**« venez ! »**_ Je les conduis à l'écart

_**On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, il sait ou la trouver, il doit surement la suivre depuis un moment donc aucuns endroit ici n'est sûr pour elle, Cavanaught, m'a donné les clefs de son chalet, j'emmène Maura, ma mère et Frankie Là-bas.**_

_**Tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous t'accompagne ? **_demanda Frost.

_**Non, j'ai besoin de vous sur cette affaire, le seule moyen d'être sûr de la sécurité de Maura, c'est de trouver se salaud, et vite. Vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent mettre la main sur lui, je compte sur vous.**_

_**On va trouver cette ordure et vite !**_ dit Korsak.

_**Donner vos information à Cavanaught, il me tiendra au courant, et il vous préviendra tout de suite si j'ai besoin de vous.**_

_**Ok**_, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils reprirent leur travail aussitôt.

Je retourne auprès de maman et Maura, j'ouvre la porte doucement, elles étaient toujours dans la même position. Ma mère se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

_**Alors comment va-t-elle ?**_

_**Ça va, elle gémit et pleure dans son sommeil, mais j'arrive à la calmer. **_

_**On va partir maman, dans peu de temps.**_

_**Pour aller où ?**_

_**On va emmener Maura dans un endroit sûr, loin d'ici. Elle ne peut pas rester là sais beaucoup trop dangereux. Lorsque je te le dirais, il va falloir descendre, tu vas monter dans la voiture d'un policier, tu te cacheras à l'arrière tout le long du trajet. Maura et moi, te rejoindrons dans une autre voiture. On retrouva Frankie. Je l'ai envoyé chercher, des vêtements pour nous ainsi que de la nourriture et une voiture. Ensuite, nous partiront tous les quatre.**_

_**Et mon travail ?**_

_**Ne t'en fait Cavanaught, s'occupe de tout, je reste en contact avec lui et on pourra le contacter tout de suite en cas d'urgence. Je ne t'oblige pas venir avec nous, mais tu es la seule qui sache comment s'occuper de Maura.**_

_**Bien sûr que je viens, je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans moi.**_

_**Frankie et moi, on s'occupera de votre sécurité.**_

_**D'accord. **_

On resta la a se regarder un moment. Mais les pleures de Maura nous ramenèrent tout de suite vers elle. Angela la berçait de nouveau, pour la calmer. Elle eut une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, en entendant

_**Je t'aime maman, . . . Rizzoli**_. Maura avait prononcé cette phrase en dormant, alors qu'elle se calmait.

A ce moment je vis tout l'amour et toute la fierté de ma mère pour cette femme. Je compris qu'elle irait au bout du monde s'il le fallait pour elle. Mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'écarte pour ne pas la réveiller.

_**Sais bon tu as tout ?**_

_**Oui, ou veut tu que l'on se retrouve ?**_

_**A l'entrer sud du parc.**_

_**Ok, je vous attends.**_

Je raccrochais, _**c'était le moment **_! j'ouvre la porte et fait signe aux inspecteurs qu'ils peuvent descendre.

Je fais signe a Frost de venir.

_**C'est le moment, on doit partir, peux-tu prendre Maura dans tes bras pour descendre ?**_

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers les deux femmes. Angela ouvris les bras et laissa Frost l'attraper. IL la souleva et celle-ci passa ces bras autour de son cou. Tous prirent la direction du parking. Jane ouvrit la porte arrière du premier véhicule et laissa Frost l'installer sur le siège arrière. Elle le remercia. Elle se dirigea vers la seconde voiture, donna le lieu de rendez-vous au policier et lui indiquât qu'il devait attendre dix minutes après notre départ pour partir. Angela monta dans le véhicule et se dissimula sur la banquette. Jane l'embrassa avant retourner à l'autre voiture. Elle monta et ordonna de partir. Elle se posa derrière le siège avant, sur le sol de la voiture. Elle posa une main dans les cheveux de Maura et l'autre sur son épaule afin de la tenir.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre, j'ai dut calmer Maura deux fois, alors qu'elle s'agitait. Soulager d'être arrivé, je vis Frankie sortir de la voiture. Je sors et le rejoint. _**Alors tout c'est bien passer ?**_

_**Oui ne t'inquiet pas, je n'ai pas fait le trajet d'une seule traite, j'ai pris différente rue, à chaque trajet, ça m'a rallongé m'ais bon. La voiture, je l'ai loué, au nom d'un agent d'un autre service.**_

_**Excellent petit frère tu m'impressionne !**_

IL me regarda avec un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est maman qui nous a rejoints enfin. Elle descend de la voiture et je demande au collègue de bien vouloir sortir de la voiture. Et d'installer Maura dans L'autre.

Angela qui venait d'entendre sa fille parler, s'installa dans la voiture, prête à accueillir la jeune femme. Il la posa sur la banquette arrière, la tête poser sur les genoux de maman Rizzoli.

_**Merci messieurs, vous pouvez repartir.**_

Ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et reprirent la route.

Frankie et Jane montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la route, en direction du chalet.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Havre de paix

**Chapitre 6 – Havre de paix**

Le trajet se faisait en silence, lorsque Maura se remit à pleurer. Angela la berça, mes ses pleures continuèrent, alors elle posa sa tête sur celle-ci et fredonna a son oreille. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma. Angela releva la tête

_**Je suis inquiet Jane, elle ne va pas bien, elle dort beaucoup.**_

_**Je sais, moi aussi je suis inquiet, mais elle est en état de choc, il lui faut du temps.**_

Le reste de la route se fit dans le silence. Jane décida de faire le trajet d'une seule traite, elle en avait pour quatre heures de route environs.

Pendant ce temps Frost et Korsak avait découvert l'identité de l'homme de la gare, Viny Diuke, ex taulard, libérer il y a cinq mois. Son casier était bien chargé, vole, viole, agression, tentative de meurtre,. . . Aucune information sur son adresse, juste le nom de son conseiller de réinsertion.

Les deux hommes partirent immédiatement à sa rencontre. Le conseiller avait perdu la trace de Viny il a trois semaines déjà, et ne savait pas du tout ou il était, tout ce qu'il avait pu donner était son ancienne adresse. Trente minutes plus tard, nos deux policiers arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble, de Viny. Il habitait aux troisièmes étages appartement 308. Arriver devant la porte, ils l'enfoncèrent, puis firent le tour des lieus. Rien, l'homme ne semblait pas être venu ici depuis longtemps. Il semblerait qu'il soit parti précipitamment. Les deux hommes se mirent à la recherche d'indices. Korsak trouva dans un des tiroirs plusieurs boites d'allumettes venant d'un bar à strip-tease. Ils décidèrent d'aller là-bas et de rester en planque toute la nuit, espérant que notre homme vienne y faire un tour.

Enfin arriver à l'adresse donné par Cavanaught, tous furent saisit par la beauté du paysage. Un magnifique chalet en bois, perdu devant une mer d'un bleu intense, entouré pas de nombreux arbres. L'endroit était idyllique, mais la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus rendait le plaisir, moins intense.

Jane partit devant voir les lieux avant de s'installer. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrer, le décor était sobre et très élégant. Elle chercha d'abord la cachète dont lui avait parlé Cavanaught. Très bien dissimuler, il fut impossible de la trouver, si on ne savait pas ce que l'on cherche. Elle passa dans chaque pièce une par une, tout semblait normale. Elle retourna à la voiture et fit signe que tout allait bien.

Celle-ci sortit les sacs avec l'aide de sa mère tandis que Frankie s'occupait du docteur Isles. Ils entrèrent, dans le chalet qui n'avait que deux chambres, une au rez-de-chaussée, avec un grand lit, et la plus grande à l'étage avec deux plus petit lits. Angela laissa la chambre du bas aux filles et Pris la chambre du haut avec Frankie. Celui-ci tenta de négocier, mais sa mère le fusilla du regard, il renonça. Il installa la jeune femme dans sa chambre, et alla aider les autres à s'installer. La porte de la chambre fut laisser ouverte afin de garder toujours un œil sur la jeune femme endormit.

La petite maison, n'était pas si petite songea Jane, il y avait au rez-de-chaussée, la salle avec une cheminer, la cuisine ouverte sur la pièce, une petite porte donnait accès à la salle de bain et les toilettes, une seconde ouvrait sur un placard. A l'étage, il y avait la seconde chambre, et une porte qui menait à une seconde salle de bain et des toilettes. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres dans chaque pièce, ce qui illuminait la maison et donna une vue magnifique.

L'installation terminée tous s'installèrent dans la salle, dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Angela servit à boire à tout le monde. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment. La journée s'achevait lentement. Angela alla préparer le repas, tandis que Jane retourna près de Maura et Frankie en profita pour faire quelques pas autour de la maison et les environs.

Jane ferma la porte derrière elle et s'installa aux côtés du docteur. Elle resta à la regarder, une main dans ces cheveux, l'autre sous sa joue. Un bruit a la porte la fit bouger, sa mère venait de passer la tête dans l'encolure de la porte et chuchota

_**Le diner est prêt.**_

Après qu'elle referma la porte en partant Jane essaya de réveiller la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée.

_**Maura, Maura, il faut que tu te réveilles !**_

Celle-ci gémit

_**Maura, tu dois manger un peu.**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais au grand désespoir de Jane ils étaient toujours aussi vides. Elle continua malgré tout à lui parler, elle espérait que sa la ferait revenir près d'elle.

_**Aller viens maman nous a préparer un bon repas. **_

Le docteur se redressa, et se leva. Elle semblait agir comme un zombie. Elles sortirent de la chambre. Angela se retourna au bruit un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça et fut remplacer par un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit Maura. Elles s'installèrent à table, alors que Frankie venait de rentrer. Il les rejoignait à table. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant. Tous la regardaient, suppliant en silence qu'elle leurs revienne.

Le repas fini, Jane se leva pour aider sa mère à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine, mais celle-ci refusa et lui ordonna de s'occuper de Maura. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna près du médecin légiste. Frankie avait rejoint sa mère pour l'aider.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et vit ce paysage magnifique, un coucher de soleil sur l'océan, un ciel orangé et un océan bleue. Je pris Maura par la main et l'emmena sur la plage, je l'assoie sur le sable et je me pose derrière elle. Je la fait se reposer sur moi. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas si elle voie se magnifique couchée de soleil. Je lui murmure quelques mots a l'oreille

_**Regarde Maura, se magnifique paysage, tu es en sécurité, dans mes bras. Il faut que tu me reviennes ! Je t'aime.**_

J'ignore si elle m'a entendu, mais elle pose ces mains sur les miennes et tourne sa tête légèrement vers moi, son visage dans mon cou. Je resserre mon étreinte.

Angela qui les regardait fut rejointe par Frankie.

_**Elle ne lui survivra pas n'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda Frankie.

_**Non. Et sais ce qui me fait peur**_. Angela savait très bien que sa fille ne supporterait la perte de Maura.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Je sentis Maura trembler dans mes bras, je savais qu'il fallait rentrer. A mon étonnement, je ne trouvais aucuns Rizzoli dans la salle. En tendant l'oreille, je compris qu'ils étaient montés se coucher.

_**Bonsoir vous deux !**_

_**Bonne ma chérie !**_

_**Bonne Jénie !**_

J'emmène Maura dans la chambre, je referme la porte. Fouille dans les sacs à la recherche de pyjama. IL y avait un pyjama en satin blanc pour Maura et mon short et mon t-shirt habituel. Je commence à la déshabiller, les bleues presque sur sa peau, et l'injection d'adrénaline plus tôt dans la journée avait guérit l'urticaire. Je lui mets sa chemise de nuit, elle était à fine bretelle sur le haut et tombait sur ces genoux, on aurait dit une princesse, sur le point de dormir. Je l'embrasse sur le front et l'installe dans le lit, une fois couverte, j'enfile mon pyjama et la rejoint. Je pose mon bras autour d'elle et on s'endort tranquillement.

Un hurlement réveilla tout le monde, Maura Recroqueviller dans un coin du mur de la chambre hurlait et appelait Jane. Celle-ci se leva d'un bon et sauta hors du lit. Elle cherchait du regard la jeune femme dans la pièce qui était très sombre. Elle la vis effrayer et tremblante. Au moment où elle allait s'approcher d'elle la porte s'ouvrit, Frankie et Angela, alerter par les cris, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici. Jane leurs fit de signe de ne pas approcher. Et elle s'approcha de Maura doucement, elle posa sa main sur son genoux tout en parlant calmement

_**Je suis la Maura, tout va bien, tu ne crains rien.**_

Au moment où elle tenta de la prendre dans ces bras, celle-ci ce jetai sur elle, elle se blotti et laissa ces larmes tombées.

_**C'est fini Maura, tout va bien.**_

_**Oh Jane, J'ai si peur, j'étais perdu.**_

_**Mais tu es revenu, et tu vas bien, c'est le plus important.**_

Elle la berça et la calma doucement. Elle avait peur de la regarder dans les yeux, et si elle était repartie ? Elle prit le menton de Maura dans sa main et leva doucement son visage vers elle. Les yeux de Maura se posa sur ceux de Jane, et c'était elle, cette tendresse dans les yeux, cette douceur qui émanait de son visage, tout, tout !

Elles se levèrent, et Jane fut surprise de ne plus voir sa mère et son frère dans la pièce, quand étaient-ils partis ? Elles sortirent et virent Angela s'agiter dans la cuisine et Frankie poser contre une fenêtre. Tous se tournèrent lorsque Maura parla.

_**Ou sommes-nous ?**_

_**A l'abri **_se contenta de répondre Jane.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler elle vit Angela s'approcher. Elle lui sourit et celle-ci la pris dans ces bras, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Maura ne s'écarta pas, elle se senti bien dans les bras de cette maman. Frankie qui c'était approcher, l'embrassa sur la joue. Tous souriaient, elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle se senti entourer et aimer.

Après les embrassades, ils allèrent s'assoir dans le salon.

_**Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plait ? Je me sens un peu perdu.**_

Jane commença _**De quoi te souviens-tu ?**_

Sa mémoire était un peu brumeuse, elle fit un effort. Et tenta de reprendre à son dernier souvenir.

_**Je me souviens de l'enquête, et OH ! Non ! du styliste**_. Elle commençait à s'agiter.

_**Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien**_, lui dit Jane tout en posant une main sur la sienne.

_**Je savais que j'étais en danger, et que je mettais ceux qui me sont proche en danger alors, j'ai appelé thomas.**_

Angela s'approcha et tendit une tasse de thé à Maura.

_**Merci Angela !**_ dit-elle avec son si radieux sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la Mama !

_**Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc, nous avons discuté, il m'a donné ce que je lui avais demandé et je suis parti. J'ai trouvé un hôtel ou je pensais que personne ne viendrait me chercher. Et, et . . .**_

Ces mains se crispèrent, son corps se raidit, Jane revis les images de cette homme couché sur Maura. Elle resserra sa main. _**C'est fini !**_

_**C'est un peu flou après, tu es arrivé !**_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Jane. _**Ensuite, je, je me suis réveillé, . . .**_

Elle se tourna vers Jane, le cœur lourd et une expression de honte et de remord. Celle-ci resserra ces mains autours de celle de Maura, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Je suis partit, je me suis rappeler ce qu'il avait fait a Thomas, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. Je suis allé dans un jardin publique, pour réfléchir, et je me suis rappeler l'enveloppe que Thomas m'avait donné. Il y avait à l'intérieur des billets de trains pour de multiples destinations. Alors j'ai pris un taxi pour la gare. J'étais un peu en avance, je me suis assise sur un banc en attendant l'heure du départ, j'ai regardé tous ces gens passer. Mon portable à sonner, je n'ai pas voulu regarder.**_ Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Jane

_**Je savais que tu allais essayer de me convaincre de revenir, et je savais que si j'entendais ta voie je ne partirais pas ! Alors j'ai laissé sonner. Et puis je l'ai aperçu, au milieu de la foule, il me dévisageait. Je me suis lever et j'ai commencé à me mêler à la foule. J'avançais sans savoir où aller. J'ai fini par m'engager sur un quai, et lorsque je me suis retourné il était-là, il me suivait. J'ai continué à avancer mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais prise au piège c'était trop tard il était devant moi. Il sait jeter sur moi. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux tu étais là encore une fois ! Lorsqu'il m'a parlé je savais que ce n'était pas lui, cette voix, elle est gravée dans ma tête. Mais il parlait comme lui, je savais qu'il l'avait envoyé, il ne devait pas être loin et profitait de la vue. **_

Elle s'arrêta et posa sa deuxième main sur celle de Jane. _**J'ai menti ! J'ai menti pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien !**_

_**Je sais Maura !**_ dit tendrement Jane.

Angela l'interpela _**alors tu as réussi à mentir ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas après ça, mes souvenirs son floue.**_

_**Non elle n'a pas réussie à mentir.**_

Tous se tournèrent vers elle surprit.

_**Enfin presque ! Lui n'as pas vue que tu mentais, mais moi si ! De retour au poste, j'ai dû te faire une injection, tu faisais la pire crise d'urticaire que je n'avais jamais vue ! **_dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Un peu déçu Maura repris; _**tant pis ! J'y arriverais peut être un jour !**_

Angela qui riait aux éclats, se calma un peu pour parler

_**Ne change surtout pas Maura, on t'aime comme ça.**_

Elle lui décocha le plus radieux des sourires en retour.

_**Et alors comment somme nous arriver ici et ou ont est ?**_

_**Tu allais vraiment très mal, et tu n'étais plus en sécurité nulle part. Je suis donc allé voir Cavanaught pour qu'il m'aide. Nous somme dans son chalet ! Il m'a donné les clefs et a tout prévus pour notre sécurité. Personne ne sais que nous somme la et personne n'as pu nous suivre.**_

_**D'accord et ça fait longtemps que nous sommes là ?**_

_**On est arrivé cette après-midi. Korsak et Frost poursuive l'enquête et Frankie et moi on veille sur ta sécurité.**_

_**Merci ! **_

_**Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait vraiment tard, la journée a été longue donc je vous laisse bonne nuit à demain !**_ dit Frankie et monta dans la chambre.

_**Moi aussi je vous laisse les filles, a demain !**_ Angéla le suivis.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Révélation

**Chapitre 7 - Révélation**

Elles se retrouvèrent seules. Jane ne quittait pas des yeux Maura qui semblait perdu dans ces pensées.

_**A quoi tu penses ?**_ demanda Jane en se rapprochant d'elle.

_**A tout ce qui sais passer il y a 10 ans**_, répondis Maura, toujours l'esprit perdu.

_**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout cela ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Maura fut tirer de ces pensées par cette question, elle tourna la tête vers Jane un instant puis se leva rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte et sorti marcher sur la plage. Jane la suivis en silence. Après quelques pas vers la mer, Maura pris enfin la parole.

_**Tu sais à cette époque, j'étais très seule. Je travaillais beaucoup et je ne parlais à personne pratiquement. **_Elle s'arrêta, le regarde perdu dans l'océan. Jane la regardais en silence, la laissant parler tranquillement.

_**Un jour une voie m'as surprise, un petit « bonjour » et m'as vie venais de changer. Il était beau, blond, aux yeux bleue, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il était très costaud, dans ces bras j'avais le sentiment d'être protéger de l'horreur de ce monde.**_ Elle fit une pause et soupira.

_**Nous avons emménagé ensemble, je découvrais le plaisir de la vie à deux, toutes ces petites choses que l'on partageait. Et un jour il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Il était architecte, je l'avais embauché pour refaire ma cuisine.**_ Elle ria doucement.

_**On commençait déjà à réfléchir sur la date du mariage et tout ce que l'on souhaitait. Et un jour j'ai reçu un appel.**_ Sa voie était devenue plus triste et plus grave. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de Jane.

_**Qui aurait crus qu'un appel du Gouverneur détruirait autant ma vie. **_Dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

_**IL avait besoin de mon aide pour une enquête, Je me souviens de chaque mot.**_

_« Bonjour Docteur Isles, je vous appel car La criminel de Manhattan a besoin de votre aide pour une enquête. Pourquoi moi ? Votre nom est celui qui ressort lorsque l'on demande qui est le meilleur expert dans votre Domène. Je suis flatter, mais je ne suis qu'un médecin légiste de Washington. Et bien vos compétences vont au-delà de la simple médecine légale et c'est vous que l'on a demandé. Très bien j'accepter de vous aider. Parfait votre vole est déjà réserver à 16h et vous serez accueillis par vos collègues sur cette enquête. Au revoir Docteur. »_

_**J'étais flatté ! Moi, il avait besoin de moi !**_ Elle rit amèrement. _**Si j'avais sue dans quoi je m'embarquais !**_

_**A peine arriver je me suis mise tout de suite au travail. Quand j'ai découvert l'enquête, j'ai vite compris pour quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide, 12 meurtres, pas un indice et des victimes ! C'était horrible ! J'ai travaillé nuit et jour. Lorsque la 13 ème victime est apparue j'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes et l'enquête avant pris un nouvel élan. Les inspecteurs se rapprochaient du tueur, mais ce que je n'avais jamais envisagé sais que lui se rapproche de moi.**_ Elle baissa la tête et des larmes on commencer à coulées sur ces joues. Jane posa une main sur son épaule. Maura releva la tête sans pour autant la regarder, elle sait simplement assise sur le sable et a repris son récit.

_**Malgré la peur lorsque j'ai reçu sa première lettre, j'ai continué à travailler, et mes collègues mon assurer qu'ils ne permettraient pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que soit. Seulement les lettres sont devenu de plus en plus nombreuses et dans des lieux de plus en plus privé. Thomas qui avait appris se qui se passait par la télévision a décidé de me rejoindre. Et c'est là que les menaces on commencer. Lorsque ca dernière planque fut découverte et alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir cette fois, il a décidé de se venger, et sais thomas Qui a payer. **_

Elle pleurait, sans vouloir cacher sa douleur. Jane, les larmes aux yeux, ne bougeait plus, elle se contentait d'écouter.

_**Je l'ai cherché pendant 3 jours, sans dormir, sans manger, sans parler, je l'ai cherché !**_ Cria-t-elle.

_**Mais quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, quelque chose avait changé, je ne savais pas quoi, mais c'était différent et difficile. Je suis resté à son chever à l'hôpital, pendant 2 jours. Et il . . . Et . . . **_

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Jane posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maura, mais elle fit un petit geste pour la repousser

_**Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne te jugerais pas.**_

Elle inspira une fois, et expira doucement, puis encore une fois, puis une autre.

_**J'ai quitté la chambre de Thomas pour aller chercher un café, la fatigue était intense. Alors que je marchais dans un couloir, j'ai senti . . . **_« elle se racla la gorge _**» . . . J'ai senti une main poser un mouchoir sur mon visage, je me suis débattu mais le chloroforme a agit rapidement et j'ai perdu conscience.**_

_**J'ignore au bout de combien de temps j'ai repris conscience, mais je . . . j'avais froid, ma tête était douloureuse et mes mains et mes bras me faisaient mal. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout était toujours noir. J'ai réalisé que j'avais quelque chose sur les yeux. J'ai écouté, essayer de savoir où j'étais, mais rien, tout ce qu'il y avait c'était le silence, et mon cœur qui tambourinais dans ma poitrine.**_

Un long silence suivis.

A chaque nouveau mot de Maura, Jane avais plus en plus mal au cœur. Elle savait très bien que Maura n'avait pas tout dis à propos de sa séquestration et elle avait peur de savoir ce que cette femme cachait.

_**Je l'ai entendu tout d'un coup. Il m'a parlé, un petit rire dans la voie, une petite satisfaction. J'étais à sa merci ! Mais je savais que je devais lutter, alors qu'il parlait, qu'il se félicitait, qu'il voulait savoir beaucoup de chose sur moi. Je ne dis pas un mot, je ne suis pas rentré dans son jeu, alors il . . . il . . . il . . .**_

Elle serra les points forts, vraiment très forts ! Ces phalanges devinrent blanches. Sa poitrine se resserrait. Jane voyais Maura se crisper, elle voulait la rassurer mais encore une fois lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, celle-ci s'écarta.

_**Il m'a frappé, mes cotes mon fait tellement mal d'un coup et j'ai eu le souffle couper. J'ai lutté pour respirer et je pouvais entendre son rire derrière moi. Plus je me taisais et plus il frappait. J'ai fini par perdre conscience, après son dernier coup. Le temps était devenu abstrait, le jour et la nuit avais disparu. Tout ce qui restait était les coups et les petits moments de répits.**_

Elle s'était replier sur elle-même, pleurant si fort, qui Jane cru que son cœur c'était brisé.

_**Maura, je suis là, il faut que sa sort, il faut que tu racontes, cette souffrance qui te déchire le cœur, je ne te jugerais pas, je veux juste t'aider.**_

Le désespoir pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voie. Elle voulait l'aider, mais, savoir ce qu'elle avait subi lui faisait peur.

_**Je . . . J'ai . . . J'ai sentis. . . . . Je l'ai senti poser ces mains sur moi. **_

Jane serra les poings, fort de plus en plus fort. La colère montait en elle. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais lorsque ces yeux se sont posé sur Maura, elle ravala.

_**Il ne m'a pas . . . tu vois . . . je pouvais entendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsque la peur m'envahissait quand il me touchait. Il exaltait des réactions de mon corps qui tremblait et se crispait alors que j'étais terrorisé.**_

Jane attrapa le menton de Maura et tourna son visage vers le sien. Les yeux fermer elle se laissa faire, mais ne pouvais se résoudre à la regarder.

_**Maura regarde-moi !**_

Maura serra encore plus fort les yeux et voulu baisser la tête, mais Jane la retient.

_**Ne fuit pas Maura ! Regarde-moi !**_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea dans les yeux sombres de la femme devant elle. Jane posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Maura. Elle murmura doucement

_**Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'ai pas te faute ! Tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il ta fait. C'est lui le monstre ! Tu m'entends.**_

Les larmes roulaient le long de ces joues.

_**Je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet, j'avais trop honte, j'avais trop mal.**_

Jane l'enlaça doucement, elle la serra tout contre elle. Maura se raidit a se contacte et recula. Elle regarda Jane dans les yeux puis détourna le regard rapidement. Elle se releva vite et fit quelques pas vers la mer, avant de murmurer

_**J'ai besoin d'un moment, je suis désoler !**_

Sans dire plus, sans même laisser Jane lui répondre elle avait déjà atteint le bord de l'eau. Jane la regardais faire, elle pleurait en silence. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle avait peur de la perdre.

Maura fit quelque pas de plus et trempa ces pieds dans l'eau, un peu froide au début, le son des vagues, la beauté de l'océan, cette petite brise elle s'avança encore un peu. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle tira sa chemise de nuit au-dessus sa tête, maintenant en sous vêtement elle s'avança encore plus dans l'eau. Un pied après l'autre, elle se retrouva l'eau jusqu'à ces hanches.

Jane qui n'avait pas bougé la regardais avancer dans la mer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle resta là ! Lorsqu'elle la vit retirer son pyjama, elle fut surprise. Elle était tellement magnifique dans ce décor. Elle l'a trouvais encore plus belle, mais son cœur était déchirer Maura souffrais et elle le savait. Ces sentiments contradictoires la déchiraient. La beauté de cette femme tout d'un coup, mais la souffrance qu'elle exprimait en silence le brisais également.

Elle s'était allonger dans l'eau et se laissait bercer par les vagues. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ces pensées disparaitre lentement. Elle disparaissait lentement. Comme-ci son passé n'était plus, comme-ci son avenir s'effaçait lentement. Elle voulait ne plus être la !

Jane s'approcha de l'eau doucement, elle ramassa sa chemise de nuit et continua à la regarder. Elle pouvait repousser se sentiments de perte, elle s'avait que son amie s'éloignais d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment la retenir !

Maura fut ramener à la réalité par les tremblements de son corps, elle se redressa et regarder une dernière fois le paysage devant elle avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre la plage. Elle ne voyait pas Jane, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle marcha en silence la tête baissée.

Jane sentit son cœur se brisé en voyant Maura revenir et elle sait rendu compte que celle-ci ne voulais pas la regarder, mais ne dit pas un mot. Arriver à sa hauteur, Maura s'arrêta mais ne leva pas la tête. Elle reprit son chemin, Jane a ces cotés. Elles entrèrent dans la maison, Maura alla dans la chambre prendre des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Jane s'installa dans le lit, un petit espoir dans son cœur. Maura l'avait attendu, elle c'était arrêter près d'elle. Même si elle ne l'avait pas regarder.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle s'installa près de Jane dans le lit. Elle lui tourna le dos. Jane pouvais la sentir trembler, elle ne pouvait retenir ces gestes et posa une main sur l'épaule de Maura. Celle sursauta, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

_**Merde Maura tu es glacée !**_

Sans même réfléchir, elle l'enlaça pour la réchauffée. Maura était crispé dans cette étreinte. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ces mains, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et resserra ces bras doucement.

Au bout d'un moment les tremblements cessèrent et les larmes aussi. Elle releva la tête et vit que Maura c'était endormi. Elle posa un baiser sur sa tête et posa sa tête dans son cou avait de s'endormir aussi.

Un terrible cauchemar la réveilla en sursaut Jane regarda autour d'elle avant de se souvenir ou elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Maura dormais encore, mais elle fut surprise de voir le lit vide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva rapidement avant de quitter la chambre à la hâte. Elle fit le tour de la cuisine, de la salle de bain, du salon, elle monta au premier, sa mère et son frère dormaient profondément. Elle redescendit vite et sortis de la maison, elle court à la plage, mais rien ! Maura n'était pas la ! La panique la submergeait, son battait très fort, sa respiration s'accélérait.

Elle retourna dans la maison, son regard courait la pièce lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe sur le plan de travail. Elle s'approcha doucement. Son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et elle ne put retenir son cris

_**NON !**_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Disparition

**Chapitre 8 Disparition**

_**Non ! **_Hurla Jane.

Frankie et Angela qui furent réveiller par se cris, descendirent a la hâte, pour retrouver Jane debout dans la cuisine, une enveloppe dans les mains, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

_**Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ s'écria Frankie.

Les mains tremblantes, Jane regarda Frankie et sa mère, avant de regarder à nouveau l'enveloppe. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir.

Angela posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et Frankie lui pris l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lut à haute voix le texte a l'intérieur

_« Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli,_

_Vous êtes une femme intrigante ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma très chère Maura est si proche de vous, mais je suis impatient de le découvrir. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre et voir à votre sujet, je peux dire que vous tenez à elle._

_Je vous comprends ! Qu'elle femme n'est –elle pas ? Elle est encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle a plus à perdre maintenant ! Il me tarde de savoir si vous êtes vraiment la femme que tout le monde pense ! Et si vos sentiments seront à la hauteur de ma bien-aimée !_

_Je vais très bientôt vous donner des nouvelles d'elle !_

_A très bientôt ! »_

Jane pleurais en silence et elle sentait la colère monter en elle. La lecture finis, elle courut a l'entrer et ouvris la cachète secret et enclencha l'alarme. Elle courut à l'extérieur et hurla fort

_**MAURA ! **_

Sa mère et son frère en entendant son cri se raidirent et coururent la rejoindre dehors. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur son visage, elle pleurait fort.

Sa mère se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça

_**Jane ! Tu vas la retrouver, tu dois te battre, tu ne dois pas abandonner !**_

Les sanglots dans la voix elle serait plus fort encore sa fille.

_**J'avais promis ! J'avais promis ! Maman ! Je lui promis de la garder en sécurité et je l'ai perdu ! Il me l'a prise maman !**_

Elle hurlait et n'arrivais pas à se calmer. Frankie était parti faire le tour de la maison à la recherche de la moindre trace. Angela berçait sa fille. Le bruit des sirènes les tirèrent de leurs pleures. Jane se releva, et couru à leurs rencontres.

6 Voitures se garèrent près de la maison, un vieux policier sortis le premier

Il devait avoir la soixantaine, il avait les cheveux blanc, couper court, il était très muscler et en excellente forme. Il se dirigea vers Jane immédiatement

_**Lieutenant Rizzoli ?**_

_**Oui**_

_**Je suis le commandant Adam Lecocq ! Cavanaught m'as prévenu, que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**Il l'a emmené, le docteur Maura Isles a disparu !**_

Il fit signe aux autres policiers, et ceux-ci se dispersèrent.

_**Quand l'avez-vous vue la dernière fois ?**_

Jane inspira profondément afin de retenir les larmes qui menaces de sortir à nouveau

_**Elle s'est couchée à 2 heures du matin, et lorsque je me suis réveillé, je l'ai cherché mais elle n'était plus là !**_

Il réfléchit un instant, baissa la tête pour regarder sa montre avant de regarder à nouveau Jane.

_**Elle a disparu depuis 5 heures, il a pu l'emmener n' importe où !**_

Ils furent interrompu par Frankie

_**Jane, Jane viens voir, j'ai trouvé des traces de pneu qui ne correspondent pas à nôtre véhicule.**_

Tous le suivirent rapidement, ils avaient passé au-dessus d'un talus et étaient passé au travers de plusieurs arbres avant de se retrouver dans un endroit ouvert, à l'écart de la maison.

Ils regardèrent les traces de pneu, et autour, un cri les fit se tourner vers un policier.

_**J'ai quelque chose ici !**_

Arriver à sa hauteur, Jane se jeta sur la découverte de l'homme, elle se tourna vers les autres.

_**C'est à elle ! C'est un morceau de sa chemise de nuit !**_

Un scientifique apporta un sachet afin de récupérer la preuve.

Le commandant se retourna vers Jane

_**Vous devez retourner à Boston !**_

Avant que Jane eu le temps de protester, il reprit

_**Si le tueur cherche à vous contacter se sera surement là-bas ! De plus mes hommes vont recueillir toutes les preuves et enquêter ici, nous vous feront tout parvenir ! C'est votre enquête ! Je ne suis là que parce que Cavanaught ma demander de vous aider.**_

Jane fit un signe de tête et retourna à la maison accompagner de Frankie, ils retrouvèrent Angela dans la maison qui avait déjà fait les bagages afin de partir au plus vite afin de retrouver Maura.

Ils mirent les valises dans la voiture et prirent la route, Frankie conduisait, Angela assise dans la place passager a l'avant et Jane assise à l'arrière. Elle tenait serrer entre ces mains la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sable. Maura l'avait laissé sur le lit. Elle pleurait en silence et depuis avoir quitté le commandant, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

La route avait été plus rapide qu'à leur départ, ils allèrent directement à la BPD, Cavanaught les attendait avec impatience. Arriver à l'étage de la criminel, tous les collègues se turent en les voyant entrer. Ils regardaient en silence, certain baissèrent la tête. Cavanaught les mena jusqu'à son bureau.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il commença à parler

_**Que sais-t-il passé ?**_

Jane baissa la tête et Frankie décida de prendre la parole

_**Maura a été enlevé ! **_

_**Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Personne ne savait ou vous étiez !**_

_**Je sais, mais quelqu'un nous a trouver et à profiter de la nuit pour l'enlever. Nous avons trouvé des traces de pneu dans un endroit à l'écart et nous avons aussi trouvé . . .**_

Il s'arrêta et regarda Jane un instant, il vit qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur le vêtement entre ces mains.

_**Nous avons trouvé un morceau de son pyjama près de l'endroit où se trouvait le véhicule plus tôt.**_

_**J'ai demandé à Korsak et Frost de revenir et ils ont quelques choses à propos de notre ami de la gare.**_

Tous le regardèrent en espérant plus, mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ils quittèrent le bureau en silence. Angela embrassa sa fille et murmura

_**Je vais faire un tour à la maison voir les animaux et je reviens vite !**_

_**Merci maman !**_ Répondis Jane d'une voie à peine audible.

Au moment où Angela quitta la pièce, Frost et Korsak entrèrent dans les bureaux à la hâte.

_**Cavanaught nous a demandé de revenir vite ! que sais-t-il passer et où est Maura ?**_ Demanda Frost à la hâte en regardant autour de lui, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Frankie lui répondis

_**Il l'a enlevé !**_

_**Mais comment ? Vous étiez à l' abri ! Qu'est-ce que . . . ?**_ Le reste était coincé au fond de sa gorge. Son regard c'était sur Jane qui tenait dans ces mains un tissu serrer et qui pleurais en silence.

_**Vous avez trouvé quelque chose nous a dit Cavanaught ?!**_ demanda Frankie.

_**Oui, nous avons trouvé Viny Diuke, l'homme de la gare !**_ Répondis Frost.

« _Cela faisait déjà 4 heures qu'ils étaient en planque devant l'entrée du club de strip-tease, ils savaient que c'était le lieu préférer de leur cible. Alors ils attendirent de le voir apparaitre afin de l'arrêter. _

_**Je suis inquiet Vince ! Je sais que le docteur Isles est en sécurité ! Et que Jane ne permettra pas qu'on lui face du mal, mais si on ne le trouve pas rapidement ! Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?**_

Korsak se tourna vers lui pour le regarder une minute avant de reprendre sa surveillance

_**Et bien s'il s'en prend à Maura, nous allons avoir un gros problème !**_

_**Comment ça ?**_ demanda Barry surpris.

_**Cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu travail avec Jane, tu sais qu'elle a un tempérament explosif dans certaine situation, mais tu ne l'as jamais lorsque que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle aime !**_ Dit-il une tristesse dans la voie.

_**Raconte-moi !**_

_**C'était dans ces début à la criminel, elle travaillais sur une femme morte, et en avançant dans l'enquête, on a découvert que le tueur avait enlevé la fille d'un de ces anciens collègues. Elle c'est laisser dépasser par ces sentiments. Elle devenait incontrôlable, alors imagine ce qu'elle risque de faire si il arrive quelque chose a Maura ! Il va falloir sa surveiller de près.**_

_**Oui, je comprends, on gardera un . . . **_

Couper par Korsak

_**Regarde voilà notre homme !**_

Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de l'homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans le club, Vince l'interpela.

_**Viny Diuke ! Police criminel ! **_

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à fuir de l'autre côté, il heurta le bras de Frost qui le fit tombé au sol. Surpris il releva la tête. Avec un sourire Barry se penche sur lui le retourne et lui passe les menottes

_**Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit, . . . .**_

Ils le menèrent à la voiture et prirent la route pour la BPD.

Arrivé au bureau, Barry le mena jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, aller que Vince alla tenir informer Cavanaught. Une fois les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce avec Frost celui-ci entama l'interrogatoire.

_**Viny Diuke, vous avez un sacré parcours !**_ dit Barry.

L'homme lui souris avec arrogance.

_**Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes qu'un sou fifre, ce n'est pas qui nous intéresse !**_ lance Korsak debout derrière Frost.

L'homme garda le silence.

_**Vous allez nous donner son nom, et nous pourrons laisser un mot pour vous au juge !**_ affirma Frost avec un sourire_**. Vous êtes en probatoire, nous savons tous les deux que cette fois vous aller passer un sacré long moment derrière les barreaux, à vous de voir comment vous souhaitez que vôtre séjours se passe !**_

Cavanaught se penche vers lui _**Vous savez à qui vous, vous en êtes pris ? Elle est le médecin légiste en chef du Massachussetts ! Elle est apprécier par tous et partout !**_ Il se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine _**les tueurs de flic sont très mal vus !**_

Il perdit le sourire rapidement, mais ne dis pas un mot. Il détourna le regard.

Malgré deux heures d'interrogatoire, l'homme n'avais prononcé aucuns mot. Il fut mené dans une cellule en attente d'être réinterroger. »

Un officier, les interrompis, il s'approcha de Frost

_**Désoler de vous déranger, quelqu'un à déposer ça à l'entrer, un courrier adressé au lieutenant Rizzoli.**_

Celle-ci sortis de ces pensées et se leva d'un bon, elle prit l'enveloppe des mains du policier

_**C'est moi !**_

Elle regarda l'enveloppe et son souffle se coupa. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture.

_**Qui l'a déposé ?**_ demanda Frost.

_**Elle était dans le courrier de ce matin !**_ Affirma le policer et il fit signe aux inspecteurs avant de s'éloigner.

Jane pris une profonde inspiration, puis ouvris l'enveloppe. Elle trouva à l'intérieur une mèche de cheveux blond tenu par un ruban de satin beige. Elle la tendit à Frost qui tenait un sachet dans les mains.

_**C'est à Maura ?**_ demanda Frankie.

Jane regardait la mèche de plus près _**Je crois que oui ! Il faut demander à Suzie de faire des analyses ADN pour confirmer. **_

Elle regarda de nouveau dans l'enveloppe et en sortis une petite carte SD. Elle la tendit à Frost qui se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il incéra la carte dans le lecteur. Sur l'écran un fichier s'ouvrit et tous sursautèrent. Dans le dossier se trouvait une vidéo et la première image montra le visage de Maura.

Frost pris une profonde inspiration et lenca la vidéo.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Frustration

_**Chapitre 9 Frustration**_

Frost pris une profonde inspiration et lenca la vidéo.

_« Une caméra était braquer sur Maura inconsciente, elle était allonger sur un matelas au sol. Elle avait les mains ligotées dans le dos et une chaine entravait sa cheville droite. Des murs de brique étaient visibles, mais rien qui pouvais indiquer où elle se trouvait. Une voie se fit entendre _

_**Lieutenant Rizzoli, aimez-vous mon cadeau ? Je vous avais écrit que je vous ferais parvenir des nouvelles de nôtre très cher docteur.**_ _L'homme sortis de l'ombre, habiller tout en noir, un masque sur le visage, des gants aux mains, rien qui permis de l'identifier. Il s'agenouilla près de Maura et passa sa main lentement sur son bras._

_**N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je voulais juste prendre ma revanche et vous avez donné une toute nouvelle tournure a se jeux, maintenant vous allez participer !**_ _Sa voix était arrogante et grave. Il parlait calmement._ _**A vous de la retrouver avant que j'en ai fini avec elle !**_ _Il repoussa une mèche de ces cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha pour respirer son parfum profondément._ _**Pour vous motivé je vous ferais parvenir une vidéo de chacun de mes petits jeux ! **__Il rit doucement__**. J'aimerais être une petite souris et voir votre réaction à ce moment !**_

_Il inspira profondément de nouveau dans les Cheveux de Maura. Et se leva, à l'écart, mais toujours à l'écran il prit quelque chose. __**Voici un avant-gout !**__ dit-il en gloussant._

_Il approcha un objet noir près de la chaine au pied de Maura, et soudain un hurlement se fit entendre. C'était un taser ! Maura avait tout le corps secoué par le choc électrique. Après trois minutes il arrêta et se redressa. _

_**A très vite lieutenant !**_

_Et la vidéo s'arrêta. »_

Ils arrêtèrent de respirer pendant le visionnage de la vidéo. Lorsque Maura hurla Jane resserra son étreinte sur le vêtement entre ces mains. Sa mâchoire se serait et la rage montait en elle. Frankie et Frost avais détourné le regard, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent dans leur poitrine et la colère les envahirent.

Jane se redressa à la fin de la vidéo et hurla

_**Je vais tuer cette ordure !**_

Elle courut hors du bureau, elle prit l'ascenseur et machinalement elle appuya sur le bouton qui menait à la morgue. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle fut surprise de voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avança jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, elle regarda partout espérant que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. A son grand désespoir ça ne l'était pas, sa frustration, sa culpabilité, sa colère l'envahir. Elle hurla a plein poumon avant de se tourner vers le mur en face d'elle et de frapper encore et encore avec les poings fermer.

Sais poings saignais à chaque nouveaux coups, la douleur physique n'arrivait pas surpasser celle qui déchirais son cœur. Elle continua frapper encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle laissa tomber ces poings le long de son corps. Le sang tombais goute a goute sur le sol, alors qu'elle contemplait la tache sur le mur en face d'elle.

Une pensé lui traversa l'esprit « _VINY DIUKE ! »_

Sans attendre, elle partit en trombe jusqu'au escalier, elle ne voulait pas patientée. Elle arriva jusqu'à sa cellule, elle demanda qu'on lui ouvre et elle se jeta sur lui ! Elle le souleva pas le colle de sa chemise. Il était surpris et lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ces mains, il paniqua !

Elle hurla _**ou est-il ? Qui c'est ?**_

Il bégaya _**; Je. . Je . . . je ne sais pas !**_

Elle le jeta contre le mur à côté d'elle et hurla encore plus fort

_**Dis-moi qui sait ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !**_

Un des officiers qui l'entendaient hurler, a fait appeler Frost et Korsak.

Frost avait prévenus Korsak de ce qui venait de se passer, ils étaient tous les trois à la recherche de Jane qu'un de leur téléphone sonna. Vince décrocha

_**Capitaine Korsak ?**_

_**Oui qui est-ce ?**_

_**Inspecteur Lars, vous devriez venir rapidement aux cellules, le lieutenant Rizzoli est là et elle semble hors de contrôle.**_

_**J'arrive immédiatement.**_

Il se leva en trombe et courus en direction de l'ascenseur

_**Venez vite ! Jane est avec Diuke et elle pette les plombs !**_

Sans plus un mot Frost et Frankie le suivirent immédiatement.

En moins de 3 minutes, ils étaient arrivé sur place, ils coururent jusqu'à la cellule ouverte et Frankie et Frost se jetèrent sur Jane. Elle luttait, elle hurlait, elle se débattait.

_**Jane ! . . . c'est Frankie ! . . . calme toi !**_ Il hurlait en tentant de resserrer sa prise sur le poignet de sa sœur.

Korsak c'était jeter sur Diuke qui était plier en deux, il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac par Jane. Il le redressa et le maintenait contre le mur.

Frost attrapa Jane par le cou avec son bras et l'autre lui maintenant sa main dans son dos. Frankie profita de cette opportunité pour attraper son visage et la forcer à le regarder.

_**Jane ! . . . regarde-moi ! . . . calme toi ! . . . RESPIRE ! . . . **_ces yeux étaient noirs et vide. Le cœur de Frankie se serra à la vue de sa sœur, une rage immense dans le regarde, elle lui faisait peur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre et encore, . . .

A chaque inspiration il pouvait voir la vrai Jane Rizzoli revenir. Malgré la peine et la colère, il pouvait voir la douceur et la bienveillance de sa sœur. Frost desserra son étreinte lentement, et Jane se dirigea vers la sortis, elle croisa Cavanaught sans même le voir elle continua son chemin.

Celui-ci avait vu la vidéo et les officiers l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il se passait, rapidement il les avait rejoint. Il fit signe a Frost et Frankie se s'approcher

_**Vous ne me l'as quitté pas des yeux une seule seconde !**_

Tous deux hochèrent de la tête et suivirent Jane. Cavanaught entra dans la cellule avec Korsak et Diuke. Celui-ci avec arrogance commença à parler

_**Je vais porter plainte ! Contre . . . . **_

Avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase Korsak et plaqua contre le mur et Cavanaught s'approcha très près de son visage

_**Essayer !**_ dit-il sa voie était agressive et sombre. Une fureur dans le regard, et Diuke avala difficilement sa salive. _**Cette femme est mon meilleur agent et la femme que vous avez aidé à enlever est un membre de cette famille. Si vous ne dites pas ce que vous savez, je la laisse terminer ce qu'elle a commencé et je vous envoie en taule pour meurtre.**_ Il inspira profondément _**un petit mot aux gardiens et croyez-moi, la mort serra votre nouveau souhait ! **_

Viny l'examina un moment et vis que son expression ne permettait pas refuser. Il était sérieux ! La peur le submergea !

_**Très bien je vais vous dire ce que je sais !**_ Soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

Korsak desserra son étreinte et le laissa se poser sur la banquette, Cavanaught poser contre le mur en face de l'homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Diuke passa ces mains dans ces cheveux et son visage. Il inspira profondément et baissa la voie

_**Il a de l'aide !**_

Interloquer, les deux hommes se regardèrent puis reposèrent leurs regards sur lui.

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**Il a sous-entendu que quelqu'un ici l'informais.**_ Il regarda autour de lui suspicieux.

_**Un flic ?**_ demanda Cavanaught incrédule.

_**Oui, il a dit que grâce à lui il avait retrouvé sa bien-aimée, et qu'il savait tout d'elle !**_

_**Impossible !**_ Cracha Korsak _**et lui qui c'est ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas !**_ Cavanaught fit un pas vers lui et il leva les mains _**je le jure, je ne l'ai jamais vu, tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est des lettres et des messages enregistrés accompagner par de grosse sommes d'argent.**_

Les deux hommes le regardèrent un moment avant de quitter la cellule. Dans l'ascenseur, Cavanaught réfléchis un instant avant de se tourner vers Vince.

_**Et s'il avait vraiment un complice parmi nous ?**_

Choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Korsak fronça les sourcils

_**Impossible que ce soit l'un des nôtres.**_

_**Réfléchis Vince, comment as-t-il put la retrouver après 10 ans ? Et comment il les a trouvés dans le chalet. Personne ne savait qu'ils partaient à part nous et certains agents et peut savais encore moins ou ils allaient.**_

Il inspira profondément _**on vérifier cette piste ! Discrètement ! Si ces vraiment l'un des nôtres, on ne doit pas lui faire peur. Ne parle de ça qu'à Frost ! Et rester discret !**_

_**Et pour Jane ?**_ demanda Korsak.

_**Garder l'a à vue ! Si on la met sur la touche, elle risque de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Seule Maura pouvait la contenir ou la calmer. Maintenant que c'est elle qui est en danger on risque une catastrophe !**_

Il soupira et passa la main sur sa tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes sortirent. Cavanaught retourna a son bureau et Korsak alla rejoindre Frost assis a devant son ordinateur.

_**Ou est-elle ?**_

Frost leva la tête de son écran _**Frankie la conduite à sa mère.**_

_**Ok ! Viens avec moi !**_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Surpris Frost secoua la tête, il suivit son coéquipier en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, les portes fermé.

_**On a peut-être une piste !**_ Souffla Korsak. _**Duike nous as dit que nôtre homme recevais de l'aide de la part de l'un des nôtres.**_

_**Quoi ?!**_ Frost pris une seconde pour réfléchir. _**Sa expliquerais beaucoup de chose**_.

Surpris Korsak se tourna vers lui _**comment ça ?**_

_**Et bien je me demandais comment il avait pu les trouver là-bas. Et j'ai remarqué des anomalies dans notre système informatique.**_

_**Quel genre d'anomalies ?**_ demanda Vince.

_**Et bien des donnés copier vers des adresses fantômes, j'ai lancé un logiciel espion dans le système, j'espère que cela me donnera plus d'information. Et si c'est un flic comment savoir qui c'est ?**_

_**Je vais faire des recherches sur les flics de l'époque qui ont travaillé sur cette affaire et les comparer avec ceux d'ici. **_

_**Ok et pour Jane ?**_ demanda Frost inquiet.

_**Elle ne doit rien savoir à propos de cette piste ! Cavanaught veut être sûr. Si c'est bien un flic, il ne faut pas l'effrayer. Il est surement notre meilleure chance de retrouver Maura en vie. Nous sommes que trois a le savoir et son doit rester ainsi.**_

_**Ok allons-y**_. ils quittèrent l'ascenseur, chacun de son côté.

Jane était dans le bureau de Maura, allonger sur son canapé encore en pleure. Sa mère assise au sol près d'elle passait une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et l'autre frottait son épaule. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour convaincre sa fille de descendre et 30 minutes pour qu'elle se laisse soigner les mains. Maintenant elle luttait contre la fatigue.

Seulement le sommeil l'emporta et Jane sombra peut a peut dans un rêve.

_« C'était une magnifique journée le soleil était lever depuis longtemps et la ville était en effervescence. Elle mit un t-shirt et son pantalon afin d'aller courir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle courait. Le souffle court elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre et s'étira. Un cri attira son attention _

_**Jane !**_

_Elle se retourna et vit Maura avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui courait dans sa direction. Jane lui souris et cour la rejoindre. Au moment où elle pense enfin la toucher, quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière et la fait reculer. Son cri tétanisa Jane sur place. Elle s'approcha doucement, et l'homme montra son visage._

_**NON !**__ hurla Jane. C'était Hoyt. Il sortit un scalpel et le promena doucement sur la gorge de Maura. Jane voulait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle essayait de parler._

_Maura la suppliait de l'aider, elle pleurait. Tout d'un coup tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était de rire et les hurlements de Maura lorsque celui-ci la poignarda dans le ventre. Le sang coulais sur elle et tombais au sol. Elle tomba à terre et Jane se précipita sur elle et la prise dans ces bras._

_**Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désoler ! Maura ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas !**_

_**Tu m'as abandonnée !**__ dit-elle dans son dernier souffle._

_**NON ! ! !**__ hurla Jane. »_

_**Jane ouvre les yeux ! C'est un cauchemar !**_ dit Angela en secouant sa fille.

Celle-ci se leva d'un bon, les larmes au visage. Encore désorienté elle regard autour d'elle.

_**Viens chérie ! Allons chercher un café et manger un petit quelque chose.**_ Dit Angela en prenant le bras de sa fille.

Jane la suivis en silence. Elles marchaient vers la cafétéria lorsqu'une voie se fit entendre.

Bonjour ! J'ai dû courrier pour le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli !

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, un livreur, il avait une enveloppe blanche entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas approcher_. _Ces pensées se bousculaient.

_« Et si c'était encore lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait cette fois-ci ? __**Je veux mourir**__ ! ! ! »_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Descente au enfer

_**Chapitre 10 Descente aux enfers**_

Jane debout toujours devant le livreur n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas fait pas geste. Ces mains tremblaient, son regard perdu, elle semblait absente.

Tous savait ce qu'il se passait et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Docteur Isles alors lorsque les mots

_« J'ai du courrier pour le lieutenant Rizzoli ! »_

Furent prononcer, chaque inspecteur se figea, pour la première fois l'entrée de la BPD était silencieuse. Comme une vidéo mise sur pause pas un mouvement, pas un son. Seulement se sentiment d'inquiétude, de peur et de panique enveloppais la pièce.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, le son de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, Frost, Korsak et Cavanaught, apparurent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, tous les regards poser eux ! Tous, non un semblais perdu Jane avait toujours les yeux poser sur l'enveloppe !

_**Reprenez vôtre travail !**_ Prononça Cavanaught d'un ton ferme.

Et en une fraction de seconde, le bruit revint, les mouvements également. La vie semblait être revenue dans la pièce. Frost s'était approcher du livreur

_**Bonjour, lieutenant Barry Frost !**_ dit-il. _**Qui vous a remis cette enveloppe ?**_

Le garçon _« pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux vert »_ regardait Frost avec peur.

_**Humm !**_ dit-il en sortant un papier, _**Mr Isles.**_

Jane sort de sa torpeur en entendant le nom et s'approcha pour prendre le papier des mains du livreur.

_**Impossible ! Le père de Maura est en Australie pour des recherches.**_

_**A quoi ressemblais-t-il ?**_ demanda Korsak.

Les mains du livreur tremblaient. Il était encerclé par Jane, Frost, Korsak, Cavanaught, Angela et Frankie qui avait entendu la discussion alors qu'il rentrait à la BPD.

_**Je, . . . Je ne me souviens pas très bien.**_ Il passa une main dans ces cheveux. _**Il était plutôt grands**_, il se tourna vers Jane, _**à peine plus grand que vous ! Et il portait un costume, pas un costume banal, non il semblait très cher. Il avait des cheveux blancs, je n'ai pas vue ces yeux parce qu'il avait des lunettes noir.**_

_**Rien d'autre ?**_ Demanda Cavanaught, l'impatiente pouvait s'entendre dans sa voie.

_**Non, non, je ne vois pas !**_ dit-il. Il tendit l'enveloppe a Jane, mais Frost la pris immédiatement avec des gants.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourna vivement. _**Lieutenant ! Je me souviens d'une chose ! Sa main !**_

Tous le regardaient.

_**Il avait une cicatrice sur la main !**_

_**Une cicatrice ?**_ demanda Korsak en plissant des yeux.

_**Oui elle traversait tout le dessus de sa main et finissait sur son poignet. **_

Un signe de tête de la part de Cavanaught et le livreur disparut.

Sans plus de mots, ils montèrent à l'étage. L'enveloppe fut transmise au labo pour des recherches d'empreinte et d'ADN. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une nouvelle carte SD. Et un bout de tissu couvert de sang. Le tissu fut envoyé avec l'enveloppe.

Pour plus d'intimité, ils entrèrent dans la salle informatique. Angela les suivait toujours.

_**Tu ne devrais pas être la maman !**_ dit Jane.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Cavanaught, cherchant son approbation. Celui-ci savait que la vidéo serait pire que la première et que Jane réagirait surement pire que la première fois. Même si ce n'était pas dans les règles, il approuva en lui faisant un signe de tête pour réponse.

_**Je reste Jane !**_ Répondis-t-elle fermement, l'idée même dans débattre n'était pas envisageable avec le ton de sa voie.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Frost lança la vidéo.

_« Maura haletait ! Son visage était tuméfier, il était évident qu'elle venait de recevoir des coups. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, et du sang sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle a toussée. Toujours allongée sur le matelas, les mains attachés dans le dos. Un rire se fit entendre. Maura releva la tête en direction de la caméra, mais son regard était dirigé vers autre chose. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amer. Et une voie se fit entendre _

_**Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais !**__ Il parlait avec une telle suffisance. Sa voie était calme, lente. _

_Maura ne répliqua pas, elle le regardait fixement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ces yeux parlaient pour elle aucun espoir, aucune attente, aucune demande, SEULEMENT LA MORT ! se lisait dans son regard, sa mort, qu'elle pensait inévitable. _

_**Nôtre petit jeux m'avait tellement amusé la première fois que je voulais recommencer ! Cela avait été un tel plaisir de te détruire lentement**__. Il rit fort dans son dernier mot._

_**Seulement cette fois il n'y a rien à détruire !**__ Répondis-t-elle. Sans expression, ni sentiment, ni sur son visage, ni dans sa voie._

_**Oh ! Mais sais la que tu trompes ma chère ! Tu as plus à perdre aujourd'hui ! Le docteur Maura Isles, cette petite fille abandonnée par le monde. Si seule à l'époque. Lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai été ébloui par toi ! Tant de beauté ! D'intelligence ! De force ! **_

_Il inspira profondément, comme sil savourait chacun de ces mots._

_**Et pourtant cette souffrance dans le regard, cette peine au fond de ces si beaux yeux. Ça m'a donné envies d'en savoir plus et j'ai cherché.**_

_**Petite fille abandonné, recueillis par de riches parents. Alors que tu aurais dû être aimée, tu as été rejeté ! Seule si**__**souvent, tellement peut chéri !**__ Il rit. __**Tu as souffert à l'école de cette même solitude, le souffre-douleur !**_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyais sur le matelas._

_**Et plus tu grandissais, plus la solitude devenais importante, alors les études, la lecture, le savoir !**__ Soupira-t-il ces derniers mots. __**Furent ta seule famille. Très jeune tu as montrée des signe d'intelligence sur développer !**_

_Il se pencha sur elle et murmura a son oreille __**c'est ce qui me plait chez toi !**_

_Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, elle le regardait simplement. Il se redressa et parla plus fort._

_**Et maintenant ! Je te retrouve entourer d'une famille ! Heureuse ! Appréciée pour ces qualités que tu as tant cachées. Tu es encore plus belle ! Une rose qui éclot au premier rayon du soleil. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie lorsque je t'ai vue et su que cette fois se serais tellement mieux que la première fois. Tout te prendre et tous leurs prendre ! L'idée des vidéos était excellente car tu disparaîtras avec le temps, mais ils te vairons disparaître en même temps ! **__Il glousse__**. Leurs espoirs de te retrouver s'estompera à chacun de mes plaisirs !**_

_Il posa une main sur sa jambe et releva doucement la robe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers le matelas. Il promena sa main sur sa peau avant de prendre un couteau. Il effleura doucement la pointe du couteau sur sa cuisse. Avant d'appuyer un peu plus. Elle se raidit, mais ne laissa échapper aucun son._

_Un petit filet de sang apparait. Il recommença encore et encore. Trois petites coupures apparurent maintenant sur sa cuisse, elles ne sont pas très profondes. Il tourna Maura vers lui, elle était maintenant sur le dos. Il promena le couteau sur le haut de sa poitrine. Avant de faire une entaille beaucoup plus profonde qui lui fit échapper un hurlement. Elle se cambre sous la douleur. _

_Il rit et passa un doigt sur la plait ouverte et appuya fortement, pour entendre à nouveau se cris qui l'excitait tend. Elle était complètement à sa merci, aucun mouvement n'était possible de faire. Elle tourna la tête du côté de la caméra alors qu'il entailla à nouveau la chair sa poitrine. Elle hurla encore plus fort, el fermant les yeux._

_La vidéo s'arrêta là. »_

Jane sentait la rage montée en elle alors qu'elle découvrait les traces de coups sur le visage et le corps de Maura. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle image de la vidéo. Personne ne prononça un mot, ils regardaient en silence, espérant un indice qui leurs permettraient de la retrouver.

Lorsque que le tueur commença à perler de Maura, Jane voulais hurler ! Entrer dans l'écran et le tuer. De temps en temps, les autres la regardaient rapidement, réalisant que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était vrai.

_« Comment peut-il savoir tout sa sur elle ? Comment peut-il lui faire ça ? »_ Pensa Jane.

Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il commença à poser ces mains sur elle. Les larmes tombaient déjà sur ces joues. A son premier cri de douleur elle regarda de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ces soupirs de terreur lorsqu'il lui faisait mal. Elle retint son souffle soudain lorsque Maura tourna la tête alors qu'il entaillait sa chaire à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa place, prendre sa douleur, elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ces bras la protéger, l'aimée, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était impuissante et l'amour de sa vie était en train de mourir à petit feu devant ces yeux.

« Ce regard ! Mon dieu ! Il était vide ! Résigner ! Tout ce que je vois c'est la mort ! »

Jane se laissa tomber au sol, son visage dans ces mains et les pleurs. Angela se jeta sur elle

_**Jane n'abandonne pas ! Ne l'abandonne pas !**_ Les mots furent difficile à sortir alors qu'elle pleurait, aux premiers cris de Maura, Angela avait tourné la tête pour ne pas voir sa fille souffrir, ces cris suffisaient déjà à la faire pleurer, a la faire souffrir. Mais elle se racla la gorge, elle devait soutenir Jane.

_**Regarde la maman ! Regarde ces yeux ! Elle disparaît un peu plus à chaque fois.**_ Elle hurlait ces mots, sa voix rauque et empli de fureur.

_**Tu vas la trouver Jane, tu vas la sauver ! Tu es la seule qui peut la ramener ! Je t'en prie ma fille bat toi !**_ suppliait Angela alors qu'elle brossait le dos de sa fille.

Au moment où Angela allait à nouveau, un bruit l'arrêta, quelqu'un venais de frapper à la porte.

Frankie l'ouvris et trouva Suzie Chang.

_**J'ai eu des résultats sur les tests faits sur la première enveloppe et les cheveux, ainsi que la seconde.**_

Elle s'approcha de Cavanaught et lui tendis les feuilles

Les cheveux appartiennent bien au docteur Isles, mais cela fait près de qu'ils ont été coupé.

Quoi ?! Demanda Jane en se relevant et s'approchant de Cavanaught et Suzie.

_**Oui, la mèche de cheveux et ancienne.**_

_**Il lui a coupé la première fois qu'il l'a enlevé**_. Soupira Jane. Mais pourquoi nous l'a donné après tout ce temps ?

_**Je l'ignore mais j'ai trouvé d'étrange substance sur les cheveux**_. Répondis Suzie fermement.

Tous suspendus à ces lèvres, attendirent la suite avec impatiente.

_**Oui des substances chimiques tel que le savon arsenical de bécoeur, Formol et alcool, . . .**_

Jane la coupa _**ce n'est pas de produit utilisé pour l'embaumement ?**_

_**Oui et j'ai trouvé des poils de léopard des neiges.**_

_**Nôtre tueur serait taxidermiste ?!**_

_**Et bien !**_ Soupira Suzie en baissant la tête.

_**Quoi ?**_ demanda Jane. Elle suppliait presque.

_**J'ai également des fragments de peaux,**_ elle releva la tête et une peur pouvait se lire dans ces yeux. _**De la peau humaine !**_

Cavanaught s'écria_**, il embaume des humains aussi ?**_

Je ne peux pas le certifier, _**mais a première vue oui.**_

Merde ! Souffla Korsak.

_**En ce qui concerne les enveloppes, elles n'ont aucune empreintes, ni ADN, mais des traces d'une drôle de moisissure, je ne l'ai pas encore déterminé, mais elle ne semble pas commune.**_ Affirma Suzie.

_**Vous pensez qu'on pourrait trouver l'endroit où elle se trouve avec ?**_ demanda Jane, une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_**Peut-être !**_ Suzie fit un signe de tête et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Cavanaught prit la parole

_**Rizzoli, Korsak et Rizzoli, vous aller chercher tout ce que vous pouvez sur les salons d'embaumement et les employer. Ainsi que sur ceux de Manhattan d'il y a 10 ans.**_

Tous les trois firent un signe de tête et sortirent de la pièce, sauf Jane qui regarda sa mère, celle-ci lui prit la main

_**Va ma fille ! Retrouve la et ramène là à la maison.**_

Jane embrassa sa mère et suivis ces collègues.

Angela fit un signe de tête à Cavanaught

_**Je reste dans le coin, si vous avez besoin de moi je serais à la cafétéria.**_

La porte fermé, Cavanaught se tourna vers Frost.

_**Du nouveau ?**_

_**Oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur nôtre base de données, quelqu'un à pénétrer dans les fichiers personnel de la doc. A plusieurs reprise, il a étudié tous nos fichiers la concernant, ainsi que le dossier de l'affaire d'il y a 10 ans.**_

_**Comment c'est possible ?**_ demanda Cavanaught impassible.

_**Et bien j'ignore encore sa méthode, mais je peux dire qu'il est vraiment très doué. Il a caché ses intrusions par des fichiers fantômes. Mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui. **_

_**Très bien, vous avez carte blanche ! Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous ouvrerais, mais rester prudent et surtout ne vous faite pas découvrir, il faut qu'on sache qui il est !**_ Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Frost.

_**Bien monsieur !**_

Tous deux reprirent leur travail.

Les heures passent, et frustration augmente. Frankie lève la tête de son ordinateur et se tourne vers sa sœur.

_**Jane tu as quelque chose ?**_

Celle-ci se frotta le front et passa une main dans ces cheveux.

_**Non, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et dans des domaines différents, il faudrait restreindre la recherche. Et toi Korsak ?**_

Celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux rouge, il soupira

_**Non rien encore, il y a autant de monde là-bas il y a 10 ans, qu'à boston aujourd'hui. Et j'ai découvert que l'embaumement était utilisé dans différents lieu.**_

_**Ça va prendre trop de temps.**_ Soupira Jane.

Un cri se fit entendre et une femme courait dans leur direction.

_**Lieutenant Rizzoli ! Lieutenant Rizzoli ! Je l'ai ! !**_

Jane se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Suzie.

_**De quoi vous parler ?**_

Elle souffla un moment avant de se ressaisir et de tendre un papier a Jane.

_**Le lieu d'où viens se champignon ! C'est dans l'ancienne réserve d'eau à l'extérieur de la ville.**_

On y va ! Hurla-t-elle en prenant sa veste et son arme.

Korsak annonça à Cavanaught les infos donner par Suzie et tous prirent la route. En 5 minutes la BPD était pratiquement vide.

Dans la voiture, Jane ne tenais plus en place dans son siège, la peur et l'impatience la submergeait. Tout son corps tremblait, son cœur battait très vite et son esprit courait encore plus vite.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Merci Sophie !

_**Chapitre 11 – Merci Sophie !**_

Frost obtempéra et repassa la vidéo. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que Jane cherchait. _**Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas !**_ Répondis-t-elle, le visage tourner vers l'écran. Et c'était vrai ! Elle ignorait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais la petite voie au fond-elle hurlait

_« Elle te l'a dit, tu sais où elle est ! Regarde encore ! Regarde là, elle te l'a dit ! »_

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, son instinct ne l'a jamais trompé ! Sans en être vraiment consciente, elle avait aperçu le détail qui l'aiderait à retrouver la femme de sa vie ! Elle le savait et devait le trouver. Alors elle regarda encore et encore la vidéo.

Pendant ce temps, Korsak alla voir Cavanaught dans son bureau. Il frappa a la porte, Cavanaught lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit un siège et commença immédiatement à parler.

_**Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose**_. Affirma-t-il à voix basse.

Cavanaught comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait, se pencha vers Vince. Je vous écoute.

_**J'ai repensé à Viny Duike, et j'ai fait des recherches.**_ Il soupira et repris. _**Il a eu un coup de pouce pour un emploi !**_

_**Comment-ça ?**_ demanda Cavanaught.

_**Et-bien, Viny a suivis Maura !**_

_**Quoi ?! Quand ça ? Et comment ?**_ Cavanaught inspira profondément et se calma. _**Qu'avez-vous découvert ?**_

_**En faisant des recherches sur lui, j'ai découvert qu'il avait travaillé au café ou Maura a l'habitude de s'arrêter avant de venir au travail. Il n'avait pas de contact direct, mais grâce à cela, il connaissait ces habitudes.**_

_**Merde !**_ Lâcha Cavanaught.

_**Et ce n'est pas tout ! **_Repris Vince.

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Je suis allé interroger son patron qui m'a dit que Viny lui avait été recommandé par un policier.**_

_**QUOI ?!**_ hurla-t-il.

_**Apparemment, le policier lui aurait dit que Duike avait assisté la police pour arrêter un grand criminel et avait fait amande honorable.**_

_**Et vous savez qui est se policier ?**_ Demanda-t-il dans l'urgence.

_**Non, il m'a donné une description plutôt vague, il a dit qu'il était plutôt grand, brun, et bien bâti. Ce qui est plutôt rependu.**_

_**Et il n'a pas donné son nom ?**_

_**Non ! Et Frost à avancer de son côté ?**_

Cavanaught soupira, _**non, d'après lui nôtre homme est un pro en matière d'informatique. Mais on avance, on finira par mettre la main sur lui.**_

_**Et ?**_ Vince toussa.

_**Oui ?**_

_**Et si on retrouve Maura avant qu'on mette la main sur lui ?**_ L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard du vieux policier.

_**Nous devrons la mettre sous protection ! Mais pour l'instant occupons-nous de ces deux taret et surtout de retrouver le docteur Isles saine et sauve !**_

Korsak hocha la tête et quitta le bureau.

Les heures défilaient, Frost avait quitté le bureau depuis longtemps déjà. Jane avait continué à visionner la vidéo inlassablement. Elle connaissait chaque mot, chaque son, chaque image. Pourtant elle regardait encore et encore.

Le sommeil l'avait enfin battu et elle s'était endormie sur le bureau. Angela qui venait apporté à manger à sa fille s'approcha de celle-ci doucement. Elle posa une main sur son dos et le frotta doucement en susurrant à son oreille.

_**Jane ! Chérie réveille-toi !**_

Celle-ci sursauta et cria _**Sophie !**_ Elle frotta ces yeux et regarda autour d'elle, encore perdu. Le sourire de sa mère la rassura et elle réalisa qu'elle était au travail.

_**Maman que fait tu la ?**_ demanda-t-elle en baillant et s'étirant. Tous ces muscles étaient endoloris et crispés à cause de la position dans laquelle elle c'était endormi.

_**Qui est Sophie ?**_ demanda Angela les sourcils froncer.

_**Sophie ?**_ demanda Jane confuse.

_**Oui quand tu t'es réveillé tu as crié « Sophie » !**_

Jane pris une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle ignorait pourquoi se prénom tournait dans sa tête. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. En effet elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

_**Pourquoi se prénom est bloquer dans ma tête ?**_ demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Plus pour elle que se mère.

_**Je ne sais pas, tu l'as peut-être entendu quelque part.**_ Dit Angela en donnant le café et le beignet a sa fille.

_**Que fais-tu ici maman ? Et, . . . . Quelle heure est-il ?**_

_**Il est 8 heures chérie ? **_

_**Je ne rentre pas maman ! Va te reposer on se voie demain.**_ Dit Jane en prenant une gorge de son café.

_**Jane !**_ Souffla Angela. _**Il est 8 heures du matin ! Tu as passé toute la nuit ici !**_

_**Quoi ?**_ hurla celle-ci. Elle regarda son téléphone. _**MERDE ! Sa fait 18 heures que se dingue est partis avec Maura !**_ Elle luta pour retenir un sanglot qui se trouvait dans gorge.

Angela posa une main dans le dos de sa fille et le frotta doucement.

Jane pris une profonde inspiration et se leva pour sortir de la pièce suivis par sa mère. Elle trouva Frost et Korsak à leurs bureaux. _**Vous avez quelque chose ?**_

Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Ils ne pouvaient même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ils savaient que plus le temps passait et plus les chances de retrouver Maura en vie diminuaient. 5 jours maintenant qu'elle avait disparus.

Jane ferma les yeux et respira profondément. La voie de Maura résonna soudain. Jane sursauta et ouvris les yeux. La blonde n'était pas là. Pourtant elle l'entendait. Elle voulut faire disparaître se son qui lui déchirait le cœur et le corps. Ces collègues avait vu sa réaction et restaient à la regarder.

Jane ferma les yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se concentra sur la voie de Maura. C'était léger à peine audible, pourtant elle l'entendait. Et le son devient de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'elle comprit soudain le mot de prononçais son amie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux a la hâte et hurla

_**Je sais ! J'ai trouvé ! Frost vient**_. Elle courut dans la salle informatique et ralluma la vidéo.

Frost, Korsak et Angela qui ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Jane l'avait suivi.

_**Viens Frost !**_

_**Jane ?!**_ interrogea Korsak.

Frost pris le siège devant l'ordinateur et regarda Jane.

_**Tu peux faire disparaitre la voie de l'homme ?**_

_**Oui**_, sans comprendre ou sa collègue voulait en venir, il obtempéra.

Jane écouta attentivement, _**maintenant tu peux augmenter les bruits de fond ?**_

Il le fit et repassa la vidéo, tous écoutait, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils devaient entendre.

_**La !**_ s'écria Jane. _**Repasse-le.**_

Il repassa le passage et un murmure léger se fit entendre. Après plusieurs manipulations, Frost séparât le son et l'augmenta.

Tous venaient de retenir leurs souffles en entendant la voie de Maura. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait clair. Frost modifia encore le son et soudain ils comprirent.

_**« Sophie Wal . . . . 158 . . . C »**_

_**Tu ne peux l'avoir plus clair ?**_ demanda Jane.

_**Non !**_ Répondis Frost.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Korsak.

Jane soupira fortement et se concentra _**je ne sais pas. C'est surement un indice sur le lieu où il l'a emmené.**_

Frost repris la parole _**elle a parlé de pin, d'eau, de goéland et maintenant Sophie wal, 158C. Réfléchis Jane, elle l'a dit pour toi !**_

Jane se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

_**C'est à toi qu'elle a crié cela ! **_

Jane passa une main sur son visage et fit tourner le tout dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

_**Sophie Waltam ! **_hurla-t-elle soudain.

_**Qui ?**_ demanda Korsak.

_**Le cas Sophie Waltam, la femme retrouvée dans la forêt !**_

Frost sortis le dossier, _**c'est ça ! Sophie Waltam, dossier 158 257 C. femme assassiner dans la forêt près d'une source.**_

_**L'eau !**_ Repris Jane. Et elle sauta sur l'ordinateur._** Je me souviens lors de l'enquête, ont à découvert ce petit restaurant près de la scène de crime.**_ Elle ouvrit une page internet. _**Regardez leur logo.**_

_**Un goéland !**_ Souffla Frost.

_**Elle doit être là-bas !**_

Jane regarda la photo de Maura sur l'écran.

_« J'arrive mon amour ! Tien bon je viens te chercher ! »_

Tous partirent immédiatement.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Perdus dans les bois

**Chapitre 12 – perdu dans les bois**

En arrivant sur place, les policiers se dispersèrent rapidement, accompagner de Frost, Korsak et Cavanaught, Jane entra dans une station. Elle se jeta sur la personne à l'accueil.

Lieutenant Rizzoli, on voudrait voir le patron immédiatement. Jane criait presque. Un homme sortis d'un bureau et s'approcha des policiers.

_**Puis-je vous aider ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**Nous cherchons cette femme !**_ Répondis Jane en tendant une photo de Maura.

L'homme pris une seconde pour regarder la photo avant de la regarder de nouveau. _**Désoler mais je n'ai pas vue cette femme ici !**_

Jane sentait l'impatience et la colère monter en elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau Cavanaught fit un pas en avant et prit la parole.

_**Est-ce qu'un homme vous a loué un chalet hier ?**_ demanda-t-il calmement.

_**Hum ! Je ne sais pas.**_

La rage au bord des lèvres, Jane se retourna vers la personne de l'accueil

_**S'il vous plait, un homme aux cheveux blanc bien habillé ?**_ Tout son corps tremblait.

L'homme se pencha et regarda dans ces fichiers. _**En effet un homme a loué le numéro 17.**_

_**Ou est-ce ? **_demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Il s'approcha de la carte sur le mur et indiqua avec son doigt le lieu_**. Ici ! Vous prenez le chemin de droite en sortant d'ici et c'est le plus loin dans la forêt.**_

Sans plus un mot tous montèrent dans leurs véhicules et roulèrent rapidement vers le chalet. Jeter hors de la voiture, ils entourèrent le chalet en moins d'une minute. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à donner l'assaut, des traces de sang les stoppèrent. Jane s'approcha du perron et vit la porte entre ouverte. Elle se jeta à l'intérieur suivis par ces collègues. Elle trouva un homme au sol dans une flaque de sang. Frost pris son pouls et fit signe de la tête signifiant qu'il était mort. Jane fit le tour du chalet mais aucunes traces de Maura. Elle retourna auprès de ces collègues autour du corps.

_**Alors ?**_ demanda-t-elle impatiente.

_**Je crois que c'est notre homme, il correspond à la description.**_ Frost baissa la tête et soupira.

_**Quoi ?! Et où est Maura alors ?**_ Elle regardait partout et criai.

_**Je ne sais pas ! Mais, . . . .**_ Il ne pouvait pas continuer.

_**Quoi Frost !**_ Elle hurla vraiment fort, la rage la dévorait, ces yeux complètements noir, son visage rouge.

_**Je crois qu'il . . .**_ il inspira fort. _**Je crois qu'il a essayé de la violer.**_

_**Merde !**_ hurla-t-elle. _**Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.**_ Jane tournait en rond.

Un cri la stoppa.

_**Venez voir !**_

Tous sortirent et retrouvèrent Korsak devant le perron.

_**Quoi ?!**_ demanda Jane à la hâte.

_**Il y a des traces de pieds ici et des traces de sang.**_ Il fit signe et suivis les traces avec son doigt et indiqua la forêt. _**Elle s'est sauvée dans la forêt !**_

_**Alors il faut partir maintenant à sa recherche !**_ cria-t-elle alors qu'elle courait déjà dans les bois.

_**Rizzoli !**_ hurla Cavanaught, mais trop tard Jane était déjà partis. Elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voulais surtout rien entendre.

Cavanaught sortis son téléphone et appela la patrouille forestière. Les recherches devaient être lancées immédiatement. Les scientifiques et le docteur Pike furent appelés pour s'occuper du corps. 15 minutes plus tard, une centaine de personnes arrivèrent accompagner par 20 personnes de la patrouille forestière. Ils organisèrent les recherches.

Cavanaught s'approcha du commandant, une femme d'environ 40 ans. Brune aux yeux verts, très athlétique apparemment.

_**Bonjour, Commandant Sean Cavanaught de la criminelle de Boston.**_ Il tendit une main. _**C'est moi qui vous appeler.**_

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. _**Enchanter, Sarah Timmys. Faite moi un topo !**_

_**Le docteur Maura Isles, médecin légiste en chef du Massachussetts, a été enlevé i jours maintenant. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace ici, elle a tué son agresseur et c'est sauver dans les bois. Elle est blesser, nous ignorons encore la gravité de ces blessures. Elle n'a pas mangé, ni bu depuis son enlèvement. Et d'après les premières constatations de nôtre médecin légiste, il l'aurait violé.**_ Cavanaught soupira.

_**Je vois !**_ Répondis la femme une boule dans la gorge. _**Nous allons la retrouver rapidement. **_Affirma-t-elle.

_**Un de mes agents c'est lancer à sa poursuite !**_ dit-il en raclant sa gorge.

_**Il n'aurait pas dû. C'est comme ça que l'on se perd.**_ Elle grogna ces mots.

_**Je sais ! Mais le lieutenant Rizzoli est la personne la plus proche du docteur Isles et vous aurez besoin d'elle pour approcher Maura. **_

_**Très bien. Il faut partir maintenant.**_

Après plusieurs informations et une organisation de chaque groupe, tous se mirent en route. 5 groupes prirent chaque direction et commençaient à ratisser chaque parcelle de la forêt.

Jane avançait droit devant, sont esprit allait trop vite, la peur, la peine, la douleur, l'espoir, . . . tous ces sentiments brulaient en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Maura était la quelque part ! Elle devait la retrouver.

Elle regardait le sol, à la recherche du moindre signe de passage de Maura. Du sang, une empreinte de pied. Il avait plus pendant la nuit et le sol était encore humide. Chaque son de feuille, de vent, d'animaux et elle se retournait.

_« Il lui a fait ça ! Comment vais-je la retrouver ? J'ai si peur ! Et si ce n'était plus Maura ? Et si elle ne serait plus jamais la même ? SA SUFFIT ! Concentre-toi sur ta tache ! Tu dois la retrouver vite et en vie ! »_

Jane pris une profonde inspiration et accéléra le pas.

Les heures passaient et Jane pouvait voir le soleil disparaître peut a peut. Elle aurait dû avoir peur ou du moins être inquiète de se retrouver seule dans le noir au milieu des bois. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, sa détermination n'a pas faillis. Elle avançait toujours, ne pensant qu'a Maura.

Une voie pourtant la sortis de ces penser. Elle se retourna vivement et vit une femme accompagner de trois hommes avançaient à vive allure vers elle. Une main sur son arme, elle les-regardait avancer, prête à agir si besoin.

_**Lieutenant Rizzoli ?**_ Demanda la femme.

_**Qui êtes-vous ?**_ demanda Jane surprise.

_**Commandant Sarah Timmys, sauveteur.**_ Elle tendit une main vers Jane.

Jane pris sa main. _**Il faut faire vite !**_ Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche lorsque la femme posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

_**Une minute, buvez d'abord !**_ Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

_**On n'a pas le temps ! Maura est la quelque part !**_ La colère se lisait dans son regard.

Mais la brune se laissa pas intimide. _**Si vous voulez sauvez votre amie, vous devez avoir toute vos forces. Buvez !**_ Jane pris la bouteille à contre cœur et commença à boire. _**Nous allons la trouver ! Vôtre commandant m'as expliqué la situation et je comprends vos craintes.**_ Elle fit un petit sourire. Et une confiance se lisait sur son visage.

_**Que faisons-nous maintenant ?**_ demanda Jane plus calme.

_**Nous continuons à suivre sa piste ! d'après ce que le docteur Pike a dit le docteur Isles serait dans cette forêt depuis 10 heures, seulement impossible de savoir combien d'avance elle a. je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bien loin, son état ne lui a surement pas permis d'aller bien loin.**_

Jane avait la tête baisser et murmura _**il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.**_

La femme surprise posa une main sur l'épaule de la détective _**que voulez-vous dire ?**_

Jane se leva et repris la marche _**je sais qu'au premier abord, on pourrait penser que Maura est quelqu'un de superficielle et fragile. Mais ce n'ai pas le cas, elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'on puisse l'imaginer. Malgré les difficultés qu'elle a pu rencontrer dans sa vie, elle s'est toujours relever, alors que beaucoup aurait abandonné**_. Jane soupira.

_**Parler moi d'elle ?**_ demanda-t-elle d'une douce voie.

_**Je l'ai rencontré il y 6 ans maintenant et personne avant elle n'avait autant chamboulé ma vie !**_ Jane souris tendrement alors que ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ces derniers jours furent si terrible qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qui faisait qu'elle aimait tant cette femme_**. Elle a été ma lumière au moment où ma vie était si noire. Si vous demander aux personnes qui m'entourent de me décrire, ils diront que je suis quelqu'un de forte qui ne se laisse pas approcher, même pas par sa famille.**_ Jane soupira. _**Pourtant Maura l'as fait. Elle est la seule qui a franchie toute mes barrières et a vue qui je suis vraiment, mes doutes, mes peurs, mes espoirs, . . .**_

Elle tourna la tête vers Sarah, _**je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis cela !**_

_**Parce qu'il est plus facile de parler a un étranger qu'à ceux qu'on aime **_! Répondis celle-ci.

_**Vous savez, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est la seule qui sais lire si facilement en moi ! Sans même un mot, elle sait ce que je ressens. Elle me parle sans avoir besoin de mot.**_

_**Vous lui avez dit ?**_

Jane surprise se tourna vers elle vivement. _**Quoi ?**_

_**Que vous l'aimez ?**_ Demanda Sarah avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire ! Il me l'a prise avant.**_ Jane ne pouvait retenir ces larmes.

_**Vous aurez tout le temps de lui dire lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé !**_ affirma la femme.

Sarah s'arrêta soudain, elle regarda sur sa gauche et fit quelques pas vers un tas de feuille. Elle s'agenouilla et Jane s'approcha rapidement.

_**Qui y-t-il ?**_

_**Elle s'est arrêtée ici un moment**_. Elle passa ces doigts sur les feuilles et en les relevant elle vit du sang. _**Je ne suis pas médecin, mais sa fait beaucoup sang maintenant que l'on suit.**_

Jane souffla fortement et quelque chose attira son regard. Elle prit dans ces mains un petit tas de mouse avec ce qui semblait être des plantes écrasé dessus. _**Regarder !**_ Elle tendit la main vers la femme.

_**Humm !**_ Elle regarda de plus près et renifla_**. Elle est intelligente ! Elle a écrasé des plantes et c'est servis de la mousse pour pansée ces plais et surement arrêter le saignement.**_

Jane souris _**oh oui elle est très intelligente. Pensez-vous qu'elle est repartie il y a longtemps ?**_

_**Elle a encore quelques heures d'avance, mais si elle s'est arrêtée pour se soigner on peut penser qu'elle l'aura ou va le faire de nouveau.**_ Elle se redressa et repris la marche.

La température chutait doucement et Jane commençait à le sentir. _**Vous pensée qu'elle va s'abriter ?**_

_**J'espère.**_ Répondis Sarah.

La nuit était déjà bien avancer lorsqu'un bruit de branche les arrêta. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre mouvement ou bruit. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Cela venait de la gauche et tous se mirent à avancer. Une ombre passa soudain et ils s'arrêtèrent, une forme indistincte passa sur la droite et ils pressèrent le pas.

Après quelques mètres plus rien, plus de bruit, de mouvement. Jane entendait son cœur battre la chamade. Et sa respiration était forte et saccader.

Un étrange gémissement se fit entendre soudain. A pat feutré ils avancèrent dans sa direction. A chaque pas en avant le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus distinct. Une respiration saccadée, des gémissements. D'énormes rochers se dressaient soudain devant eux. En faisant le tour, une ombre apparut dans l'embrasure d'une petite grotte. Jane s'approcha doucement. La forme devenait de plus en plus visible.

_**MON DIEU ! ! ! **_


	13. Chapitre 13 - Prend ma main

_**Chapitre 13 – Prend ma main !**_

_« Je ne peux pas, mon dieu ! »_

Jane recula d'un pas ou deux. Elle resta assez près pour avoir toujours un aperçu de la petite grotte, mais ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle tourna en rond plusieurs minutes.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »_

Elle prit une profonde respiration, elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête. La fraicheur de la nuit et la douce brise sur sa peau, soufflaient doucement ces doutes et ces peurs. Son stress disparaissait peut a peut. Tandis que son corps se détendait.

_« Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je me suis battu pour cela et maintenant que j'y suis-je recule ! MERDE ! Jane, ne soit pas lâche ! »_

Elle se rapproche à nouveau de la petite grotte. Les murmures venant de l'intérieur l'informe de sa présence. Arriver à l'entrer elle s'arrêta. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

_**Je t'ais enfin retrouvé Maura ! Je suis là !**_ Elle murmura ces mots pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais cela fut inutile, au premier mot, le docteur recula et s'enfonça encore plus dans l'obscurité. Jane fit un pas en avant et voulu lui parler à nouveau

_**C'est moi ! Ja . . . **_

Une voie l'arrêta, elle venait d'un peu plus loin derrière elle et était trop forte. Jane se retourna vivement et sauta sur la femme qui avançait vers elle trop vite et trop bruyamment.

_**Chute ! Doucement.**_ La colère se lisait sur son visage et surtout dans sa voie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regretta sa réaction. Elle reprit plus calmement.

_**Venez ! Sans bruit et sans mouvement brusque !**_ Jane chuchotait et retournais doucement là où elle se trouvait 5 minutes avant son interruption. Avec peur elle chercha du regard Maura. Elle n'arrivait pas à la distingués dans l'obscurité. Mais elle savait très bien que si elle utilisait une lampe torche, la panique gagnerais surement Maura et cela risquerait de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Alors elle attendit que ces yeux s'adapte à la nuit et peut être 2 minutes plus tard, elle distinguait la forme d'un corps.

A première vue Maura était assise au sol recroqueviller sur elle-même, les jambes replier contre sa poitrine, le tête poser sur ces genoux, ces bras semblais tenir fermement ces jambe et elle bougeait d'avant en arrière dans une sorte de bercement.

Jane voulais se jeter sur elle, la prendre dans ces bras, la rassurer, mais elle savait que ce serait faire plus de mal que de bien, alors elle luta intérieurement contre ces envies et repris la parole.

_**Maura, c'est Jane. Tu ne risques plus rien je te le promets !**_ Elle baissa la tête car les larmes menaçaient de glisser de ces yeux. _**Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais c'est fini maintenant.**_ Trop tard une larme roulait déjà sur sa joue. _**Je suis là Maura !**_

_« Tu n'as pas été très efficace la première fois ! Pourquoi accepterait-elle de revenir près de toi ? Regarde-la ! Tout le mal qu'on lui a fait. Et tu n'as pas pu la protéger alors que tu avais promis ! »_

Jane se battait contre ces démons intérieurs alors qu'elle lutait également pour faire revenir Maura près d'elle. Elle fit un pas de plus vers la doc, mais celle-ci recula encore. Avec l'obscurité, Jane ne pouvait pas voir son visage, sa peau, tout ce qu'elle distinguait était une forme. Elle ne pouvait pas dire dans quel état se trouvait Maura. Elle s'approcha encore. Même si elle reculait à chaque pas de Jane. Celle-ci savait qu'à un moment le mur du fond l'arrêterait. Alors elle avança encore et encore. Chaque pied en avant fut plus lent que le précèdent. Mais elle s'approchait malgré tout.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher, _**Maura ! C'est fini. Je te le jure, je suis là ! C'est Jane.**_ Et dans son dernier mot elle posa une main sur elle. Celle-ci commença à hurler de terreur et Jane se jeta sur elle et l'élança avec force, sans pour autant la blesser. Elle l'empêcha de se sauver et doucement elle murmura dans son oreille.

_**Chute ! Chute ! C'est fini ! Calme-toi.**_ Je te tiens. Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais, je te le jure ! Elle sentit dans une profonde inhalation le parfum de Maura.

Maura se débattait fortement dans les bras de Jane, c'est cris et ces pleures terrifiait Jane. Elle ressemblait à un animal blessé. Maintenant que Jane la tenait elle ne la lâcherait pas. Elle la berça doucement et fredonna un air à son oreille. Ces solidement autour de ces épaules elle ne relâchait pas.

Le temps semblais soudain c'être suspendus, la vie également. Tout ce qu'il restait était-elle et Maura. Elle ferma les yeux et continua encore et encore.

Une main poser sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sarah derrière elle. Elle se pencha et parla doucement à l'oreille de Jane.

_**Vous avez réussie ! Elle s'est calmée.**_ Elle regardait Maura avec douceur.

Jane tourna la tête et vit que Maura ne se débattait plus. Sarah tendis une couverture a Jane pour couvrir le corps de Maura. Celle-ci ouvris un bras et sentis le corps de Maura se raidir contre elle. Elle posa doucement la couverture et repris immédiatement son étreinte.

_**Il faut la sortir de la !**_ Repris Sarah.

Jane posa sa tête contre celle de Maura et la berça doucement. _**Je sais mais, j'ignore comment faire ! Elle est terroriser et d'est que je bouge un peut-elle tremble à nouveau.**_ Jane soupira.

Sarah posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane. _**Les secours nous attendent près du chalet, ils ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'ici.**_ Elle soupira. _**Nous devons la conduire là-bas.**_

_**Très bien !**_ Souffla Jane. _**Sortez d'abord et nous vous suivrons. Mais je vous en prie que personne ne l'as touche.**_ Le ton de Jane était ferme et pourtant on pouvait entendre la peur.

Sarah pressa simplement l'épaule de Jane et sortis de la grotte. Jane reposa sa tête contre celle de Maura et en la berçant doucement elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire.

_**On va se lever doucement Maura et on va sortir d'ici. Ne crains rien je ne te lâcherais pas et personne ne posera la main sur toi. Fait-moi confiance je t'en supplie.**_

Elle se releva doucement, Maura toujours serrer contre elle. Elle l'a sentait se crisper et trembler. Une fois debout, Jane desserra les bras doucement et la fit tourner. La tête de Maura était baissée. Et Jane la rapprocha d'elle elle l'enlaça. Après quelque secondes Maura posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane et l'entoura de ces bras. Jane laissa échapper un soupire, de soulagement et de joie.

Elles avancèrent vers la sortie. Jane fut surprise de voir la lumière du jour. Depuis combien de temps elle était la dedans avec Maura ? À chaque pas elle sentait une pression contre elle. Maura luttait pour retourner en arrière. Jane posa une main sur sa tête et se pencha.

_**Tout va bien ! Je te tiens. Je ne te lâche pas.**_ Elle déposa un doux baisé sur sa tête. Et repris la marche.

La lumière l'aveuglât un instant alors elle ferma les yeux, un petit cri de terreur la surprise elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Sarah devant elle une expression de terreur et de souffrance sur le visage, elle avait posé une main sur sa bouche. En la regardant mieux, elle pouvait voir les larmes s'accumuler dans ces yeux. Alors son regard suivis le sien pour se poser sur le corps de Maura.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ces joues, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle retenait son souffle. Et resserrait ces bras autour de son amie. Malgré la couverture posée sur son corps, on pouvait voir les blessures un peu partout sur elle. La grande entaille sur sa cuisse, toutes les éraflures sur ces jambes. Les bleus à moitié cacher par la boue. Le sang recouvrait pratiquement tout son corps. Jane savait que sous se sang et cette boue il y avait surement des blessures bien plus terrible, mais, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche.

_« Ramener Maura au près des secours afin de la conduire à l'hôpital rapidement. »_

Jane fit un signe de tête, et la marche de retour commença. Elle pouvait sentir l'effort incroyable que devait faire Maura pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle la soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. A plusieurs reprise elle avait perdu l'équilibre et menaçait de tomber, mais l'étreinte de Jane la retenait fermement sur ces pieds.

Après environ une heure de marche, Maura se laissa tomber au sol, Jane la rattrapa et la posa doucement. Elle posa une main dans son cou.

_**Son pouls est faible !**_ Jane regarda Sarah qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle pleurait en silence alors que sa main gauche se promenait dans les cheveux de Maura et l'autre reposait maintenant sur son cœur.

_**Nous sommes encore loin d'eux !**_ Soupira-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. _**Vous allez chercher de l'aide, et ramener les secouristes ici.**_

Sans un mot ils partirent rapidement. Elle sortit la bouteille d'eau de son sac et la tendis a Jane. Celle-ci la pris et la posa contre les lèvres de Maura. Elle avala quelques gouttes, mais s'étouffa rapidement. La peur et la rage dévoraient peut a peut l'esprit de Jane et dans un dernier désespoir, elle attrapa le corps de Maura et le souleva du sol. Sarah qui voyait son geste attrapa les jambes du médecin et l'aida à la tenir. Elles reprirent leur route, tenant Maura a bout de bras.

Chaque pas était difficile, mais Jane ignorait la douleur de son corps, elle tenait l'amour de sa vie dans ces bras et sa vie ne tenait maintenant plus qu'à un fil entre les doigts de Jane. Elle le retiendrait autant de temps qu'il faudrait pour être sûr qu'il ne se brise pas.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde. Et elle voyait que Sarah luttait autant qu'elle. Le chemin était escarper, à tout moment elles pouvaient tomber.

Un mouvement entre ces mains, faible, rapide, mais bien là. Jane posa à la hâte Maura sur le sol. Elle posa une main dans son cou, pas de battement. « _**Mon dieu !**_ » elle soupira et posa son oreille contre la bouche de Maura, mais pas un souffle.

_**Non, non, NON ! ! !**_ hurla-t-elle. Elle posa ces mains croisées sur la poitrine de Maura et commença le massage cardiaque. Sarah s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et releva la tête du médecin. Jane comptait et puis se penchait sur la bouche de Maura et envoya tout le souffle qu'elle possédait.

Elle lui aura donné sa vie si elle le pouvait.

_**Respire ! Respire !**_ hurla-t-elle encore et encore.

_« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'en supplie respire. Bat toi ! Reviens-moi ! »_

_**REVIENS-MOI !**_ cria-t-elle alors que les larmes courraient déjà sur son visage. Jane était épuisée, alors Sarah la poussa violemment et pris sa place. Jane approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Maura.

_**Je t'en prie, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas, tu m'entends ! Bas toi, bas toi pour moi !**_

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Maura.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre plus loin ainsi que des appels.

_**Par ici ! vite !**_ Hurla Sarah.

Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent portant des sacs et un brancard. Ils se jetèrent sur Maura et ils reprirent le massage cardiaque, tandis qu'un autre lui administra plusieurs produit et un autre sortis un défibrillateur.

Sarah qui avait pris Jane dans ces bras, afin de l'écarter un peu. Elles regardèrent en silence, les larmes et la peur dévoraient le visage de Jane, elle s'accrochait fermement a la femme qui la tenait.

_**On dégage !**_ Cria un médecin et soudain le corps de Maura se cambra sous le choc. Jane inspira maladroitement devant l'horreur de la scène. Elle détourna le regard. C'était trop.

Elle entendit encore le médecin prononcer les mots « _**on dégage !**_ » et son corps tressaillis. Maintenant à genoux au sol, elle suppliait qu'on sauve son amour ! Elle pleurait fort, et tendis une main vers le corps sans vie de Maura. Elle hurlait son nom, espérant qu'elle l'entend et lui revienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui serrait le cœur un peu plus à chaque minutes.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Battement de coeur

_**Chapitre 14 – Battement de cœur **_

Cavanaught, Frost et Korsak, n'avaient pas quitté les lieux après le départ des équipes de recherches. Ils attendaient espérant que tout se terminerait bien, alors, lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin les trois hommes arriver en courant, ils s'approchèrent rapidement. Cela faisait 18 heures que Jane avait disparus dans les bois et que les équipes de secours étaient partis à sa recherche ainsi que celle de Maura.

L'une après l'autre, les 5 revinrent alors que la nuit tombais déjà, mais pas de traces de Jane ou de Maura. L'inquiétude grandissait, ils ne restaient que l'espoir, infime de retrouver la doc en vie et Jane entière. Seul le petit groupe de Sarah Timmys n'était toujours pas revenu.

Alors lorsque les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait sortirent seuls des bois en courant, ils se jetèrent sur eux rapidement. A bout de souffle, ils reprirent leur respiration rapidement, le temps leur manquait et une vie était en jeu.

_**Il faut prendre un brancard et le matériel de premier secours vite, le lieutenant Rizzoli à trouver la femme, mais son état de dégrade rapidement. Il faut aller la chercher !**_

Sans plus de mot, les médecins qui attendaient prirent le nécessaire et suivirent un des deux hommes. Qui les guida dans les bois. Les trois policiers organisèrent le départ. Sachant pertinemment que le temps était leur pire ennemi. Les voitures en route, toute tourner dans la direction de la sortis, sirène et gyrophare près à être mises en route. Une escorte complète pour l'ambulance.

Les cœurs battant au rythme d'une horde de chevaux sauvage au gallot. Les respirations courtes et rapides. Et l'impatience et le stresse en hausse tout autour d'eux.

Jane cacha son visage dans ces mains, elle luttait contre les larmes et le désespoir. « _Tout n'était pas fini !_ _Il ne pouvait pas l'être !_ » Les médecins l'avaient rejointe et ils faisaient tout leur possible afin de relancer le cœur de Maura. Lorsqu'un léger bip la surprise, elle releva la tête pour regarder l'écran et vit des mouvements. Un des médecins posa son stéthoscope sur le cœur de Maura.

_**On a un pouls ! **_

Rapidement ils l'installèrent sur le brancard et partirent en direction des véhicules. Jane attrapa la main de Maura et marchait à côté d'elle, en soutenant le brancard. C'est yeux ne quittait pas la poitrine de Maura. Elle inspirait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait se soulever. Un espoir, une larme, Maura luttait pour la vie, pour le souffle ! Elle resserra sa main autour de la sienne espérant que la sensation du se toucher donne a Maura l'envie de se battre, l'envie de vivre.

Le nombre d'arbres qui l'entourent diminuait à chaque nouveau pas, et le bruit de ces collègues, au début aussi fort qu'un murmure devient de plus en plus fort. Elle a aperçoit soudain les voitures. Et ces collègues qui couraient vers eux. Ils attrapèrent chacun un coin de brancard et en silence avancèrent.

Frost, après quelques pas posa enfin son regard sur Maura, il n'avait pas osé jusque-là, il avait trop peur ! Et si ce n'était plus cette magnifique femme, un sourire doux et chaleureux sur ces lèvres qui illuminaient le monde lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. En 6 ans, il avait appris à aimer cette femme, il appréciait ces petites choses qui faisaient d'elle une personne attachante, différente et drôle.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du visage de Maura. Elle était pâle, vraiment très pâle, si il n'entendait pas le bip de l'appareille signalant les battements de son cœur, il pourrait jurer qu'elle était morte. Une expression de douleur et de peur se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Couverte de plait, de sang et de boue, elle était méconnaissable. Ou était passée se magnifique visage, cette beauté innocente qui habituellement habitait son visage. Frost soupira et baissa la tête, les larmes menaçaient de le submerger, il soupira doucement.

Korsak s'approchait du brancard en même temps que ces collègues. Son regard se posa sur Jane immédiatement, après toutes ces années, il connaissait bien la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de son amie, elle respirait au même rythme que celle-ci. Son visage était déchiré entre l'espoir qu'elle irait bien et la peur de la perdre à tout moment. Elle semblait apathique et ne réagissant même pas à leur arriver. Maura était tout son monde et plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers la petite blonde allonger sur une planche qu'ils tenaient tous à bout de bras, espérant que s'ils tenaient tous fermement le brancard, ils retiendraient sa vie et elle ne échapperait pas. Un geste désespérer, mais c'était tous ce qu'ils leur restaient. Alors ils s'y accrocheraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Cavanaught se plaça de l'autre côté du brancard près de la tête du docteur, il posa une main sur son front et l'autre tenait le brancard avec force. Même s'ils étaient déjà assez nombreux. Tous prirent place autour d'elle. Une armure, une protection, un soutient, un amour, une bienveillance, . . . Ils seraient tous ce dont-elle aurait besoin.

Il regarda Maura avec tristesse et bienveillance. Depuis qu'il partageait sa vie avec Angela, il avait appris à aimer ces femmes comme si elles étaient ces filles. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il n'en pensait pas moins. Et de la voir allonger dans un état tellement incertain, il ne voulait pas la perdre !

Tous pleuraient en silence, personnes ne dit un mot. Marchant en silence vers l'ambulance. Les portes du véhicules étaient grande ouverte. A contre cœur, ils durent s'écarter afin de laisser les médecins l'installer à l'intérieur. Seule Jane ne lâcha pas la main de Maura et resta près d'elle. Rapidement les portes arrières furent claquer et l'ambulance démarra. Le son des sirènes hurlaient autour d'eux et dans une formation parfaite, le véhicule fut encercler par les voitures de police et tous se mirent en route rapidement.

Jane était perdue dans ces pensées, dans ces sentiments. Elle regardait Maura constamment. Elle se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de poser son front contre elle, et de murmurer doucement a son oreille.

_**Tu es une battante Maura ! Malgré tout ce que viens de vivre, tu lutte encore ! J'ai besoin que tu me reviennes, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !**_ Elle pleurait, elle était vide. Sans Maura la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus d'attrait, plus beauté, plus de couleur !

Le trajet parut durer une éternité, chaque minute était une victoire parce que son amour vivait toujours, mais c'était aussi atroce, car son cœur pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment !

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, Jane ne c'était pas rendu compte que le véhicule venait de s'arrêter. Devant elle se trouvait beaucoup de personnes en blouse blanche. Maura fut sortis rapidement et conduite à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Jane refusa de lâcher sa main. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle les suivit, lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Ces yeux toujours poser sur Maura, a la sensation du toucher, les relevas rapidement et vis une femme un sourire tendre, la regardait. Doucement elle écarta la main de Jane.

_**Je vous promets qu'on prendra bien soin d'elle, vous avez fait tout pour l'amener ici, maintenant c'est à nous de prendre le relai ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains ! **_

Jane relâcha doucement son étreinte sur la main de Maura. Les médecins partirent rapidement, parlant vite, et dans des mots que Jane ne pouvait comprendre. Elle resta la debout à regarder son amour disparaître derrière une porte.

Une dizaine de policer entrèrent à la hâte. Cavanaught en tête. Il vit Jane plus loin et rapidement se rapprocha d'elle.

_**Comment vat-elle ? demanda-t-il à la hâte.**_

Mais Jane ne répondis pas, le regard perdu au loin, immobile.

Il attrapa ces bras et la secoua légèrement, _**Rizzoli ?**_

Elle cligna des yeux, et réalisa a se moment où elle se trouvait et que beaucoup de ces collègues étaient là, attendant avec impatience une réponse de sa part. _**Quoi ?!**_

_**Comment va Maura ? **_Redemanda Cavanaught.

_**Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont emmené immédiatement**_. Elle soupira.

Un infirmier s'approcha du groupe de policier. Vous êtes là pour le docteur Isles ? demanda-t-il.

_**Oui !**_ Répondirent tous en même temps.

Surpris et nerveux, il se racla la gorge, _**elle est conduite en chirurgie, et . .**_ _**. **_

On ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, Frost s'approcha immédiatement de lui, _**Pourquoi ?!**_

_**Certaines de ces blessures sont importantes et il nécessite une opération. **_Souffla-t-il. Vous pouvez monter à la salle d'attende du deuxième étage, le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle viendra vous informer de son état. Par contre je suis désoler mais vous ne pouvez pas tous monter là-haut. Il frottait ces mains de nervosité.

Très bien merci ! Répondis simplement Cavanaught. Il se retourna vers ces agents. Vous pouvez retourner au poste, nous vous tiendront au courant.

Ils firent un signe de tête et partirent à contre cœur en silence. Il ne restait plus que Cavanaught, Frost, Korsak et Jane. Ils prirent tout de suite la direction de la chirurgie.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils entendaient dans la salle d'attende sur service de chirurgie. Jane était debout près d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Pourtant seul le visage de Maura apparaissait devant ces yeux.

Angela qui avait appris que sa fille de cœur avait été retrouvé et conduite à l'hôpital, quitta immédiatement son travail et les avait rejoint 10 minutes après le coup de fil de Sean. Elle regardait Jane, elle était vraiment inquiète, Jane était trop calme, apathique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et c'était terrifiant ! Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à personne depuis que Maura avait fait un arrêt cardiaque dans ces bras.

Les trois hommes attendaient en silence assis dans un fauteuil, ou arpentant le couloir encore et encore lorsque le stresse devenait trop fort.

Une voie brisa soudain l'attente.

_**Jane Rizzoli ?**_ demanda un homme plutôt grand, les yeux bruns, les cheveux blanc, une blouse blanche sur le dos.

Jane se tourna vers lui lentement, et s'approcha, un nœud dans l'estomac, les larmes qui s'accumulais dans ces yeux. _**C'est moi !**_ Répondis-t-elle d'une voie brisé.

Il tendit une main vers elle et parla doucement._** Je suis le chirurgien du docteur Isles !**_ Jane serra sa main et écoutait attentivement.

_**Comment va-t-elle ?**_ demanda Jane.

_**C'est pour cela que suis ici ! Peut-on parler à l'écart ?**_ demanda le docteur en regardant autour de lui.

Jane suivis son regard et repris, _**ils font tous partis de sa famille ! Vous pouvez parler devant eux. **_

Le chirurgien pris une seconde de réflexion, puis fit un signe de tête. Il montra les sièges libres et s'avança. En silence Jane le suivis et pris place près de lui. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Jane qui le regardait fixement.

_**Je suis ici car vous avez une décision à prendre !**_ dit-il doucement.

Jane surprise, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. _**Quoi ?! comment-çà ?**_

_**Le docteur Isles vous a désigné comme sa personne de confiance ! Son état ne lui permet pas de prendre des décisions, donc nous nous tournons vers vous !**_

Jane fut stupéfaite par sa révélation. _**Comment ?! Non vous devez-vous trompez ! **_Elle bégayait.

Le médecin sortis une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendis a Jane, lisser ! C'est pour vous ! Lors de son dernier passage à l'hôpital après avoir subi une fasciotomie, elle a demandé à ce que cette lettre soit ajouter à son dossier et remis à sa personne de confiance si elle devait revenir ici !

Jane pris l'enveloppe avec peur. Son regard posé sur le papier entre ces mains.

_**Ceux n'ai pas dans nos habitude, seulement, un de nos plus grands médecins ici était un professeur de docteur Isles, il a fait ceux-ci pour elle !**_

Jane se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et d'une main tremblante ouvris l'enveloppe et sortis une feuille, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Maura et les larmes tombaient déjà sur ces joues. Après une inspiration difficile et tremblante, elle commença la lecture.

« _Jane_

_Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec toi alors je te l'écrit ! Ce qui vient de se passer m'a fait réfléchir. Avant toi, je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner si le besoin se faisait sentir. Maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, je sais que je ne suis plus seule ! _

_Tu es une femme très réfléchis malgré certain de tes choix, je sais que pour moi tu feras toujours ce qu'il faut ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent si je ne peux pas le faire. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité sur ton dos, mais je sais que tu t'inquièteras énormément s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je dépose ma vie sans peur entre tes mains ! J'ai une confiance inconditionnelle en toi !_

_Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi ! Tu me connais et tu sais tout de moi, tu es la personne parfaite pour prendre soin de mon corps !_

_Je t'aime énormément pour cela !_

_Maura Isles »_

Jane pleurait en silence. Angela c'était lever et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci prit plusieurs respirations afin de se calmer. _« Je ne me sent pas à la hauteur de la confiance dont Maura fait preuve envers moi. Je ne la mérite surement pas ! Pourtant tout ce que je ressens le plus fort est l'amour ! Je l'aime tant et elle me donne encore plus envie de l'avoir près de moi ! » _Jane repris place du chirurgien. _**Que voulez-vous ?**_

_**Voila ! Lorsque le docteur Isles est arrivée, nous l'avons conduite en chirurgie rapidement afin de s'occuper de ces entailles sur son corps, elles se sont infecter, et nous devions agir rapidement afin de lui éviter la gangrène. **_Il regarda Jane un instant, s'assurant qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'il dit. Elle lui fait un signe de tête et il reprend. _**Seulement son corps est bien trop affaibli, et elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques.**_

Jane inspira brutalement de peur. Elle pleurait en silence, mais écoutait toujours attentivement de médecin.

_**Nous avons réussi à la réanimer. Elle est transfuser et réhydrater, ainsi que nourris par perfusion. Nous tentons de renforcer son corps rapidement. Seulement nous avons découvert qu'elle souffre de cotes cassé et l'une d'elle sait déplacer. Elle menace de perforer son poumon droit.**_

_**Pourquoi vous ne fait rien ?**_ demanda Jane vite.

_**A cause de ces arrêts cardiaques. Une autre opération maintenant lui serait surement fatale, seulement si la cote bouge, elle peut mourir aussi.**_

Jane souffla, _**et vous voulez que je choisisse si vous l'opérer ou non ?**_

_**En effet !**_

_**Quel serait la meilleure chose pour elle ?**_ demanda Jane.

Il inspira, l'opération serait trop dangereux, attendre et la surveiller de très près serais préférable. Il posa une main sur celle de Jane. Venez avec moi ! dit-il. Il se leva et Jane surprise au début le suivis rapidement. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment à travers les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvris. Il entra, et en se déplaçant légèrement sur la droite elle vit Maura allonger dans un lit.

Jane se jeta immédiatement à travers la pièce, pour se placer à côté de Maura. Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle était blanche, sais traits du visage creuser. Des files sortaient de partout. Elle avait des une aiguille dans chacun de ces bras, relier a des perfusions, de sang, de médicament, . . . Un tube bleue parcourait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre en passant sous son nez. Un petit tube blanc était coller sur sa joue et disparaissait dans son nez. Des câble sortait de sous la robe d'hôpital qu'elle portait. Et la pièce était remplie des bruits des machines qui entouraient son lit.

_**Nous faisons tout notre possible afin que son corps retrouve rapidement des forces. Si elle continu à réagir ainsi, demain nous pourrions l'opérer et sais chance de survie serons beaucoup plus importante que si je l'opérais maintenant.**_

Jane regardait toujours Maura, elle baissa la tête, _**très bien alors attendons demain.**_

_**D'accord !**_ dit-il. _**Une infirmière passera toute les heures pour vérifier son état. Les personnes qui vous accompagnes peuvent venir la voir rapidement un a un, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester. Elle doit récupérer !**_ Il s'approcha de Jane et posa une main sur son épaule. Avant de quitté la pièce.

Jane pris un siège et s'installa à côté du lit, assez près pour pouvoir tenir la main de Maura avec sa main droite et passer sa main gauche dans ces beaux cheveux blond.

Un petit coup à la porte la fit sursauter, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle vit la tête de sa mère apparaitre. Celle-ci avec un petit sourire entra dans la pièce doucement et s'approcha du lit avec peur. Elle posa une main sur celle de Maura et déposa un long et doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle pleurait. Elle resta près du visage de Maura et murmura

Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Angela se pencha et frotta doucement la joue de Maura avec le dos de sa main. Il faut que tu sois forte et que tu guérisses ! Tu es ma fille Maura ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Sa voix se brisa sur son dernier mot. Je t'aime ! Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Angela se releva et fit le tour du lit pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jane qui ému par sa mère pleurait en silence.

Nous allons partir ! Mais avant ils voudraient te parler. Va les rejoindre, ils attendent derrière la porte, je reste près d'elle en attendant.

Jane était confuse, que voulait lui dire ces collègues et son patron. Elle voulait rester près de Maura. Elle secoua la tête vivement.

Angela posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et la pressa fermement. C'est important Jane, ils ont dit que la vie de Maura en dépendait. Angela ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et ils avaient refusé de lui en dire plus.

Jane fronça les sourcils et le leva en soufflant fortement. Elle embrassa Maura et quitta la chambre à regret. Elle les trouva derrières la portes et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche Cavanaught pris la parole.

Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire Rizzoli. Son ton grave n'annonçait rien de bon. Lorsque nous recherchions l'homme qui avait enlevé le docteur Isles, nous avons découvert qu'il recevait de l'aide.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés Jane écoutait, mais ne disait pas un mot.

Nous avons découvert qu'un policier de la BPD informait le tueur sur l'enquête et sur Maura.

Quoi ?! hurla Jane, la rage, la colère, la fureur, toute ces émotions apparurent sur son visage.

Nous somme sur ces traces et il ignore que nous connaissons son existence. Repris Frost calmement.

Et pourquoi je l'apprends que maintenant ? cria-t-elle.

Parce que cela doit rester secret Rizzoli ! Repris Cavanaught, Frost a fait une grande avancer vers lui et on ne veut pas qu'il nous échappe, il va payer pour ce qu'il a faite ! Seulement, repris-t-il moins fort et plus inquiet. Nous avons retrouvé Maura avant qu'on mette la main sur lui.

Jane soupira un peu plus calme. Et vous pensez qu'il va vouloir terminer le travail ! Que peut-on faire ?

Protéger le docteur Isles et le trouver rapidement ! Répondis Cavanaught avec conviction et fermenter.

Et comment ? demanda Jane.

Korsak s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Nous allons mettre Frankie dans la confidence, ainsi à tour de rôle, nous pourrons veiller sur elle, pendant que les autres continu et le débusque.

Frost parla doucement, Toi tu assures sa sécurité et tu prends soin d'elle, et nous enquêtons à côté, nous te tiendrons au courent et si, il secoua la tête et repris. Lorsque Maura se réveillera, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider à l'identifier.

Jane n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart, mais c'était Maura dans se lit d'hôpital, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester près d'elle. Très bien, tenez-moi informé !

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner dans la chambre, elle embrassa sa mère et repris sa place au côté de l'amour de sa vie.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Reviens-moi

_** Chapitre 15 – Reviens-moi !**_

_« Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? J'ai peur ! Je suis perdu ! Aidez-moi ! »_

Maura est allonger dans se lit d'hôpital, des tubes partout pour maintenir son corps en vie ! Mais où est son esprit, son âme ?

_**Tu sais Maura, que je ne suis pas très douée a parler et encore moins de mes sentiments, mais pour toi je suis prête à tout faire, alors j'espère que cette histoire te ramènera près de moi !**_

Jane pris place sur le bord du lit, elle tenait la main de Maura dans la sienne sur son genou et l'autre se promenait sur son visage, dans ces cheveux.

_**« Tu te souviens de l'enquête sur ce tueur qui attaquait ces jeunes femmes dans les parcs alors qu'elles faisaient leur jogging tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Nous avons réussie à l'arrêter après sa quatrième victime.**_

_**Et-bien, c'est lors de cette enquête que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais ! »**_

Les larmes tombaient sur les joues de Jane.

_« Ou suis-je ? Vers ou dois-je aller ? Donner moi la main ! »_

Jane embrassa le front de Maura et repris son récit.

_**« La façon dont se tordu tuait ces femmes me dégoutait et je crois que c'est pour cette raison que mes cauchemars sont revenus ! J'ai essayé de les cacher, mais comment pourrais-je cacher quelque chose à la grande Maura Isles. Après la deuxième nuit tu le savais ! Ce que tu ignores c'est qu'immédiatement j'ai su que tu avais compris. **_

_**Ton regard me parle tant ! Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir le courage de te le dire. Je savais très bien que tu m'aurais aidé et soutenu et que tu ne m'aurais jamais vu faible, mais les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces !**_

_**La troisième nuit est devenue trop difficile. La fatigue était trop importante et les cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus terrifiants. J'ignore encore comment je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte, mais je l'étais. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte d'où j'étais et surtout l'heure qu'il était je m'apprêtais à repartir. Un bruit de porte m'a fait me retourner et je t'ai vue ! »**_

Jane sourit tendrement et frotte la joue de Maura avec sa main.

_**« Même si tu étais encore endormi, j'ai vue se petit sourire se former sur tes lèvres lorsque tu m'as ouvert ta porte. Il était doux et réconfortant ! Sans un mot tu as simplement ouvert un peu plus ta porte d'entrer et je suis entré. **_

_**Tu n'avais pas besoin de mot, tu savais ! Comment peux-tu lire si facilement en moi ? **_

_**Tu as pris ma main et tu m'as conduite jusqu'à ta chambre. On c'est simplement allongées, en silence. Et je me suis tout de suite endormie. Je ne me sentais plus seule ! Mais le cauchemar est revenu ! **_

_**Je ne t'ai jamais raconté cette partis, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en souvenir, mais je me souviens de tout Maura !**_

_**Alors que j'avais peur, j'ai sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de moi en passant sous ma tête. Tu m'as tiré doucement contre toi ! Les battements de ton cœur résonnaient fort dans mon oreille alors que je posais mas tête sur ta poitrine. »**_

Jane posa sa main sur le cœur de Maura et ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ces battements. Même si la machine bip au même rythme, la sensation sous la main de Jane signifiait beaucoup plus pour elle.

_**« Chaque battement fort et puissant et en même temps calme et rassurant. Tu m'as entouré de tes bras et je me suis blotti contre toi. Tu as commencé à me bercer doucement. J'ai ouvert les yeux une minute et je t'ai regardé. Tu avais l'air si calme ! Même si tes yeux étaient fermés, je pouvais voir cette lumière à l'intérieur.**_

_**J'ai refermé mes yeux et j'ai inspiré profondément. Ton odeur a envahis mon être tout entier à ce moment. Une sensation de confort, de sécurité mon étreintes si fort ! À ce moment. Je me suis laissé aller.**_

_**Un murmure à atteint mes oreilles au bout d'un moment. J'ai écouté un peu mieux et je me suis rendu compte que tu fredonnais pour moi ! **_

_**C'était doux et tendre ! Chaud et réconfortant ! Je me suis endormi doucement et heureuse. Cette nuit-là je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ! »**_

_« Quelqu'un me suis ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne ! Pitié ! PITIE ! »_

Jane se leva et alla devant la fenêtre, regardé à l'extérieur. La vie semblait continuer, le monde semblait continuer de tourner, pourtant !

Dans cette chambre tout semblait un suspend ! Le temps semblait c'être arrêter ! La vie mise sur pause. Le monde semblait avoir disparus ! Jane se tourna vers Maura, elle la regarda un instant.

_**Tu es tout monde Maura ! Que vais-je faire si tu m'abandonne ? Comment pourrais-je surmonter ton absence si tu abandonnes et me laisse seul ?**_

Elle fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur le pied de Maura, au-dessus de la couverture.

_**Je suis peut-être égoïste et pour te garder près de moi je suis prête à l'être encore plus ! Reste ! Reste avec moi !**_

Elle baissa la tête, inspira profondément et repris place sur le lit près de Maura. Sa main repris celle de Maura et l'autre caressait ces cheveux d'or.

_« Court ! Court ! Ne te retourne pas et ne t'arrête pas ! COURT ! »_

_**« Le lendemain, cette nuit a beaucoup tourné dans mon esprit ! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pensée à ces sentiments que j'avais ressentis dans tes bras. Nous sommes amies, et je pense que nous sommes plus que cela. A ce moment c'est ce que j'ai pensé ! **_

_**Dire que c'était de l'amour, à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prête ! **_

_**Comment j'aurais pu l'être ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et surtout tu es une femme ! Nous avons toujours fréquenté des hommes, alors un tel changement.**_

_**Mais . . . »**_

Un bip fort l'interrompit. Jane regarda la machine à sa gauche. Sa gorge, son cœur, son estomac, tout venaient de se noués. Après une minute un autre bip se fit entendre. Elle regarda Maura.

_**Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça ! Ne part pas !**_

Et les craintes de Jane furent confirmées lorsqu'un médecin entra en trombe dans la chambre suivis par une autre personne et l'infirmière qui allait et venait régulièrement, pour surveiller Maura.

Jane recula contre le mur, elle regardait en silence, la peur dans les yeux. Son souffle coupé.

Le médecin pris son stéthoscope et écouta attentivement le cœur de Maura. Il poussa les couvertures et posa ces mains sur les côtes de Maura et doucement il les examina. Il sorti une seringue et injecta un produit dans le corps de Maura grâce à la perfusion. Après quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures le médecin souffla fort et la machine s'arrêta de biper. Il regarda Jane.

_**C'est terminer ! Tout va bien !**_

Jane expira fortement et s'approcha doucement du lit.

_**Le médicament que nous lui donnons a causé une irrégularité dans son rythme cardiaque. C'était un effet secondaire possible. Avec ce que je viens de lui donner ça ne se reproduira pas.**_

Il se leva et avec l'infirmière derrière lui, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Jane repris place sur le lit, elle embrassa la joue de Maura.

_**Tu es une battante Maura ! Tu es forte ! **_

_« Cette voie, d'où viens-t-elle ? Pourquoi me semble-t-elle si familière ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, je l'entends à peine, un murmure dans le vent ! Continu ! Je t'en prie parle-moi encore ! Guide-moi ! »_

_**« Donc je disais que mes sentiments me faisaient peur. Mais tu m'as aidé sans le savoir, à les accepter ! L'avant dernière victime a été retrouvé par un joggeur, nous sommes allées sur place. **_

_**J'ai vu dans tes yeux la souffrance lorsque tu t'es approché du corps. Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là pourquoi cette femme te touchait tellement plus que les autres. Une expression que je n'avais jamais vue avant c'est installer sur ton visage. **_

_**Je me souviens être venu à ton bureau pour prendre de tes nouvelles, car je ne t'avais pas vue après avoir récupérer le corps de la femme. Par la vitre je t'ai vu assise à ton bureau, ton visage cacher dans tes mains. Je me suis approché doucement. **_

_**Tu as relevé la tête et j'ai vu les larmes couler sur tes joues. Maura mon cœur s'est brisé ! J'avais mal, je ne supportais pas te voir souffrir. Tu as essayé de cacher tes larmes et tu as réussie, mais je les avaient vus.**_

_**A ce moment, je me suis demandé si tu avais pleuré en silence et si tu avais caché ta peine, ta souffrance derrière ce doux sourire.**_

_**Je suis partis en silence, je n'étais pas prête à aborder ce sujet maintenant alors sans que tu me voies, je suis partis. Le travail n'était pas une priorité, alors je suis parti marcher. Et j'ai pensée à toi ! »**_

Jane se leva du lit et repris place à la fenêtre.

_**« J'ai repensé à tout ce que je savais de toi ! **_

_**Tu as grandis seule, tu as appris à te contenter de toi. Personne sur qui s'appuyer, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Aucun mot d'amour ! Aucune marque d'affection. **_

_**J'ai réalisé à ce moment que l'armure que je me suis forger afin de me protéger a toujours été visible aux yeux de ceux qui m'entourent. Mais toi, tu l'as caché sous cette douceur, sous cette gentillesse, cette bienveillance. Personne ne peut la voir donc personne ne peut la franchir !**_

_**Personne ne peut te blesser ! Mais personne ne peut te toucher assez pour le faire. »**_

Jane se retourne et regarde Maura.

_**« On se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit ! Le monde a tenté de nous briser encore et encore. Mais nous avons survécu Maura ! Tu es entré dans ma vie et je suis entré dans la tienne. Nous avons su dépasser les barrières de l'autre ! **_

_**Après avoir marché un moment, je me suis assise sur un banc, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi que je ne connaissais pas. Une partie secrète, que tu cachais au monde entier ! Je devais la découvrir ! »**_

Jane arpenta la chambre. Elle semblait se perdre dans ces pensées. Ces prochains mots étaient important et même si Maura ne pouvais pas l'entendre, ou pouvais ? Elle devait bien les dire.

« _Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie guide moi vers la lumière ! J'ai si peur dans se noir ! Je disparais un peu plus à chaque minute. Ramène moi à la vie ! Je t'en prie ! »_

_**« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit-là ! Cette discussion ! **_

_**Je suis venu chez toi après une journée de travail, l'enquête te faisait toujours plus de mal et je voulais savoir pourquoi, alors je suis venu. Tu étais surprise en ouvrant la porte. Je ne savais pas par ou commencer alors je me suis jeter à l'eau.**_

_**Je t'ai vu pleurer Maura, dans ton bureau, quand tu croyais être seule**__. J'ai dit cela d'un ton neutre, et j'ai vu la surprise dans tes yeux. Tu n'imaginais que quelqu'un t'avait vue. _

_**Ce n'ai rien Jane ! Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, physiquement et émotionnellement. **__Tu ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne t'en voulais pas tu sais ! Je savais la peur que tu pouvais ressentir, car je l'ai ressenti le jour où j'ai enfin accepté que tu brises le dernier mur de protection._

_**Ce n'ai pas ça Maura ! Je le voie. Tu me cache quelque chose**__. Je t'ai pris la main, mais tu n'as pas relevé la tête. __**J'ai pensée à nous, à toi et j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas tout sur toi. C'est derniers jours j'ai vue des expressions que je ne te connaissais pas. Et J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque part en toi quelque chose que tu caches, que tu protège !**_

_J'ai pris ton menton dans ma main et j'ai relevé ton visage. Tu pleurais en silence encore, et la peur et la souffrance inscrits profondément sur ton visage._

_**Maura je suis là pour toi ! Et je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Je ne te jugerais jamais ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus. **_

_**Avant même que tu me dises ce qu'il y avait en toi, dans ton regard, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais ! J'ai compris que c'est toi que je voulais ! Tu es celle que mon cœur a toujours recherchée. Et j'ai compris que j'étais prête à tous pour toi. Mes peurs et mes doutes n'avaient plus de raisons !**_

_Tu as fait plusieurs pas en arrière et tu as marché dans le salon. Je savais que tu ne cherchais pas à me fuir, tu ne savais pas comment parler et la peur te bloquais, et puis cette petite voix tremblante, tu as commencé !_

_**Quand j'ai été assez grande pour comprendre que la solitude serait ma plus grande amie j'ai décidé de me protéger ! **__Tu parlais en marchant, tu ne pouvais pas me regarder, mais tu n'as pas fui. Je t'ai tant aimée à ce moment. __**Je me suis plusieurs fois sentis rejeter que j'ai décidé d'aimer dans une certaine distance, je ne voulais pas mourir de chagrin, la dernière fois que j'avais ouvert mon cœur, j'ai crus mourir !**_

_Tu pleurais encore en silence, malgré le fait que j'étais là, je voyais bien que tu gardais cette peine cacher, je t'ai laissé parler._

_**J'avais 5 ans, cela faisait près d'un mois que je n'avais pas vu mes parents, j'ai fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, mais personne vers qui aller pour me rassurer. J'étais à l'école quand j'ai commencé à avoir mal dans tout mon corps. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais si froid. **_

_**Mais qui aller voir ? Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner alors je n'ai rien dit. Je ne souviens pas très bien comment c'est arriver, mais je me suis dirigée vers la maitresse en tremblant, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Je me suis écroulé devant elle. J'ai été emmené immédiatement à l'hôpital.**_

_**Susan, elle veillait sur moi lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là, ma raconter les choses que j'avais oublié ou qui étaient flou.**_

_**Ma mère avait été prévenue, et elle est venue à mon chevet. Pendant 4 jours j'étais à peine consciente, la fièvre était trop forte. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est sa voie à mon oreille et sa main sur mon visage.**_

_**Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, elle était là à côté de moi. Elle m'a dit que c'était fini, j'allais me sentir mieux. **_

_**Je me sentais aimée Jane ! Pour la première fois je me sentais à ma place alors je lui « je t'aime », elle a été surprise, je l'ai vue dans ces yeux. Mais elle n'a rien répondus. J'ai pensée pendant un moment que je n'aurais pas dû.**_

_**Deux jours plus tard je suis rentré à la maison. J'étais encore très faible, je suis resté au lit. Ma mère est venue me dire qu'elle devait repartir pour son travail.**_

_**J'étais tellement fatiguer, tout ce que je voulais c'était elle et je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me manquait, que je me sentais seule et que j'avais peur. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a répondu que je n'étais pas seul, j'avais Susan. Elle devait partir. **_

_**Elle sait lever et est partis vers la porte, j'ai voulu la suivre et la retenir, mais je suis tombé au sol, mes jambes étaient encore trop faible. Je pleurais fort et j'hurlais son nom. Mais elle ne sait pas retourner, elle est partis. **_

_**Je suis resté comme ça des heures, allonger sur le sol en pleurant. Si ma mère ne pouvait pas m'aimer alors qui le pourrait ? J'ai décidé ce jour-là de plus laisser personne briser mon cœur ainsi. Je ne plus laisser personne entrer assez dans ma vie et mon cœur pour avoir l'opportunité de me détruire.**_

_Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai consolé comme tant de fois tu l'avais fait pour moi ! Je te comprenais Maura ! Et j'aurais aimée te connaitre à cette époque et te prouver que tu méritais d'être aimée et protéger !_

_Et je compte bien le faire ! __**JE T'AIME Maura Isles !**__ »_

_Le jour se levait déjà, la nuit venais de passer sans que Jane ne s'en rende compte._

_Elle sursauta et avec peur elle se retourna vers la voie qu'elle venait d'entendre. _

_**Tu m'as ramenée ! **_


	16. Chapitre 16 - Je t'aime!

_**Chapitre 16 – Je t'aime !**_

Figer pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu la voie de Maura. Elle l'a regarda fixement. Les yeux de Maura étaient toujours fermer. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Jane pensa que son esprits lui jouait des tours, son envie qu'elle lui revienne était tellement forte qu'elle imaginait des choses. Pourtant le doute était toujours là. Alors prudemment elle s'approcha du lit. Elle prit place à côté de Maura et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle parla doucement, presque chuchoter.

_**Maura ?! **_

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur, elle espérait ! C'est surement se sentiment qui la détruisait le plus « l'espoir ».

_**Maura si vraiment tu m'entends fait moi un signe je t'en prie **_! Elle pleurait et tenais la main fermement dans la sienne.

Une sensation et elle sursauta. Elle venait de sentir les doigts de Maura serrer légèrement sa main. Ces larmes furent encore plus nombreuses. Une boule énorme s'installait dans sa gorge. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la main de Maura.

_**Je suis là ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Tu es en sécurité.**_

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil gauche de Maura. Jane machinalement l'essuya doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_**Je t'en prie ne pleure pas. **_Jane regarda Maura et caressa sa joue. _**Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger !**_

Les lèvres de Maura bougeaient, mais aucun son ne sortis. Jane se rapprocha encore. Mais elle n'entendait rien.

_**Maura écoute moi, tu es épuisé, ton corps est très affaibli et tu n'es pas hors de danger. Tu dois subir une nouvelle opération. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces.**_ La voie de Jane était suppliante.

Les yeux de Maura bougeaient, et Jane réalisa qu'elle tentait de les ouvrirent. Elle retenait son souffle sans un mot elle observa son amie agir.

Finalement avec beaucoup d'effort, la lumière entra sous ces paupières. Ces yeux lui brulaient. La lumière était trop vive. Elle réessaya à nouveau. Sa vision était trop floue pour distinguer quelques choses.

Jane regardait attentivement Maura qui luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son amour ! Maura ouvris enfin les yeux, mais ne semblait rien voir. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Jane posa une main sur sa joue et tourna légèrement sa tête dans sa direction.

Les minutes furent longues avant qu'elle ne réalise que Maura la voyait ! Elle la regardait dans les yeux. Et Jane reconnu cette femme qu'elle avait toujours vue. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Maura.

Elle déposa un baisé doux et tendre. Elle effleurait à peine ces lèvres, mais c'était suffisant pour Jane. Son esprit sonna l'alerte ! Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se recula. Les yeux de Maura étaient fermer et Jane retenu son souffle.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Et si elle ne le souhaitait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ou dire ? »_

Maura ouvris finalement les yeux. Elle regarda Jane. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Jane paniquait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois elle n'arrivait pas à lire son amie, elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

_**Je . . .**_

Jane n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Maura attrapa la main de Jane et la posa sur son cœur. Le cerveau de Jane se calma doucement. Elle posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Maura. Elle l'a regarda intensément pendant de longues minutes. Elle comprit !

Jane se rapprocha de Maura, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. _**Moi aussi je t'aime ! **_Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois elle senti la légère réponse de Maura a son baiser. Les larmes lui échappèrent. Elle avait avoué son amour et ces sentiments étaient partager. Elle se redressa enfin. Maura la regarda une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

Jane pleurait de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur, d'amour. Elle embrassa le front de Maura et murmura à son oreille. _**Je t'aime !**_

Elle prit à nouveau place dans le fauteuil. Une main tenant fermement celle de Maura et l'autre, le coude posé sur le lit soutenait sa tête. Elle se permit pour un moment de se reposer. Son cœur et son âme étaient en paix pour un moment !

Jane dormait profondément depuis des heures déjà lorsqu'un petit coup à la porte brisa le silence de cette pièce. Mais aucune réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Angela fit son apparition.

Elle s'était levée aux aurores ce matin. Elle est passée par les maisons de ces filles pour s'occuper des animaux. Ainsi que de prendre des vêtements, les nécessaires de toilette, et un petit déjeuner pour Jane. Elle savait très bien que celle-ci ne quitterait pas Maura.

Un doux sourire se posa sur ces lèvres à la vue de sa fille endormie tenant fermement la main de Maura. Une expression paisible planait sur son visage et même l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres. Ils avaient disparus depuis des jours déjà sur le visage de Jane. Et la peur de ne jamais les revoir avait tenu le cœur d'Angela serré.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du lit de Maura. Avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle chuchotait pour ne pas les réveiller.

_**Bonjour mes chéries ! Je suis tellement plus rassurer de vous voir ainsi !**_

Jane qui malgré qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond sans rêve pour une fois, entendis la voie de sa mère et doucement ouvris les yeux. Elle redressa la tête et un beau sourire inondait son visage.

Angéla qui souriait en retour comme si le soleil inondait la pièce tout d'un coup. Jane se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Maura avant de parler.

_**Bonjour maman ! Quelle heure est-il ?**_ Sa voie encore charger de sommeil, elle bailla en s'étirant.

_**Il n'est pas encore 8 heures mon ange !**_ La voie d'Angela était plus douce qu'à son habitude et plus poser.

Jane regarda Maura pour un moment, elle laissa quelques larmes lui échapper avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Celle-ci e l'avait pas quitté des yeux et attendait patiemment que sa fille parle enfin.

_**Je lui ai dit maman !**_ murmura-t-elle entre deux larmes.

Angela ne comprenait pas ce que sa fille racontait. _**De quoi parles-tu ?**_

_**Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais !**_ Jane tenait toujours la main de Maura et la serra doucement. Une petite sensation de mouvement en retour de Maura, la fit sourire.

_**Mais mon ange . . .**_ commença Angela.

_**Non, tu ne comprends pas, je lui ai vraiment dit, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle aussi !**_ Soupira Jane.

_**Elle s'est réveiller ?**_ demanda Angela debout sur ces jambes en une seconde et une main poser sur la joue de Maura. _**Elle a ouvert les yeux ?**_ Le cerveau d'Angela tourner en boucle, « Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! . . . »

Jane souris a la réaction de sa mère. _**Oui elle a ouvert les yeux.**_

_**Jane !**_ protesta Angela. _**Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! dit moi plus !**_

Avec un grand, très grand soupir, Jane roula des yeux. Mais voir sa mère ainsi fut un plaisir. Depuis le début elle semblait éteinte, assombris par la peur, le doute, l'inquiétude. Elle retrouvait sa mère et même si elle tirait un peu trop sur la corde souvent, Jane se rendis compte à quel cela lui avait manqué.

_**Ok ! Ok ! Je lui parlais et elle m'a répondus ! Au début j'ai crus que c'était mon imagination. Mais je lui ai demandé de me faire un signe si elle m'entendait.**_ Jane lui souriait tendrement, alors qu'Angela passa sa main dans les cheveux de Maura_**. Et elle l'a fait, elle a serré mes doigts. **_

Jane s'arrêta là au grand désespoir de sa mère. _**Et ?!**_

_**Maman ! **_Souffla Jane. _**Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que tu n'aurais pas toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Non !**_ Répondis-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_**Elle a ouvert les yeux, doucement. J'ai crus qu'il y avait un problème au début parce qu'elle ne semblait pas me voir, mais après un moment elle me regardait droit dans les yeux**_. Jane rougit et détourna la tête de la vision de sa mère. Celle-ci pas dupe lui demanda. _**Jane ?!**_

Avec une voie plus douce et timide elle chuchota, _**je l'ai embrassé !**_

_**Quoi ?**_ demanda Angela.

_**Je l'ai embrassé !**_ cria Jane, maintenant le visage rouge comme une tomate. Angela ne put retenir le rire qui la submergeait.

_**Maman !**_ grogna Jane.

Celle-ci se calma un peu. _**Et ensuite ?**_

_**Ensuite ? Ensuite j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me suis reculer. Je suis resté à la regarder. Une larme lui a échappé et j'ai eu peur ! J'ai pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas et j'ai voulu m'écarter, mais. . . **_

_**Mais ?!**_ Poussa Angela.

_**Mais elle a attrapé ma main et la placer sur son cœur. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé à nouveau et elle a répondus à mon baiser.**_ Les yeux de Jane alors qu'elle parlait et le cœur d'Angela se réchauffait. _**Elle s'est rendormie.**_

Angela posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. _**Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie.**_

_**Moi aussi maman.**_ Jane regarda de nouveau sa petite amie, et elle fut attirée par l'entaille sur sa poitrine. Depuis que Jane l'avait retrouvé, elle ne semblait pas voir les blessures sur le corps de Maura, mais tout d'un coup ils frappèrent ces yeux avec force et une ombre passa sur son visage.

Angela vit la peur dans les yeux de sa fille, son visage qui semblait irradier la pièce il y a quelques minutes venait de s'assombrir soudain.

_**Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Maman !**_ La souffrance, la peur, le désespoir ressortaient dans sa voie. _**Comment va-t-elle le surmonter ? Personne n'en a parlé pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que ce monstre lui a fait ! Et . . .**_ sa voie se brisa et les larmes jaillir de ces yeux. _**Et s'il l'a vraiment violer ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cela ?**_

Angela pleurais en silence, cette pensé lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi. _**Je ne sais pas chérie. Elle va avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter tout cela et beaucoup de patience.**_

_**Je suis prête à tout lui donner, mais si être avec moi lui fait trop mal ? Si elle ne supporte pas être près de moi ? **_Le doute sortait de ces mots, la peur également.

Angela enlaça sa fille, _**je ne sais pas Jane, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est attendre ! **_

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Jane, les questions aussi. Elle se leva embrassa le front de Maura et regarda sa mère. _**Maman tu peux rester près d'elle s'il te plait ? Je reviens !**_

Angela ne comprenait pas, la confusion se lisait sur son visage. _**Oui mais . . .**_

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase Jane quitta la chambre. Elle marchait à présent dans les couloirs. Nerveuse elle se frottait les mains inconsciemment. Elle était sur de ce qu'elle faisait, pourtant son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa un visage familier, elle courut dans sa direction. Après une brève discussion avec l'infirmière de Maura, elle fut dirigée jusqu'à un bureau. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Le courage légèrement revenu, elle frappa doucement. Un _« entrer »_ lui donna l'autorisation de pousser la porte.

_**Docteur, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de Maura Isles !**_


	17. Chapitre 17 - Rechute

_**Chapitre 17 – Rechute **_

Le chirurgien regarda la femme debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Un coup d'œil sur son expression et il a su pourquoi elle était là. Depuis l'arrivée du docteur Isles dans son service, il savait que cette discussion allait venir, même s'il la redoutait, il s'avait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il fit signe a Jane de prendre place dans l'une des chaises en face de son bureau.

Maladroitement elle referma la porte brutalement, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Elle tortillait ces mains et bougeait de façon inconfortable sur le siège. Elle regarda la plaque sur le bureau « Dr Charles Wallace ».

_**Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là lieutenant**_. Dit-il doucement. Sa voie était grave et profonde. Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait peur, mais elle devait savoir.

Il soupira, _**je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**_ Jane le regardait perplexe, pas certaine de voir ou il voulait en venir. Il compléta. _**Je peux voir comment vous regarder cette femme, votre amour pour elle ne fait aucun doute. Et je peux dire que de nombreux couple n'ont pas survécus à la vérité. **_La déception se lisait dans les yeux du docteur.

_**Je ne veux pas savoir par curiosité, je veux l'aider à surmonter ces 6 derniers jours.**_ Son ton était ferme. _**Je ne veux pas savoir tout cela ! Mais si je veux l'aider, je dois comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle ne me le dira pas par elle-même, ou du moins pas au début, et si je veux comprendre ces réactions et ne rien faire qui pourrait la blesser encore plus, je dois connaître la vérité.**_

La force de caractère qui ressortait de ces mots, firent sens pour le médecin. Il hocha la tête. Avec ces quelques mots, il avait compris que cette femme n'abandonnerait jamais son amie.

_**Très bien !**_ dit-il en prenant un dossier de son bureau et le plaça devant lui. Avec une grande inspiration il l'ouvrit.

_« Docteur Maura Isles, Enlever et séquestrer pendant 5 jours. _

_Durant le premier jour, elle a subit de multiples coups. C'est cotes montrent des traces de coups, profondément meurtries, cela indique la répétition. Nous avons aussi remarqué des hématomes sur ces jambes qui correspondent à des traces de coup de pieds, ainsi que dans son dos. Elle porte également des hématomes sur le visage._

_D'après les premiers résultats, la privation de nourriture commença se jours-là ! Ainsi que la restriction d'eau. (Seule les blessures physiques peuvent être observées !) »_

Il arrêta sa lecture et regarda Jane, au début de la lecture, elle c'était lever et se trouvait maintenant devant la fenêtre. Elle écoutait attentivement malgré la douleur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise et encore moins regarder le docteur Wallace dans les yeux. Un signe de tête de sa part et le médecin repris sa lecture.

_« Deuxième jours, des petites traces de brulure a différents emplacement de son corps furent identifier _

_Cuisses_

_Bras_

_Epaules_

_Cou_

_Hanches_

_Indiques qu'elle a subi de nombreux choc électrique venant d'un appareil de défense. Certaines des brulures sont assez profondes et donc laisse a pensé que la personne qui a fait cela se serait attarder. _

_D'autres traces de coups apparaissent. Et des entailles sont visibles. »_

Jane sursauta, le cri de Maura résonna soudain dans son esprit, le souvenir de la vidéo la submergeait. Elle pleurait maintenant. Son cœur se serrait et une boule dans sa gorge se formait. Elle tenta de faire disparaitre les souvenir de la vidéo qui se jouait devant ces yeux, mais impossible !

_« 10 plait furent trouver, 3 sur sa cuisse gauche. Deux vraiment profondes qui nécessitaient des points de sutures sur sa poitrine. Quatre autres aussi profondes sur son ventre et enfin la plus importante sur sa cuisse droite. D'une longueur d'environ 10 centimètres qui traverse sa cuisse et est vraiment très profonde. A son arriver à l'hôpital, elle montrait les premiers signe d'infection. »_

Le docteur Wallace releva la tête en direction de Jane. _**Votre amie est vraiment remarquable !**_ dit-il. Jane surprise le regarda enfin. Une expression d'espoir sur son visage apparut_**. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle était à peine en vie ! Sur ma table d'opération elle a fait de nombreux arrêtes cardiaque et pourtant elle est toujours vivante. L'infection que nous avons découverte aurait emporté toute autre personne et pourtant elle a survécu ! **_

Jane sourit doucement, _**« en effet Maura est forte ! Tellement plus que ce que les gens peuvent pensés ! »**_

Il reprit sa lecture.

« _Troisième jour, le premiers signes de déshydrations ont du se faire sentir. La soif devenu importante. La perte de poids, les lèvres sèches, la fatigue et le manque de force. La sous alimentations a augmenté certains de ces symptômes._

_Sa cheville commença à s'infecter. L'entrave en fer lassera sa peau à chacun de ces mouvements. La douleur devait être importante. Alors que la plait tentait de se refermer, chaque mouvement et elle se rouvrait._

_Nous avons trouvé une brulure sur sa hanche droite. D'environs 6 sur 8 centimètres. Brulure aux seconds degrés causés par une flamme poser a même la peau. »_

_**Jane soupira de terreur. Le médecin releva la tête vers elle.**__**Souhaitez-vous que je m'arrête ?**_

_**Non !**_Répondis Jane la voie étouffer par les pleurs et la souffrance.

« _Elle montre également d'autre traces de coups, qui semble à première vue répétitif. Elle a été battue tous les jours de sa détention. Son corps ne pouvait plus parer aux nombreuses lésions qu'il recevait et les blessures ne guérissaient presque plus. La survis fut une priorité. »_

_**Attendez !**_demanda Jane. Elle reprit place sur la chaise. Elle serra ces mains de toutes ces forces._**Alors que nous l'avons enfin retrouvé, une question fut laissée en suspens. Je, . . . J'ai peur de savoir.**_

Le docteur voyait très bien ou Jane voulait en venir, car c'était le prochain point de son dossier. Il pouvait comprendre parfaitement pourquoi elle avait peur d'entendre la suite. Je sais ce que vous redoutez d'entendre, le dossier en fait mention !

Je sais que je l'aime, mais et si je ne peux plus la regarder dans les yeux après cela ? Si je ne . . . Elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle se détestait, la colère la submergeait. J'ai honte ! hurla-t-elle. C'est elle qui a souffert et c'est moi qui réagis ainsi !

C'est normal lieutenant, vous l'aimez et vous avez peur de ne plus la voir comme avant ! Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau et pris place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Personne ne sort indemne de ceux-ci ! Vous avez souffert aussi de cette situation.

Jane pris une profonde inspiration. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je suis prête à tout entendre.

Il se pencha sur son bureau et tira le dossier vers lui et repris la lecture.

« _Le dernier jour semble être le plus difficile. La fin et la soif furent au plus haut. Le corps maintenant très affaibli et douloureux, ne possédait quasiment plus de force. Mouvements lents et douloureux, respiration fragile, rythme cardiaque en hausse. _

_Malgré son état, son agresseur fut plus brutal. Deux côtes se brisèrent sous ces coups. Les hématomes plus nombreux sur son corps et plus grand. Elle montre de nombreuses lacérations surement du a couteau._

_Et nous avons trouvé des traces indiquant une tentative de viol. Après un examen plus poussé, le viol ne put être confirmé. Elle a surement réussi à échapper à son agresseur avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Seulement l'examen de ces blessures ne peut dire jusqu'où il est allé. Une entaille profonde et les hématomes sur ces poignets et ces bras indiques qu'elle s'est débattu violement. »_

Jane avait caché son visage dans ces mains. Elle pleurait plus fort. Soulager et désemparer en même temps. Elle savait que Maura avait subis le pire, mais ces révélations donnaient une vision beaucoup plus terrible à sa séquestration.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler une alarme retenti dans le silencieux bureau. Jane releva va la tête. Il sortit son biper de sa blouse blanche.

_**Merde ! **_Furent ces mots avant qu'il ne leva les yeux vers Jane. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres mots, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Maura. Ils se levèrent en trombe et coururent jusqu'à sa chambre. Les cris d'Angela se firent entendre dans le couloir avant même d'atteindre la chambre. Jane accéléra sa course.

A la porte de la chambre elle se figea, le médecin la bouscula et alla directement au lit, pour examiner Maura. Elle se débattait dans son lit et hurlait à plein poumon. Son visage était déformé par la peur et la douleur. Les yeux toujours fermé. Angela et le médecin tentaient de la retenir. Elle risquait de faire bouger sa cote et de se blesser gravement en s'agitant ainsi. Jane prit deux secondes pour se ressaisir. Elle prit place de l'autre côté du lit et posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur bras.

_**Maura ! Maura ! Écoute moi, tu es en sécurité, tu es à l'hôpital.**_ Sa voie tremblait, son corps aussi. Mais elle devait se contenir, pour Maura, pour sa vie ! _**Je t'en prie écoute moi ! C'est Jane ! **_

Elle l'enlaça fermement sans pour autant la blesser et la berça doucement. Les hurlements de Maura résonnaient dans ces oreilles. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre tellement vite. _**Chute ! Chute ! Je te tiens Maura ! Je suis là !**_

Doucement les cris ralentirent et les mouvements de Maura devenaient de moins en moins brusques.

_**Je te tiens !**_ murmurait maintenant Jane dans l'oreille de Maura. _**Je ne te lâche pas ! Tu ne risques plus rien.**_

Les cris furent remplacés par les sanglots et les tremblements par la raideur. Jane la reposa doucement dans le lit et la regarda. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Le médecin souleva la blouse de Maura et examina ces cotes. La peau était maintenant noir et l'hématome couvrait la moitié de son ventre jusqu'à sa hanche.

Jane releva les yeux vers le visage de Maura. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était finalement éveiller. La peur, la confusion, le doute se lisait dans ces yeux. Elle approcha son visage de celle-ci.

_**Je suis là ! C'est Jane !**_ Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Le docteur Isles avait le regard perdu dans un cauchemar. Mais le contacte de la main de Jane contre son visage, la tira doucement vers la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux et doucement des yeux bruns sombre apparurent devant elle. Une familiarité dans ce regard réchauffa son cœur. Elle se laissa submerger par ce sentiment et petit à petit les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle laissa échapper un petit « _**Jane**_ » entre ces lèvres. Sa voie à peine audible, pourtant des larmes jaillir de ces magnifiques yeux sombre.

_**Je suis la Maura ! **_Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Elle lui prit la main. Maura lui sourit légèrement. C'est yeux était plein de larmes. Le fantôme de son cauchemar planait encore dans son esprit et les souvenir de son enlèvement ne cessaient de la hanté. Après un moment elle ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de parler, elle toussa fort à la place. Elle regarda Jane avec terreur, elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Et un petit filet de sang commença à sortir de sa bouche et glisser lentement sur son visage.

_**Maura !?**_ Hurla Jane.

Le médecin attrapa les nombreux câbles autour d'elle et rapidement les détacha. L'infirmière à côté de lui attrapa les perfusions et les accrocha sur le lit et ils prirent le lit et la sortis rapidement de la chambre. Jane sur leurs talons ne cessait de poser des questions.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ou l'emmenez-vous ? Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?**_

Une infirmière en les voyant sortir de la chambre se précipita pour les aider et l'infirmière qui c'était occuper de Maura se retourna et attrapa Jane par les bras.

_**Calmez-vous ! La crise a surement déplacé sa cote, le médecin doit l'opérer immédiatement et réparer les dégâts. Je vous promets de venir vous tenir informer, attendez là !**_ Sans plus de mot elle regarda Angela en pleure derrière sa fille. Un signe de sa part et la maman attrapa Jane et la serra contre elle. L'infirmière partit en courant rejoindre le chirurgien.

Elles restèrent là immobiles au milieu de ce couloir, le regard perdu. La peur de la perdre les tenaillait. L'incertitude et le doute les tétanisait.

L'attente sera longue, et les émotions incontrôlables. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup trop enduré. Et le chemin devant elles était incertain. Maura pouvait ne pas survivre et a bien y réfléchir ces chances étaient très minces ! L'idée de la perdre à nouveau brisait le peu d'espoir qui restait dans le cœur de Jane. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas être la lorsque le docteur Wallace sortirait de ce bloc opératoire, le visage ravager par la défaite, le regard plein de compassion.

Jane partis en courant les yeux remplis de larme. Elle ne voulait pas entendre que son amour était morte ! Elle pensait que cela était inévitable, elle pensait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'éclat de vie dans les yeux de Maura et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le doute et l'espoir écrasant qui était sur son cœur.

La fuite ! La fuite fut la seule chose que son esprit hurla et comme à chaque fois Jane partis.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Incertitude

_** Chapitre 18 – Incertitude**_

Jane courrais, encore et encore ! Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle courait mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner ! Mètre de la distance entre elle et tout ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui l'effrayait. _**SA VIE !**_

Elle voulait tout oublier ! Alors elle a courus toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Sans s'arrêter.

Angela était étourdie par le geste de sa fille. Elle qui il y a quelques heures à peine rayonnait d'amour, de joie et d'espoir, maintenant fuyait. Elle venait de tourner le dos à l'amour de sa vie, elle venait d'abandonner sa famille. Angela ne put retenir ces larmes, son corps tremblait de peur et de peine. Une de ces filles était maintenant entre la vie et la mort et l'autre avait succombé au désespoir et fuyait à toute jambe. Ecarteler entre ces sentiments, elle devait se ressaisir, ces enfants dépendaient de ces choix, de ces actes et elle en était consciente. Après quelques secondes, elle se ressaisie enfin et sortis son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro et le portable à l'oreille elle attendit avec impatience qu'on lui réponde.

_**Rizzoli !**_

_**Frankie ?**_ Sa voie tremblait et était rauque à cause des larmes.

_**Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**_ L'inquiétude encré dans sa voie, il écoutait attentivement sa mère.

_**Maura vient d'être emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire, elle fait une hémorragie**_. Angela pleurait_**. Frankie ! Ta sœur s'est sauvée, elle a quitté l'hôpital en courant et je ne sais pas où elle est ?**_

_**Quoi ?**_ demanda Frankie incrédule. _**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ta dit ?**_

_**Rien, elle a rien dit, quand Maura a été emmené, elle est partie sans un mot. J'ai peur Frankie, et si elle fait une bêtise ? Il faut la retrouver !**_ Le désespoir résonnait dans sa voie.

_**Très bien maman écoute moi ! Je pars à sa recherche, je préviens Frost et Korsak. On va vite la retrouver. Toi veille sur Maura ! Je te tiens au courant.**_

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres d'Angela. _**Merci Frankie. Retrouve-la vite !**_

_**Promis maman.**_ Il raccrocha.

Angela posa le téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle, a la moindre sonnerie, elle pourrait se jeter déçu, les yeux tourner vers les portes battantes qui menait au bloc ou se trouvait Maura, elle pourrait voir arriver le médecin ou l'infirmière pour lui donner des nouvelles. Dans les deux cas, elle était prête à agir rapidement.

Frankie qui venait de raccrocher, se leva de son siège à la cafétéria du poste. Il monta rapidement à l'étage de la section homicide. Il trouva Frost à son bureau. Korsak avait été appelé par le commandant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital car s'était son tour de garde.

_**Frost ! On a un problème !**_ Cria-t-il avant même d'atteindre son bureau.

_**Quoi ?!**_ demanda Barry dans l'urgence.

_**Jane c'est barrée !**_ Il reprit son souffle.

_**Comment-ça ?**_ Ne comprenant pas ce que Frankie lui racontait.

_**Maura est à nouveau au bloc et Jane ne l'a pas supporté, elle est partis en courant de l'hôpital et n'a rien dit.**_

_**Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon !**_ Repris Frost en se frottant le front.

Cavanaught et Korsak avaient entendu le cri de Frankie, étaient sortis à la hâte. Ils avaient écouté attentivement la conversation.

_**Korsak partez à l'hôpital ! Veiller sur Angela et Maura.**_ Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Cavanaught et quitta le bureau rapidement.

_**Frost tenté de contacter le lieutenant Rizzoli et de localiser son téléphone. **_Celui-ci acquiesça et repris place à son bureau. Cavanaught se tourna vers Frankie. _**Avez-vous une idée ou votre sœur aurait pu aller ?**_

Frankie tourna en rond et passait la main dans ces cheveux. _**Je ne sais pas ! Non, je . . . **_

Cavanaught l'attrapa par les bras et le força à se calmer et à se concentrer. _**Rizzoli ! Calmez-vous et réfléchissez bien. Il n'y a pas un endroit ou votre sœur aime aller pour réfléchir, pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête ?**_

_**Vous connaissez Jane, elle n'ait pas du genre à se confier facilement, Maura est la seule à qui elle dit tout ! **_L'abandon résonnait dans sa voie.

_**MERDE ! Ce n'est pas vrai !**_ hurla Frost.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il jeta son clavier sur le bureau.

_**Elle ne décroche pas son portable et je ne peux pas la localiser.**_ Lâcha Frost en mettant sa tête entre ces mains.

_**Je sais !**_ hurla Frankie avant de courir vers la porte de sortie. Sans même se retourner il disparut.

Korsak était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il entra dans la salle d'attente de la chirurgie. Angela était assise sur un siège, le regard fixer sur les portes battantes devant elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Vince. Il prit place dans le siège à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta au contacte et tourna la tête vivement vers lui.

_**Vince ! Que faite vous ici ?**_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

_**Frankie nous a prévenus de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis venu pour vous et Maura.**_ Sa voie était douce et profonde.

Angela éclata en sanglot et il l'a prise dans ces bras.

_**Elle va revenir ! Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps c'est tout !**_ Soupira-t-il.

_**J'ai si peur ! J'ai peur de les perdre !**_ Sa tête cachée dans les bras du vieux capitaine.

_**Vous ne les perdrez pas, votre fille a besoin de remettre ces idées en place et Maura est une battante ! Elle a lutté jusqu'ici se n'ai pas pour abandonner ! Croyez-moi Angela tout va s'arranger. **_Une forte conviction ressortait de ces paroles.

Angela releva la tête et frotta ces yeux. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Les souvenir de ce matin envahir son esprit et un petit sourire força le passage de ces lèvres.

_**Vous savez ce matin j'ai cru que le cauchemar était fini !**_ Elle soupira, ces épaules tombèrent. Il frotta son épaule.

_**Racontez-moi !**_ dit-il avec un doux sourire.

_**Je suis rentré dans la chambre et je les ai trouvé endormies toutes les deux. Elles semblaient paisibles. Jane souriait. Elle était heureuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parlez ?**_ Repris Angela en baissant la tête.

Il sourit tendrement. _**Si vous avez peur de me parler de ces sentiments pour Maura, ne vous en fait pas, cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte de son amour pour elle.**_

Surprise Angela releva la tête et le regarda.

_**Oui, cela était évident sauf pour elle ! Votre fille est quelqu'un de forte et indépendante. Elle ne veut pas paraître faible, ce que je comprends, mais avant sa rencontre avec Maura, elle était plus réserver. Après avoir rencontré le docteur Isles, elle est devenue plus rayonnante, plus ouverte. Elle ne réalise pas que sa part de féminité n'est pas un handicap, mais un atout dans son travail. Et indirectement Maura lui a montré.**_

Angela acquiesça en silence, mais ne dit pas un mot.

_**Après l'affaire Hoyt, j'ai vraiment cru la perdre ! Elle sait beaucoups refermer, et grâce à Maura, elle a réussie a surmontée ces peur et ces doutes.**_

_**C'est ce qui me fait peur justement, Maura est devenu avec le temps le sol sous ces pieds, la bouée à sa taille, l'air dans ces poumons. Si elle ne s'en sort pas que va devenir Jane ?**_ Angela retenait ces nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Korsak ne répondis pas, car s'il était honnête, cette question lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_**Je me souviens du début, alors qu'elles commençaient à se fréquenter !**_ Angela ne put retenir son sourire.

« _Jane me parlait de son travail et elle m'a raconté un fait scientifique, elle a ri aux éclats et une illumination apparus dans ces yeux. J'étais surprise par sa réaction et par ces mots. Je lui ai demandé comment elle s'avait tout cela ? Elle m'a répondu que le nouveau médecin légiste lui avait raconté cela et qu'elle avait tellement ri que c'était resté gravée dans sa mémoire. Je lui ai demandé de me parler un peu plus de lui, mais elle c'est montrer évasive et à détourner la conversation._

_Peut-être une semaine plus tard, je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec moi, car j'étais près du poste. Elle a refusé, après elle m'expliquer qu'elle avait déjà promis de déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Alors je n'ai pas insisté et puis 15 minutes plus tard elle m'a rappelé pour me demander si cela ne me dérangeait pas si elle emmenait quelqu'un avec elle. Vous me connaissez ! J'étais ravie._

_J'ai appris par la suite qu'en fait Maura avait insisté pour que Jane me rappelle et propose un déjeuner à trois._

_Je les attendais au Dirty Robert. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise lorsque je les ai vues entrer. Elles riaient aux éclats. Elles ne m'avaient pas encore vue. J'avais pris place à une table à l'écart. J'ai pris un moment pour les regarder._

_Elles semblaient amies depuis des années ! Elles parlaient facilement l'une avec l'autre, elles se taquinaient, se chamaillaient. Pour la première fois je voyais ma fille épanouis dans ce qui semblait à ce moment une belle amitié. Elles ont fini par me remarquer et se sont dirigées vers moi. Jane me présenta Maura, le fameux médecin légiste. Vous imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était une femme. Et puis en quelques minutes je me suis retrouvé sous son charme moi aussi !_

_Malgré sa maladresse flagrante dans les discussions, elle avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui faisait tout son charme. Elle était agréable et douce et les regardant discuter, j'ai réalisé qu'elle adoucissait ma fille par sa présence. Je suis fière de l'appeler ma fille ! » _

Angela pleurait doucement. Elle sortit son portefeuille se son sac et tira une photo d'une des pochettes. Jane et Maura étaient sur la photo avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Elles rayonnaient. Angela la porta sur son cœur et Korsak la pris dans ces bras.

_**Elles vont s'en sortir toutes les deux ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Et . . .**_

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un poussa une des portes battantes en face d'eux. Angela reconnu l'infirmière et se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et s'avança rapidement vers elle.

L'infirmière surprise de ne pas voir Jane regarda perplexe Angela. _**Votre fille n'est pas là ?**_

_**Euh ! Non**_. Angela baissa la tête et celle-ci compris.

_**Le docteur Isles est toujours au bloc, l'opération va prendre plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait. Sa cote c'est effectivement déplacer, elle a perforé le poumon et a fait quelques dégâts. Le fait qu'elle a pu tenir jusqu'ici et qu'elle a repris des forces lui donne beaucoup de chance de survie.**_ L'infirmière pris la main d'Angela. _**Elle supporte bien l'opération et nous sommes plus qu'optimiste !**_

Son sourire réconforta un peu Angela et la rassura légèrement.

_**Je dois repartir maintenant, mais je vais revenir vous voir !**_

Korsak qui se tenait derrière Angela fit un signe de tête. Et l'infirmière disparue rapidement derrière les grosses portes. Angela attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Frankie. Il décrocha.

_**Oui maman ?**_ Il parlait doucement et calmement.

_**Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Maura, elle supporte bien l'opération, celle-ci va prendre un peu plus de temps, mais les médecins sont optimiste !**_ Souffla Angela dans le soulagement. _**Si tu retrouve ta sœur, dit lui que Maura s'accroche !**_

Un beau sourire envahissait le visage de Frankie. _**Je vais lui dire maman ! Elle est devant moi ! Laisse-moi le temps de te la ramener.**_

_**Oh mon dieu ! Merci !**_ cria Angela de soulagement dans le téléphone. _**Je vous attends mon fils ! Je t'aime.**_

_**Je t'aime aussi maman !**_ Il raccrocha et avança doucement vers sa sœur.

Il avait repensé a sa sœur plus jeune et chaque qu'elle se disputait avec sa mère, elle fuyait de la maison pendant des heures. Un jour il avait décidé de la suivre ! Elle avait marché pendant des heures avant finalement de s'arrêter près de ce lac. Elle était restée là simplement à regarder le paysage. Une fois calmer, et après avoir réfléchie, elle revenait.

Il avait pensé à cet endroit même s'il ignorait si Jane y allait toujours, mais son intuition paya et il la trouva assise au bord de l'eau.

Le lac était plutôt vaste, on ne pouvait pas l'autre côté. Il était entouré par de grands terrains. Un peu plus loin il y avait un terrain de jeux pour les enfants et ici et là, il y avait plusieurs arbres. L'endroit était calme et paisible.

Il avança silencieusement. A quelque pas d'elle il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il parla doucement. Il ignorait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait sa sœur, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne coopèrerait pas facilement au début.

_**Jane ! C'est moi Frankie !**_

Elle ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un mot. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas réagir.

_**Jane ?!**_

Il prit place finalement à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elle pleurait en silence, elle avait le regard perdu dans les eaux du lac. Il posa une main sur celle qui reposait au sol.

_**Jane parle-moi s'il te plait ?**_ demanda Frankie. Il parlait calmement et doucement.

Elle haussa des épaules et souffla fortement. Il devait la poussé encore un peu, mais il savait qu'elle était prête à se confier.

_**Aller Jane parle-moi ! **_

_**Quand l'enquête a commencé sur le styliste, j'ai pensé que ce serait la routine. Un cadavre, une enquête et enfin l'arrestation. Et puis lorsque Maura a eu peur et qu'elle s'est sauvée, j'ai cru mourir de peur. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert par le passé. J'ai voulu la protéger, lui prouver que ces craintes n'étaient pas fonder. Que je pouvais la protéger d'un monstre.**_

_**Mais j'ai échouée ! Il l'a enlevé et si tu savais Frankie le mal qu'il lui a fait ! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas tout et ce que je sais déjà est inimaginable. Comment va-t-elle surmonter cela ? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir continuer à vivre ? **_

Frankie lui frotta le dos doucement. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur si désemparer. Elle avait mal et ne le cachait pas, ou ne pouvait pas le cacher. Elle pleurait fort. Son corps était crispé.

_**Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que je ne pouvais pas le cacher plus longtemps et je lui ai dit ! Et elle m'aime aussi ! **_

_**C'est merveilleux Jane ! Tu dois te battre pour son amour !**_

_**Tu ne comprends pas Frankie ! Elle m'aime ! Comment peut-elle encore m'aimer ? Je lui avais promis de la protéger et je lui avais promis qu'elle ne souffrirait pas et j'ai échoué. Elle a vécu l'enfer à cause de moi ! Et malgré tout elle me dit qu'elle m'aime ! **_

_**Tu oubli une chose Jane !**_ Le ton de Frankie montrait de la colère. Surprise Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux. _**Tu oubli la plus grande promesse que tu lui as faite. Quand elle t'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a 10 ans, elle a partagé sa plus grande peur avec toi ! Et toi en retour tu lui as promis que quoi qu'il allait se passer tu ne l'abandonnerais jamais !**_

_**Voilà pourquoi elle t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi elle croit encore en toi ! Voilà pourquoi elle se bat sur la table d'opération en ce moment ! Parce qu'elle a une confiance aveugle en toi Jane et qu'elle sait que tu ne l'abandonneras pas, malgré les difficultés qui vous attendent ! Elle pense que tu te battras pour elle, pour son amour !**_

Il attrapa la main de sa sœur, elle pleurait à nouveau, il attendit qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

_**Réfléchie bien Jane ! N'agit pas impulsivement, parce que cette fois-ci tu risques de tout perdre. Si tu renonce à elle au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi et de ton amour, tu la perdras pour toujours et elle se perdra également. Tu ne détiens pas que ta vie entre tes mains, tu détiens la sienne !**_

Il laissa quelques minutes à sa sœur pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre. _**Maman a eu des nouvelles de Maura, elle est encore au bloc, l'opération est plus difficile que prévue, mais elle se bat Jane. Elle lute pour vivre. Le médecin a dit à maman qu'elle avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir !**_

_**Moi je retourne à l'hôpital, je veux être la lorsqu'elle sortira, tu viens avec moi ?**_ Il tendit une main à sa sœur.

Elle réfléchissait un moment.

« _Il a raison je lui jurer que je ne ferais pas comme Thomas, que malgré tout ce qui pourrais arriver, je serais toujours là pour elle. Et à cause de doute et d'une peur idiote je suis prête à la perdre ! Merde Jane !_

_Comment peux-tu être aussi conne ! Ressaisie toi, elle t'aime ! Toi ! »_

Elle attrapa la main de son frère et se leva avec lui, il lui adressa un grand sourire et un signe de tête. Et ils avancèrent en direction de la voiture de Frankie. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Une fois garé, ils descendirent du véhicule, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment, Jane retint son frère et l'enlaça fortement.

_**Merci Frankie ! Merci d'être là !**_

Il retourna l'étreinte de sa sœur. _**C'est normal Jane, je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi !**_

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage, Jane avança la peur au ventre jusqu'au service de chirurgie. Là au milieu de la salle d'attente se trouvait Korsak debout en pleurant en silence, il serait Angela dans ces bras qui elle ne pouvait retenir ces sanglots. Le cœur de Jane se serra brutalement. Elle avait peur.

_**Frankie !**_ Souffla-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras fortement.


	19. Chapitre 19 - quitte ou double

_**Chapitre 19 – Quitte ou double**_

_« Je ne peux pas ! Et si . . . Elle était plus là ! Et si . . . . Je l'avais vraiment perdu ! Je . . . je l'ai laissé seule, j'ai rompus ma promesse ! Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! »_

_**Je ne peux pas !**_ Hurla Jane soudainement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Frankie la tenait par le bras afin qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir à nouveau. Angela qui venait d'entendre sa fille hurler se jeta sur elle.

_**Oh mon dieu Jane ! Tu es là !**_ Elle la serra fortement dans ces bras.

Jane voulait fuir, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre sa mère lui dire que Maura était morte sur la table d'opération. Elle tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte de sa mère. Mais en vain celle-ci resserra plus encore.

_**Jane ! Jane !**_ Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose Jane l'interrompis.

_**Non maman, je ne veux pas entendre !**_ hurla-t-elle.

Elle commença à courir dans le couloir. Lorsque trois petits mots l'arrêtèrent. Comme une balle en plein cœur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Les avait-elle bien entendu ? Sa mère venait-elle de crier ? À ce moment-là, elle ne savait plus rien. Elle pleurait, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Angéla attendais immobile et silencieuse au milieu de ce couloir d'hôpital. Mais Jane ne bougea pas ! Ni pour fuir, ni pour revenir près d'elle. Les minutes semblaient devenir des heures. Frankie et Korsak regardaient la scène se dérouler devant eux. Comme de simple spectateur, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à ce moment.

Angela vit les épaules de sa fille monter et descendre de façon incontrôlables. Elle savait que Jane pleurait ! Alors elle fit le premier pas vers sa fille et répéta lentement sa phrase.

_**« Maura est vivante ! »**_

Ces mots furent un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Jane. Le souffle court, la peur, la peine, la douleur, elle se retourna avec tout cela profondément inscrit sur son visage. Elle tomba à genoux au sol et Angela se précipita sur elle.

Les pleures de Jane devinrent incontrôlable. Et Angela attendis patiemment que celle-ci se calme enfin pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. C'était important et Jane devait savoir !

Les mots « _Maura est vivante !_ » résonnaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de Jane. Elle n'entendait plus rien a par cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Quand enfin son cerveau assimila l'information, Jane se calma lentement. Elle commença à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Angela qui sentait sa fille lentement lui revenir commença à lui parler doucement dans l'oreille.

_**Jane ! Écoute-moi ! Maura est vivante ! Elle a survécu à l'opération et maintenant elle est presque hors de danger !**_ La voie d'Angela était lourde et grave. Elle parlait d'un ton calme et tendu à la fois.

Un signe de tête de Jane donna l'autorisation à Angela de continuer.

_**Il y a eu un problème lors de son réveille. **_Angela inspira profondément._** Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a commencé à paniquer ! Nous avons tout fait pour la rassurer, la calmer, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le docteur Wallaces a dû lui faire une injection de calment afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas.**_

Jane releva la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son retour.

_**Jane ! Quelqu'un est venu tenter de parler à Maura, mais elle a fait une autre crise. Il pense que l'opération a peut-être fait resurgir un souvenir que Maura à tenter d'enfouir dans sa mémoire. Si elle continu à faire des crises comme ça, ils vont devoir la mettre sous tranquillisant et surement la transférer dans le . . . **_

Angela baissa la tête, elle retenait de toutes ces forces les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

_**Dans le service de psychiatrie !**_

_**Non !**_ Soupira Jane en posant une main afin de couvrir sa bouche.

Angela attrapa les mains de sa fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**Elle t'a réclamé Jane ! Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a hurlé ton nom encore et encore !**_

Sans plus de mot, Jane embrassa le front de sa mère et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Maura. Une détermination dans le regard, la force dans chacun de ces mouvements.

« _Je lui ai juré de ne jamais l'abandonner ! Maintenant elle a le plus besoin de moi, et je ne vais pas renoncer ! »_

Arriver à la porte elle vit la gentille infirmière qui s'occupait de Maura. Elle attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Un autre médecin se trouvait à côté d'elle, Jane ne l'avait jamais vu encore.

Il fit un pas vers elle. _**Vous êtes Jane ?**_ demanda-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de tête.

_**Très bien, j'ai discuté avec votre mère du docteur Isles et elle m'a parlé de votre situation. Avant que vous n'entriez dans cette chambre, j'ai une question à vous poser !**_ Jane le regarda et l'écouta attentivement. _**Si elle réagit bien à votre contacte, serez-vous capable de prendre soin d'elle ? Ce genre de crise peut se reproduire pendant quelques temps. Le docteur Isles va devoir surmonter beaucoup de chose et au début son comportement sera sporadique ! Elle peut changer d'humeur en un quart de seconde ! Les cauchemars sont à prévoir également. Pouvez-vous faire face à tout cela ?**_

Jane inspira profondément. _**Si elle me laisse faire alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, la soutenir, la rassurer, la protéger !**_

Il acquiesça et s'écarta de la porte.

Jane souffla et ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de Maura. Elle la vit allonger dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Jane repoussa la porte, mais ne la ferma pas complètement, le médecin voulait voir ce qui se passait et l'infirmière se tenait prête à agir si elle faisait de nouveau une crise de panique.

Jane s'approcha lentement du lit de Maura. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, mais celle-ci retira sa main immédiatement. Jane pris place dans le fauteuil entre elle et la fenêtre. Ainsi elle pouvait voir parfaitement le visage de Maura.

Celle-ci semblait engourdis, sais yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient très lentement. Le calment agissait.

_**Maura. C'est moi !**_ murmura Jane.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du médecin légiste. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et ne la regarda même pas.

_**Je te demande pardon Maura ! Tu avais besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là !**_ Jane la regarda intensément, espérant une réaction, mais rien. Maura pleurait en silence et se refermait sur elle-même. _**Dit moi Maura ! Raconte-moi ce qui t'a fait peur ?**_

_**Tu m'as abandonné ! **_Un murmure, à peine un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Maura.

Le cœur de Jane se sera. _**J'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place. Si je voulais te donner le meilleur de moi, je devais dépasser mes peurs et mes doutes.**_ Jane s'avança dans le siège et approcha sa main de celle de Maura, mais s'arrêta avant de la toucher.

_**Maura je t'en prie dit moi ! Même si cela me fait mal, je veux savoir ! **_Jane la suppliait.

_**J'avais mal et j'avais peur, j'étais perdu et tu ne m'as pas retrouvé !**_ Ces larmes devinrent plus nombreuses et plus violentes. Le docteur Isles ne se contrôlait plus.

Jane se leva et prit place sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle lui prit la main. _**Maura tu n'es pas perdu ! Je te voie, tu es toujours là !**_

Jane posa une main sur sa joue et au toucher Maura sursauta, mais ne s'écarta pas.

_**Je t'aime Maura ! **_

_**Même si je suis brisé ? Même si tu me fais mal lorsque tu es là et que tu me touche ?**_ Maura pleurait tellement.

Jane pleurait, les mots de Maura lui faisaient mal, mais elle devait tenir, pour elle, pour cette femme qu'elle était avant tout cela ! _**Dit moi ! Dit moi ce qui te fait mal ! dit-moi comment je peux t'aider ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas ! Quand je te regard, je vois la femme que j'étais avant et les souvenirs de ce qu'il m'a fait se superpose !**_ Maura hurla de douleur. _**Et si je ne suis plus jamais celle que tu as aimée ? Et s'il m'a brisé ? Et si ces images reviennent me hanté encore à chaque minute ?**_

Jane se jeta sur elle et la serra contre elle. Elle l'entourait de ces bras et la berçait. Les pleures de Maura étaient violents. _**J'ai mal Jane ! J'ai tellement mal !**_ hurlait-elle.

Jane pleurait aussi. _**Chute, chute ! Je suis là Maura ! Je jure que je serais toujours là !**_

L'infirmière voulu entrer au premier cri de Maura, mais le psychiatre lui attrapa le bras.

Jane la berça encore et encore. La fatigue était la plus forte et Maura sombra en pleur dans le sommeil. Lorsque Jane ne l'entendis plus elle la reposa doucement sur le lit. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle. Elle prit la main de Maura dans la sienne et ne la lâcha pas.

Le psychiatre entra dans la chambre doucement et s'approcha de Jane. Celle-ci pleurait en silence. Il posa une main sur son épaule. _**Comment vous sentez-vous ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**J'ai mal ! La voir ainsi me fait souffrir ! **_La voie de Jane était rauque par les pleurs et saccader par la boule coincé dans sa gorge. _**Mais tout ce que je veux c'est la garder dans mes bras à l'abri du monde !**_

Le médecin sourit. _**Vous pouvez l'aider à surmonter toute cette épreuve !**_ _**Elle a confiance en vous, elle s'abandonne à vous, que ce soit son cœur, son corps et son âme ! Elle vous laisse la toucher, elle vous parle et surtout elle met ces plais a nues devant vous. Si vous acceptez, avec mon aide nous pouvons l'aider à retrouver sa vie, à revenir à celle qu'elle était.**_

_**Je suis prête à tout faire pour qu'elle ne souffre plus !**_ Répondis Jane avec force et colère.

_**Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! Je reviendrais vous voir demain, lorsqu'elle sera éveillée et nous en discuterons avec elle !**_ Il fit un signe de tête à Jane et quitta la chambre. Jane regarda Maura, elle gémissait et commençais à s'agiter. Elle s'allongea près d'elle et doucement la pris dans ces bras. Elle s'assura de ne pas lui faire de mal et elle la berça doucement. L'oreille de Maura reposait sur le cœur de Jane, sa tête montait et descendait au rythme des respirations profondes du lieutenant Rizzoli.

Après un petit moment elle se calma et s'accrocha fermement à la veste de Jane comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement son cœur ralentis et revint à un rythme normal et sa respiration aussi. Même si elle tenait de toutes ces forces le vêtement de Jane, Elle semblait plus paisible.

Jane soulager et heureuse de tenir la femme qu'elle aimait dans ces bras, posa sa tête sur celle de Maura et se laissa aller dans le sommeil.

Le psychiatre qui venait de sortir de la chambre se dirigea vers la famille du docteur Isles. _**Puis-je vous parlez ?**_ demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent en même temps. Rassembler autour de lui, Angela, Frankie et Korsak écoutaient attentivement chaque mot du médecin_**. Le docteur Isles va mieux !**_ Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les lèvres. Il regarda Angela, _**comme je le pensais, votre fille est la seule que Maura accepte près d'elle et surtout se confie à elle. Les progrès du docteur Isles devraient être rapides grâce à votre fille.**_ Angela sourit fièrement et heureuse. _**Seulement pour le moment, Maura ne doit recevoir aucune visite, ni contacte qu'elle refuse. Si on la force, elle risque de se replier sur elle-même et pire encore.**_

Angela effrayer demande fébrilement. _**Pire ?!**_

_**Elle peut entrer dans une sorte d'autisme, ou un coma vigile. Après ce type de traumatisme, je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore autant lucide. Mais elle est forte et avec beaucoup d'aide elle surmontera tous ceux-ci.**_ Dit-il d'un ton rassurant. _**Je reviens demain, pour mettre en place le traitement et les rendez-vous avec elles !**_

_**Docteur ?**_ demanda Korsak doucement.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

_**Le docteur Isles est actuellement sous protection policière !**_

Angela surprise demanda, _**comment ça ? Son kidnappeur est mort ?! Alors pourquoi ?**_

Frankie posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui venait de hausser le ton. _**Maman, nous n'avons rien dit car nous ignorons qui est le complice du tueur ! Et Maura est peut-être encore en danger.**_

Angela posa une main sur sa bouche. _**Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Mon bébé !**_ Elle retenait ces larmes.

Korsak posa une main sur l'autre épaule d'Angela. _**Ne vous en fait pas, nous somme sur ces traces ! Nous l'arrêterons avant qu'il ne tente de s'en prendre à elle !**_

_**Oui et le chalet devait être sur et vous voyez ce qu'il lui a fait !**_ Parla Angela d'un ton amère.

Dans la défaite ils baissèrent la tête, le regard poser au sol. Ils devaient la protéger et au lieu de cela, ils avaient servis Maura au tueur sur un plateau d'argent.

Angela regrettant immédiatement ces mots repris la parole. _**Trouver ce monstre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau à Maura !**_

Ils hochèrent la tête et le médecin pris cette occasion pour répondre à la question silencieuse du capitaine. _**Il ne doit surtout pas l'atteindre ! Si elle retombe entre les mains d'un tueur, elle sera détruite et sa guérison sera presque impossible.**_

Le médecin les laissa seul, il disparut dans un couloir. Frankie se tourna vers Korsak.

_**Va ! Retourne au poste et aide Frost. Moi je reste pour veiller sur elles !**_

Vince tapota l'épaule de Frankie, il sourit à Angela et quitta l'hôpital rapidement.

Frankie prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, suivis de prêt pas à mère. Elle resta silencieuse, trop inquiète, terroriser pour parler. Elle voulait être dans la chambre avec ces filles, tenir Maura serrer dans ces bras et la protéger de toute menace ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas et se sentiment d'impuissance la déchirait !

Des pleurs réveillèrent Jane. Perdu et très embrumer ! Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Les gémissements de Maura lui firent baisser la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Elle tenait toujours fermement la chemise de Jane. Celle-ci la berça à nouveau, resserrant ces bras autour d'elle.

Maura hurla « _**JANE !**_ » alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans la terreur.

_**Je suis là !**_ Parla doucement Jane en penchant la tête sur le côté pour que ces yeux plonge dans ceux du médecin. Réalisant rapidement qui la tenait, Maura se rallongea contre elle et fit disparaître son visage dans le cou de Jane. Le souffle court, le pouls rapide, elle tentait de faire disparaître les traces de son cauchemar.

Jane sentait Maura se détendre doucement contre elle. _**Je suis là Maura !**_ Elle murmura doucement. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer à nouveau. Elle sentit le visage celle-ci s'écarter de son cou et doucement elle tourna la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Maura semblaient être traversés par toutes sortes de sentiments que Jane ne pouvait tous identifier.

Doucement elle rapprocha son visage du sien, ne voulant lui faire peur et ne lâcha pas ces yeux. Malgré la peur flagrante dans le regard de Maura, celle-ci ne se détourna pas. Doucement et tendrement, Jane posa ces lèvres contre celle de son amour. Maura lui rendis son baiser. Il était rempli d'amour, d'espoir, de confiance, de réconfort. Alors que Jane commençais à approfondir le baiser, une image traversa soudain l'esprit de Maura et elle se dégagea rapidement. Elle replaça sa tête contre le cou de Jane.

_**Je suis désolé !**_ Chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Jane resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. _**Ne le soit pas Maura ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe !**_

Des larmes sur les joues, elle déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de Jane avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Identification

_**Chapitre 20 – Identification**_

Dans un vacarme, Frost entra en trombe dans le bureau de Cavanaught. Celui-ci furieux et surprit se leva rapidement. _**Ça ne va pas !**_ hurla-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Frost lui coupa la parole à bout de souffle. _**Je l'ai !**_ cria-t-il.

Cavanaught contourna son bureau rapidement et s'approcha de lui. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ Demanda-t-il dans l'urgence.

_**Lieutenant Carter Heigt ! Il travaille dans la section anti-drogue**_ _**!**_ Il lui tendit les feuilles dans sa main.

Cavanaught Jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarde Frost à nouveau. _**Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?**_

_**Certain, j'ai craqué son ordinateur et j'ai fait des recherches sur son passé !**_ Avant que Frost ne puisse continuer, Cavanaught sortis se son bureau en trombe, un signe a Korsak et celui-ci se plaça derrière Frost et suivis Cavanaught, d'autre policiers les suivirent. Certains par ordres silencieux du commandant et d'autre pour la curiosité.

Cavanaught trouva Martinez discutant avec d'autre policier. Cavanaught se plaça devant lui, une expression de rage sur le visage et une fureur incroyable dans les yeux. _**Nous cherchons Heigt !**_

Martinez acculer et peut rassurer par Cavanaught ne broncha pas. _**Il est sorti ! Pourquoi ?! **_demanda t'il perplexe.

_**Appelle le !**_ dit lui de revenir au poste, sans lui préciser les raisons ! Le ton de Cavanaught était grave et ne permettait pas d'être contredit.

Martinez obtempéra, il prit son téléphone et appela Heigt. Seulement le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Aucune réponse. Martinez surprit raccrocha et composa un autre numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

_**Thomson ?!**_

_**Oui commandant !**_ Répondis l'homme au bout de la ligne.

_**Ou est Heigt ?! Je n'arrive pas à le joindre !**_ Le ton de martinez devenait de plus en plus grave. Il s'énervait de cette situation.

_**Je ne sais pas, cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je l'attends et tente de le joindre.**_

_**Ou est-il ?**_ Souffla de colère martinez.

_**Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il partait chercher deux café et n'ai toujours pas revenu !**_

_**Rentre au poste Thomson !**_ Martinez raccrocha. Il regarda Cavanaught de plus en plus impatient. _**Il s'est barré ! Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Cavanaught pivota et fit face à Korsak et Frost. Prenez des hommes avec vous et trouver le moi ! hurla-t-il. En une fraction de seconde, la masse devant lui c'était disperser et avait quitté le poste. Cavanaught se tourna à nouveau vers _**Martinez. Suis-moi ! **_ordonna-t-il.

Dans un bureau à l'écart, Cavanaught parla enfin.

_**Le tueur en série nommée « le styliste », à enlever le docteur Isles il y a quelques jours ! **_Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, lorsque le souvenir de Maura couché à moitié morte sur une civière au milieu des bois envahi son esprit.

Martinez se calma et prit un siège. _**J'en ai entendu parler !**_

Cavanaught se racla la gorge et repris_**. Seulement ce que tous ignore c'est que nous avons découvert qu'il avait un complice ! Un flic lui a donné accès aux dossiers personnels du docteur Isles, et il l'informait sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Voilà pourquoi il nous a échappé à la station !**_

Martinez confus et incertain écoutait attentivement. _**Et tu penses que c'est Heigt ?!**_

_**J'en suis sûr !**_ affirma Cavanaught hargneux. _**Ce fils de pute a infiltré nos ordinateurs. Frost la débusquer. Heigt travaillait il y a 10 à Manhattan. Il n'était qu'un petit agent à l'époque et il n'a pas vraiment fait partis de l'enquête sur le styliste. Il faisait partit des policiers charger de la sécurité du docteur Isles lorsqu'elle a été enlevé la première fois.**_

Cavanaught passa la main sur son visage. _**Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui la enlever a l'hôpital ! **_

_**Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui ?**_ demanda Martinez.

_**Il a suivis le docteur Isles depuis 10 ans !**_ Souffla enfin Cavanaught.

_**Quoi ?!**_ demanda Martinez en se relevant rapidement.

_**Frost à retracer ces déplacements depuis 10 ans, il s'est fait muté dans chaque poste ou le docteur Isles travaillait !**_

_**Merde ! **_La colère montait en Martinez. _**Ecoute, je vais faire passer un message disant que je le recherche et mes informateurs m'informeront de sa position !**_

Cavanaught Hocha fit un signe de tête et Martinez quitta la pièce rapidement. Cavanaught quitta rapidement le poste et entra dans sa voiture. Il prit la route, ces mains tremblaient, son pouls était rapide, sa respiration faible. Il trouva rapidement une place dans le parking. Il sortit en trombe et courus à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. A bout de souffle, il trouva Frankie assis sur une chaise près de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Maura.

Frankie qui vit le commandant approcher rapidement avec pour expression, la rage et la peur. Se leva rapidement et alla à sa rencontre.

A bout de souffle, Cavanaught inspira profondément. _**Appeler votre sœur !**_ Furent ces seule mots.

Frankie acquiesça et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Il frappa doucement, n'ayant aucune réponse il entra. Sans un bruit il s'approcha du lit ou Jane dormait Maura dans ces bras. Il frotta la joue de sa sœur qui ouvris les yeux rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de son frère. Elle baissa la tête vers Maura toujours endormie contre elle. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour voir son frère.

Celui-ci s'agitait en direction de la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait sortir. L'inquiétude dans son regard ne laissa aucune place à aucun refus. Elle hocha la tête et il quitta la chambre.

Doucement elle déplaça Maura dans le lit. Seulement la perte de la chaleur de Jane la réveilla et soudain la panique la submergea. Jane voyant sa réaction attrapa son visage et parla doucement. _**Chute ! Chute !**_ Les yeux de Maura toujours clos et mais les mouvements de son corps trahissaient sa peur. _**Je suis la Maura ! Tout va bien ! Je vais juste parler à Frankie dans le couloir ! Je ne pars pas je te promets.**_ A demi consciente, toujours sous les effets des calmants, Maura se laissa tomber dans le sommeil berce par la voie de Jane.

Celle-ci une fois sur que Maura était endormie et calme, quitta silencieusement la chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver Cavanaught au côté de Frankie. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit un sourire en réponse à la question silencieuse de Frankie. Rassurer que Maura allait bien, celui-ci se retourna vers Cavanaught.

_**Nous avons trouvé le complice !**_ Lâcha Cavanaught.

Jane aurait dû être soulagé pourtant le visage de Cavanaught annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Alors elle l'écouta.

_**Il s'est sauvé avant qu'on ne découvre son identité. Tout le poste est à sa recherche !**_

Jane passa une main dans ces cheveux. _**Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

_**On protège le docteur Isles tant qu'on n'a pas mis la main sur cette ordure ! **_Cracha le commandant._** Maintenant il n'a plus rien à perdre ! **_

Jane réalisa la gravité de la situation et sa peur de perdre Maura la dévora entièrement. Frankie qui vit le changement dans les yeux de sa sœur, posa une main sur son épaule pour apaiser ces craintes. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ demanda-t-il au commandant.

_**Carter Heigt, lieutenant dans l'anti-drogue. Le lieutenant Frost a découvert qu'il faisait partis de l'équipe charger de la protection du docteur Isles il y a 10 ans. Depuis il ne cesse de la suivre à travers le pays.**_

_**Quoi ?! **_hurla Jane.

_**Il s'est fait transférer dans chacun des postes ou elle a travaillé ! **_

_**Merde !**_ cria Jane avant de marcher la tête dans ces mains. _**Il faut mettre la main sur ce taret !**_ Jane ne se rendis pas compte qu'elle criait. Et une alarme l'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna vivement et vit la lampe rouge au-dessus de la porte de la chambre de Maura clignoter. Elle courut, et entra dans la chambre. Maura hurlait dans son lit, elle pleurait, replier sur elle-même. Jane se jeta sur elle. Elle posa sa tête contre celle de Maura, enveloppant son corps autour du sien et la serra fort.

_**Maura ! Écoute-moi, c'est Jane ! Tout va bien, je te tiens ! Tu es en sécurité ! Calme-toi. **_

Jane la berça doucement, elle attrapa une des mains de Maura et celle-ci resserra son emprise sur celle de Jane.

_**Tout va bien Maura, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer**_ _**! **_Jane était pencher sur l'oreille de Maura et chuchotait ces paroles les plus doucement possible. Les cris de Maura cessèrent et ces tremblements se calmaient. Jane la releva doucement et dégagea les cheveux sur son visage. La soutenant par le dos d'une main et l'autre se promenant sur son visage, Jane retrouva rapidement ces beaux yeux noisette qui chaviraient son cœur. La peur était toujours visible. Maura la regardait intensément, son esprit toujours assaillis par d'horrible images, mais le visage de Jane les éloignait lentement. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

Pendant plusieurs minutes elles restèrent dans cette position, se regardant l'une, l'autre. Jane pouvait voir les ombres lentement disparaître des yeux de Maura. Celle-ci s'avança lentement vers le visage de Jane. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de Jane courait doucement sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux à cette caresse. Jane figée sur le moment.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée Maura, c'est elle qui l'avait toujours embrassé et pour la première fois, c'est Maura qui faisait un pas vers Jane. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle s'entait la chaleur émaner du visage de Maura a seulement quelque millimètre du sien. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain de douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Le baiser doux et pourtant si profond embrassait leurs corps. Maura plongea ces mains dans la grande crinière noire de Jane.

Tant d'amour passait soudain à travers leurs lèvres pendant se baiser qu'il les laissa à bout de souffle au moment où elles se séparèrent. Jane ouvris doucement les yeux pour trouver le visage de Maura. Les yeux encore fermé elle l'observa. Maura respirait profondément et calmement. Elle semblait plus paisible et cela réchauffa le cœur de Jane.

Les paupières de Maura se levèrent doucement et tout ce que vit Jane ne fut que l'amour au fond de ces doux yeux noisette fixant intensément les siens. Et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Maura depuis sa seconde opération, Jane y trouva une petite étincelle d'espoir. Même si elle était cachée par beaucoup de peur, de souffrance, de désespoir, de terreur, elle était là.

Elle chuchota doucement, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de Maura, les yeux dans les yeux.

_**Je vais m'y accrocher. Je te tiens et je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher !**_

Pour toute réponse elle eut un autre baiser de Maura. Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Jane. Maura l'écoutait, elle croyait en ces mots et c'était tout ce que Jane avait besoin pour trouver la force de se battre !

Le baiser rompus, Maura enlaça Jane par le cou et fit disparaître son visage dans l'épaule de celle-ci. Doucement Jane la reposa dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle la senti desserrer son étreinte, elle se recula pour voir son visage. Les yeux Maura étaient lourd et doucement elle s'endormie.

Jane se releva et se retourna, beaucoup de monde était dans la chambre avec elles. Jane rougit légèrement. Elle quitta la chambre silencieusement et ferma la porte doucement. Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière et le médecin de Maura qui avaient été appelé.

_**Bravo lieutenant !**_ dit le chirurgien. Jane baissa la tête et rougit un peu plus.

_**Elle dort beaucoup.**_ Parla doucement Jane avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de répondre. _**C'est normal ! Nous lui avons donné deux importantes doses de calmant. Elle sera comme ça jusqu'à demain au moins. Un lit vous sera préparé pour cette nuit !**_ Il donna un magnifique sourire à Jane avant de partir. Jane stupéfaite se tourna vers l'infirmière.

Celle-ci légèrement amuser expliqua à Jane. _**Le docteur Andrews nous expliquer la situation.**_ Jane fronça les sourcils. _**Le psychiatre !**_ Jane hocha la tête. _**Il a dit que vous deviez rester près du docteur Isles. De plus un de nos doyens connais très bien votre amie et il a demandé à ce que tout soit fait pour l'aider à se sentir mieux !**_

_**Merci c'est très gentil**_ _**! **_Répondis Jane un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. **Pardon mais vous prenez soin de Maura depuis trois jours déjà et je ne connais même pas votre nom !**

_**Hanna ! Appeler moi Hanna !**_ Elle offrit à Jane un magnifique sourire.

_**Et moi c'est Jane !**_

L'infirmière fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Jane alla rejoindre Cavanaught et Frankie qui l'attendait.

_**Tout va bien !**_ Souffla-t-elle.

_**Très bien, je retourne au poste m'occuper de Heigt !**_ Cavanaught se dirigea vers la sortie.

Jane jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, réalisant pour la première fois que sa mère n'était plus là. _**Ou est maman ?**_

Frankie sourit doucement. _**Je l'ai renvoyé à la maison, elle s'était endormie sur la chaise au milieu de la nuit, alors je lui ai dit de rentrer se reposer un peu et que tu aurais besoin de vêtement propre, ainsi que Maura lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici. Donc elle est rentrée, elle va revenir pour le déjeuner.**_

_**Ok petit frère ! Merci !**_ _**Je retourne près de Maura, tu me préviens si tu as des nouvelles !**_

_**Bien-sûr ! **_

Jane retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre, tandis que Frankie repris place sur la chaise.

Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient avoir vue ou sentis les yeux poser sur eux. Cacher a l'abri des regards quelqu'un gardait un œil sur tout ce qui se passait dans cet hôpital.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Cache-cache

_**Chapitre 21 – Cache-Cache**_

« _Comment as-t-il put lui faire autant de dégât ? Elle était si belle ! Mais malgré tout cela, elle garde cette classe et cette beauté ! _

_Moi je t'aurais traité comme une reine, je t'aurais aimé comme tu le mérite ! Lui ne connaissait que la luxure et la souffrance. Quand je t'ai vu prendre se couteau, tu m'as rendu si fier !_

_Il m'a dit de rester à l'écart, que tu lui appartenais. Chaque fois qu'il a posé ces mains sur ton corps, tu n'imagines pas la rage que je retenais. Et j'entendais tes cris ! J'avais envie de le tuer ! Mais c'était mon maitre, je devais obéir. Je lui ai dit qu'il venait te chercher et c'est moi qui lui ai dit ou il pourrait t'emmener sans que personne ne le dérange. Je savais que tu serais capable de lui échapper et cette fois si, la forêt t'aurais permis de rester à l'abri le temps que je te retrouve._

_Tu as réussi ! Même si c'est Rizzoli qui a mis la main sur toi avant moi, je suis content que tout se soit passé comme je l'avais prévu._

_Inconsciente, il t'avait jeté au milieu de la chambre, le sang glissait le long de ton corps. Ta respiration était difficile, j'aurais aimé respirer pour toi ! _

Il inspira profondément, mais personne ne le remarqua.

_Il m'a interdit de te toucher, ma peau me brulait comme aujourd'hui, si prêt de toi et pourtant si loin. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ! Je l'ai regardé de loin, il marchait autour de toi comme une bête devant sa proie. Son sourire sur son visage m'a dégouter ! J'ai vue dans ces yeux ce qu'il comptait te faire. _

_Il marcher encore un peu autour de toi avant d'avoir le courage de te toucher._

_Au moment où il a décidé de t'enlever, j'étais excité. Et puis lorsque tu étais entre ces mains, il m'a déçu ! Voilà des années qu'il te désirait tant et maintenant que tu étais à sa merci, c'est lui qui avait peur !_

_Il n'osait pas te toucher, et faire ce qu'il désirait. Alors il t'a fait mal, espérant détruire ta force et ton courage. Si tu étais plus faible que lui, il dépasserait alors ces craintes et agirait._

_Mais tu ne l'étais pas ! Tu es resté forte ! Tu ne lui as pas donné ce qu'il voulait. Et je t'ai aimé pour cela !_

Il arrêta ces gestes et pendant quelques minutes, il regarda Maura. S'assurant que personne ne tourne vers lui, il la dévorait des yeux.

_Et puis finalement dans ce petit chalet, il a trouvé le courage d'agir. J'imagine que la crainte de ne pas avoir une autre chance, il a dépassé ces peurs. _

_Il t'a lentement allongé sur le dos. Tu as gémit de douleur. Mon cœur c'est serrer en t'entendant. Il a commencé à caresser ton visage. Tu ne bougeais pas, tu ne semblais même pas être consciente. Et puis doucement sa main à voyager sur ton cou. Il a souri alors qu'il atteignait les grandes plaît. Il a penché sa tête vers toi. _

Il serra les poings à se souvenir.

_J'ai cru qu'il allait t'embrasser ! Mais au dernier moment sa bouche à migrer sur les entailles. Il a passé sa langue sur les coupures et souriait en goutant ton sang. J'avais envie de hurler ! La douleur ta fait ouvrir les yeux. Et cette horreur dans ton regard lorsque tu l'a vu pencher sur toi. Tu t'es débattu, mais la vie quittait doucement ton corps et tu n'avais pas la force de le repousser._

_Alors il a arraché tes sous-vêtements. Même aussi meurtrie ton corps garde sa beauté ! Il t'admirer un moment et il a commencé à s'allonger sur toi !_

_Je les ai vu tes larmes lorsque tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai compris à ce moment que mon plan ne serait pas réussi si je ne te donnais pas un petit coup de main. Alors qu'il se penchait sur toi pour t'embrasser, tu à détourner la tête et j'en ai profité pour te faire parvenir le couteau. _

Il sourit et reprit sa tâche.

_Oh Maura ! Mon extase lorsque j'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux, quand tu as aperçut la lame étincelante du couteau. Doucement tu l'as attrapé. Il embrassait ton cou. Finalement il s'en relever et à commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. J'ai vu le doute et la peur dans tes yeux, mais sans réfléchir plus, tu as planté la lame de toutes tes forces dans sa gorge. _

_J'ignore comment mais tu as réussi à te relever et tu es partie en courant. Tu m'as vraiment surpris ! Tu as réussi à m'échapper. Je voulais courir après toi, mais Rizzoli était déjà en chemin et j'ai dû renoncer à te courir après. »_

_**Vous faite quoi exactement ?**_ demanda une voie féminine.

Il se tourna vivement et du retenir sa colère. « Jane Rizzoli, tu as pris ma place auprès de ma bien-aimé ! Tu as ces lèvres alors qu'elles devraient m'appartenir ! » Il se racla la gorge et indiqua les appareilles. _**Je vérifie les constantes et corrige les appareils. **_

_**Très bien ! Merci**_. Répondis Jane en prenant la main de Maura dans la sienne alors qu'elle reprenait place dans le fauteuil.

Il plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage avant de quitter la chambre de Maura. _« Profite bien Rizzoli, car bientôt elle ne t'appartiendra plus et quel plaisir j'aurais de te la prendre devant tes yeux. »_

Il inspira profondément et retourna à sa planque afin de garder un œil sur son amour ! Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'approcher Maura, surtout sous le nez de la grande Jane Rizzoli. Fort et fier de cette audace, il repartit avec un grand sourire.

_« Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, bientôt tu seras a moi ! Je vais d'abord m'occuper de Jane Rizzoli, elle ne se métra plus entre nous ! »_

Maura ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle était encore groggy. Mais la chaleur dans sa main était comme un point d'encrage pour son esprit et lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, pour trouver Jane endormi dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Elle se sentait brisé, elle ignorait si elle serait capable d'aimée Jane comme elle le méritait, mais elle s'avait qu'elle se bâterait pour cela ! Pour Jane Rizzoli ! Parce qu'elle en valait la peine.

Lentement Maura s'approcha de Jane, malgré la douleur dans ces cotes, elle continua de se pencher en avant. Doucement elle posa ces lèvres sur celle de Jane. Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait aimée et comprise. Alors elle s'abandonna aux soins de Jane.

Une douce sensation sur ces lèvres, la tira du sommeil et quelle surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Maura qui l'embrassait. Alors qu'elle sentit la blonde commencer à s'éloigner, Jane passa une main dans ces cheveux et l'attira vers elle. Elle se leva du fauteuil, en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle se sentait tellement vivante à ce moment !

Elle s'écarta doucement de Maura. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Elle donnerait tout pour que le temps s'arrête. Les drames du passé avaient disparu, l'incertitude de l'avenir également. Tout ce qui leur restait était l'amour, pur et simple !

Jane promena son regard sur le visage de Maura, lorsqu'une couleur vive attira son attention. Sans inquiéter Maura, elle regarda discrètement. Réalisant que ceux-ci ne devait pas être là, Jane embrassa de nouveau Maura et rapidement elle attrapa l'objet pris dans les plis du drap. Elle me rangea ans sa poche avant de s'écarter de Maura. Leurs lèvres toujours proche, Jane entendis un murmure venant de Maura.

_**Je t'aime Jane !**_ Elle avait chuchoté les yeux toujours fermé.

C'était la première fois que Maura le prononçait avec des mots. Jane surprise s'écarta un peu plus et la regarda, confuse et tellement heureuse pourtant.

Maura ouvrit enfin les yeux, regardant Jane. _**J'avais peur de le dire ! Je sais que l'avenir pour nous est encore incertain, et je ne sais pas comment faire, mais pour toi je suis prête à me battre Jane ! Je t'aime et tu vaux la peine d'essayer ! **_

Jane n'en revenait pas, Elle ne pouvait retenir ces larmes. Elle avait tant espérer que Maura se bâterait pour elle, pour leurs amours et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le ferait. Jane était tellement fière de cette femme, elle faisait preuve de tellement de force !

Jane n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien Maura se battre contre ces démons, contre ces souvenirs, contre ces craintes, contrer ces souffrances. Elle savait que le chemin serait long et difficile, mais elle n'avait plus de doute maintenant. Maura voulait avancer et Jane serait là pour la soutenir, pour la rattraper si elle tombe et surtout pour l'aimer et la protéger.

_**Je t'aime Maura et ensemble rien n'est impossible.**_ Affirma Jane.

Un dernier baiser et Maura se rallongea. Elle regarda Jane un moment avant que ces paupières ne soit de nouveau lourdes.

Jane la regarda un moment, puis une sensation dans sa main la ramena à la réalité. Elle quitta la chambre. Elle s'approcha de Frankie. Doucement et avec peur elle tira sa main. Un bouton de rose rouge se trouvait dans le creux de sa main. Jane bloqua sa respiration. Frankie qui regardait sa sœur, l'approcha rapidement lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ces yeux.

_**Jane ?!**_ Il s'arrêta en voyant la rose. _**Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?**_

Jane regarda son frère. _**Dans son lit, elle était coincée dans le drap. Frankie ! Lorsqu'on a fouillé le chalet, la même rose a été trouvée avec les sous-vêtements de Maura !**_ Elle ne pouvait retenir ces larmes.

_**Merde !**_ Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ces cheveux. _**Comment as-t-elle put arriver là ? Personne n'est entré à part . . .**_ Il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il allait dire.

Jane le regarda, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

_**Il est ici Jane ! Il se fait passer pour un employé de l'hôpital.**_

_**Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas encore, pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau Frankie ! Elle me revient.**_

_**Je sais Jane et ça n'arriveras pas je te le promets.**_ Il attrapa le menton de sœur et leva sa tête. Les yeux dans les yeux. _**Je te jure que je vais la protéger ! Il ne la prendra pas ! Je le tuerais moi-même s'il le faut pour être sûr qu'il ne la touche pas !**_ La rage et la détermination dans les yeux de Frankie étonna Jane. Son petit frère n'était plus si petit, devant elle à ce moment, il semblait fort et puissant, une conviction inébranlable !

_**Merci Frankie ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde qu'il tourne autour de Maura !**_

_**Toi reste près d'elle et ne laisse personne l'approcher ! Moi je m'occupe du reste ! **_

Jane acquiesça et retourna dans la chambre. Elle déplaça le fauteuil, maintenant entre Maura et la porte, elle se tenait prête à la protéger coute que coute !

Frankie commença à composer un numéro alors qu'Angela approchait. Elle vit le stress rayonner du corps de son fils. Une inquiétude sur son visage et elle accourra près de lui. _**Frankie ?!**_

Celui-ci se retourna et vit sa mère. Il annula l'appel. _**Maman, tu ne peux pas rester ici, retourne à la maison.**_

_**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et Maura ? Et Jane ?**_ Elle paniquait.

Frankie attrapa sa mère fermement par les bras. _**Maman !**_ Sa voie était forte et résolu au grand étonnement d'Angela. _**Elles vont bien ! Mais tu ne peux rester ici, le complice est dans les parages.**_

Angela posa une main sur sa bouche. _**Oh mon dieu ! Je veux les voir !**_

_**Non ! Tu dois partir, la situation est dangereuse et je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour toi et pour elles ! Je te promets qu'il ne va rien leurs arriver ! Mais je ne peux le faire si tu restes ici ! **_

Angela n'avait jamais vu son fils si résolu. Elle se contenta de lui donner les sacs qu'elle avait apportés. _**Préviens-moi immédiatement lorsque je peux revenir !**_

_**Promit maman, et crois-moi, il n'approchera pas Maura ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire !**_

_**Je le sais mon fils ! Fait bien attention à toi !**_ Elle l'embrassa et quitta l'hôpital à contre cœur.

Frankie reprit son téléphone.

_**Commandant, il est dans l'hôpital !**_

_**Je le sais Frankie ! J'arrive !**_ Et Cavanaught raccrocha.

Frankie regarda son téléphone un moment, surpris par les mots du commandant.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Plan d'attaque

Chapitre 22 – Plan d'attaque

Frankie arpentait le couloir encore et encore. La dernière phrase de Cavanaught repassait tout le temps dans son esprit. _« Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Était-il dans l'hôpital en ce moment ? »_ Frankie était confus et inquiet.

Cavanaught apparut 5 minutes plus tard environ. Il trouva Frankie erré dans le couloir comme un lion en cage. Il approcha rapidement. Rizzoli !

Frankie bondis immédiatement sur le commandant en entendant son nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il dans l'urgence et la colère de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

Venez avec moi ! Il avança vers la chambre du docteur Isles et entra silencieusement. C'était la première la fois qu'il la vit dans se lit. Son cœur se sera. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait plus de couleur sur les joues, son visage montrait la peur et la douleur. Il fit signe a Jane d'approcher. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois près de la porte à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Le regard toujours posé sur Maura, il parla doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Frost et Korsak on trouver une planque. La pièce était remplie de ceux-ci ! Il sorti une photo d'une de ces poches et la tendis a Jane.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle posa une main sur sa bouche afin de retenir un cri de peur. Elle tenait une photo de Maura, Jane reconnu la robe qu'elle portait. Cette photo datait d'i ans. Maura avait acheté une magnifique robe noir qui tombait sur ces chevilles, fendu jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, elle était dos nu et laissait apparaitre sa chute de rein. _**« Je me souviens ce soir-là ! Elle m'a coupée le souffle. Elle était tellement magnifique ! Et si sexy ! Je me souviens m'avoir demandé si je ne bavais pas un peu ! »**_ Jane laissa échapper un petit sourire. Mais il disparut rapidement alors que ces yeux rencontraient l'homme à côté de Maura sur la photo. Légèrement derrière elle, il semblait la tenir par la taille.

Cavanaught qui regarda enfin Jane, vit la rage dans son regard_**. C'est un montage photo ! Assez basique selon Frost, mais très réussis ! La pièce était recouverte de photo du docteur Isles, prisent durant ces 10 dernières années, et certaines ont été faite chez elle !**_

Jane le regarda horrifier.

_**Nous en avons trouvé d'elle s'habillant ou dans sa salle de bain !**_ Cavanaught baissa la tête.

_**Quel horreur !**_ Soupira Jane.

_**Jane !**_ Chuchota Cavanaught. Celle-ci choqué par l'utilisation de son prénom et non de son nom de famille de la part de son patron. _**Il pense être profondément amoureux d'elle et qu'elle l'aime en retour ! Nous avons compris qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle. Il pense qu'elle lui appartient !**_

Jane tendis le poing fermer vers lui. Elle ouvrit doucement la main et le bouton de rose apparut.

Cavanaught haleta en réalisant ce qu'elle tenait. _**Comment ?! Ou avez-vous eu ça ?**_ demanda-t-il. Lui aussi avait vu l'autre rose au chalet.

_**Il l'a déposé dans son lit. Je crois que je lui ai parlé. Un infirmier est venu vérifier les appareils de surveillances. Il ressemble un peu à l'homme de la photo !**_ Jane réfléchissait un moment. _**Peut-être qu'il se déguise.**_

_**Peut-être !**_ Répondis le commandant.

_**Que fait-on maintenant ?**_ demanda Frankie.

Cavanaught soupira lourdement et passa une main dans ces cheveux. Il regarda le docteur Isles un moment silencieusement. La voie de Jane le tira de ces pensées.

_**Vous voulez le piéger ?!**_ Elle demanda. Tentant de contrôler le tremblement qui s'empara d'elle soudainement. L'idée de se servir de Maura ne l'enchantait pas.

Cavanaught fit un pas dans la direction du lit de Maura. _**Seulement si elle accepte ! Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu je ne veux pas la forcer !**_

Jane reconnaissante de son égard pour sa partenaire, ne put retenir un petit sourire. _**Laissez-moi lui expliquer la situation.**_

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Jane respira fortement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, emmener Maura loin de tout cela ! Elle s'approcha du lit et doucement promena sa main sur sa joue.

_**Maura ! **_

Celle-ci remua légèrement. Mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ces lèvres. Jane amusé par sa réaction eu un immense sourire plaquer sur son visage. Même endormie, elle était tellement adorable. Jane passa sa main dans les cheveux de la doc.

_**Maura, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles**_ _**!**_ murmura-t-elle.

Maura ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Sa vision un peu trouble au début s'éclaircissait rapidement et le sourire de Jane l'accueillis. Elle lui rendit. Dans un bâillement elle s'étira doucement. Mauvaise idée, la douleur dans ces cotes lui coupèrent le souffle, elle attrapa son côté immédiatement et pris une seconde pour respirer de nouveau.

Jane paniqua rapidement. _**Maura ça va ?**_ demanda-t-elle la peur dans la voie.

Après une seconde, elle souffla doucement, et se redressa. Elle regarda Jane et lui sourit légèrement. _**Mauvais mouvement.**_ Souffla-t-elle. _**J'avais oublié que j'avais plusieurs côtes cassées !**_

Jane rassurer, l'embrassa sur le front. Reposant le sien sur le haut de la tête de Maura elle ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément.

_**Jane dit moi ?**_ demanda Maura.

Surprise, le lieutenant Rizzoli s'écarta et regarda Maura dans les yeux.

_**Depuis que l'on se connaît, tu n'as jamais rien put me cacher, alors dit moi ce qui te dérange ?**_

_« C'est vrai ! Maura est la seule qui à jamais pu me comprendre si bien, sans mot. Elle sait tout de suite lorsque quelque chose me gêne, me fait peur, me met en colère, . . . »_ Ce n'ai pas encore fini Maura. Soupira-t-elle.

Maura baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur ces mains. _**Le complice.**_

Jane stupéfaite la regarda surprise. _**Comment ?!**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Maura releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues. _**Il lui a téléphoné près de moi. Et puis je crois qu'il m'a aidé ! À sa manière.**_

_**Quoi ?!**_ demanda Jane stupéfaite.

Les images du chalet défilèrent dans la tête de Maura, elle ferma les yeux. _**Non, je . . ., je ne peux pas. **_

Jane s'approcha de Maura et voulu la prendre dans ces bras, en voyant son corps trembler. Mais Maura la repoussa vivement, et en pleur elle hurla. _**Non ! Ne me touche pas !**_ Elle commença à retirer le drap et se lever dans la panique.

Jane immédiatement l'attrapa par les bras. Maura se débattait et criai. _**Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !**_

_**Maura !**_ Jane la secoua. _**Maura !**_ Commença à hurler Jane. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et comment l'aider.

Se laissant tomber au sol, Jane s'abaissa avec elle, en la retenant pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Replié sur elle-même elle hurlait de douleur.

_**Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas pu bouger ! J'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé !**_

Jane pleurait, la douleur de Maura était vraiment trop forte. _**Dit-moi !**_ Sanglota Jane.

_**Non !**_ hurla Maura.

Jane souleva Maura et attrapa son visage entre ces mains et la força à la regarder. _**Dit-moi !**_ supplia-t-elle. _**Sa doit sortir Maura ! Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu diras ne changera ça !**_

_**Je me déteste ! Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en voudrais pas toi ?!**_ Ces étaient des cris de désespoirs. Le cœur de Jane se brisait en l'entendant.

_**Maura ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour rester en vie ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Ce n'ai pas de ta faute ! Tu m'entends !**_

_**Si !**_ hurla-t-elle de rage. _**Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était sur moi ! J'avais tellement mal ! J'arrivais à peine à bouger, je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Il a posé ces yeux, ces mains, sa langue sur moi et je n'ai pas réussi à la repousser Jane ! **_

Jane qui maintenant comprenait ce que Maura disait ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal à ce moment. Elle parlait de la tentative de viol. Même si Jane avait appris certaines choses de la part du docteur. Les entendre de la bouche de Maura était comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur. _**Tu as fait ce que tu as pu Maura !**_ Elle parla plus calmement et la regarda dans les yeux à nouveau.

Maura tenta de se libérer, elle pleurait encore plus et se ferma dans le silence.

Jane la bloqua contre le mur, sa tête toujours entre ces mains. _**Parle-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Tu dois laisser sortir !**_

Maura lutta encore plus fort, mais c'était peine perdu, Jane la tenait fermement et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Elle hurla a plein poumon, toutes ces émotions sortaient en même temps dans ses cris.

_**Il a arraché mes vêtements, il m'a touché. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire, je voulais être morte ! Il s'est relever et à commencer à retirer son pantalon !**_ Elle pleurait tellement fort. _**Je ne voulais pas le voir, j'ai tourné la tête. J'ai vu le couteau ! Il n'était pas là avant. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai planté de toutes mes forces dans sa gorge ! Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué !**_ Elle continua encore et encore à répéter cette phrase.

Jane l'attira contre elle. _**Tu n'avais pas le choix Maura ! Il le méritait ! Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal et t'aurais fait bien pire si tu n'avais pas agi !**_ Jane la berça doucement.

_**J'ai si mal Jane ! Je me demande si survivre était le meilleur choix !**_ A bout de souffle et pratiquement sans voie, elle laissa son cœur parler_**. Quand tous ces souvenirs repassent en boucle dans ma tête, je me dis que j'aurais dû mourir !**_

_**Ne dit pas ça Maura !**_ Jane pleurait, elle désespérait des mots de Maura. _**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Ensemble tu vas guérir ! Ensemble nous surmonterons tout cela ! Tu dois te battre Maura ! S'il te plait n'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas !**_

Le plaidoyer de Jane brisa le cœur de Maura. Elle se redressa et se jeta sur les lèvres de Jane. Le baiser était avide. Le besoin d'amour, de soutient, de réconfort, de promesse ! Voilà tout ce qu'il demandait. Elles s'embrassèrent avec désespoir et urgence. Jane promena sa langue sur les lèvres de Maura et celle-ci l'accueillis rapidement. Ce besoin de ne faire qu'un était pressant. Leurs langues dansaient avec passion, tandis que leurs bras resserraient se corps qu'il tenait, dans la peur de disparaître si elle relâchait leur étreinte.

Le besoin d'air se fit urgent, alors qu'elles ne voulaient pas se séparer. Lentement elles reculèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. L'amour, tout ce qui ressortait était l'amour, inconditionnel et sincère.

La voie de Maura était cassée et a peine audible_**. Je t'aime Jane ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mais j'ai peur d'être trop brisé pour y survivre ! **_Silencieusement des larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues.

_**Tu es tellement plus forte que tu ne l'imagine !**_ Soupira Jane. _**La vie ta blesser tant de fois Maura ! Et pourtant tu t'es toujours relever ! Seule ! Tu as continué à avancer ! Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seule !**_ Jane caressa sa joue. _**Je suis et je resterais toujours prêt de toi ! **_

_**Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de te blesser !**_ Soupira Maura en baissant la tête. Jane attrapa son menton et releva sa tête, elle s'approcha et embrassa doucement Maura.

_**La seule façon de me blesser est de m'abandonner Maura. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Donne-moi une chance de ramener l'espoir en toi ? Laisse-moi illuminer ta vie à nouveau ?**_

Maura embrassa Jane avec passion et non avec désespoir. Elle transmit à Jane tout son amour et s'abandonna complètement à elle. Même si l'avenir la terrifiait, elle savait que l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde était les bras de Jane. La tirant encore plus près elle attrapa les cheveux de Jane dans une main, tandis que l'autre agrippait fortement son épaule.

Jane qui senti les gestes de Maura, et son besoin de contacte, la tira sur ces genoux et approfondissait le baiser. Sa langue doucement pénétra la bouche de Maura et doucement découvrit cette nouvelle intimité. Ces mains caressaient la peau découverte par la blouse ouverte à l'arrière.

Elle avala un doux gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Maura. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud à chaque toucher, gout, bruit odeur. Ces mains descendirent le long du dos, pour doucement s'engager sur ces fesses. Maura à ce mouvement planta ces ongles dans l'omoplate de Jane. Celle-ci gémissait fortement à la douleur exquise qui la submergeait. Elle cassa le baiser et doucement promena sa bouche le long du cou de Maura pour arriver à son épaule.

La respiration de Maura accéléra, ainsi que le rythme de son cœur. Elle recula légèrement la poitrine pour voir enfin les yeux de Jane. Elle la regarda intensément et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche avant de l'étreindre et de reposer son visage dans le cou de Jane.

Jane inhala le parfum du docteur et déposa un autre baiser sur son épaule. Elle enlaça fortement la blonde. Elle avait aimé ce moment de tendresse et de confiance. Elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour aller plus loin. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Maura venait de s'abandonner à elle, elle lui faisait confiance et c'était tout ce que Jane avait besoin.

Alors que le silence les entourait, Maura parla. Sa voie était cassé et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. _**Vous voulez lui tendre un piège ici ?!**_

Sa phrase était plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Jane fut ramenée à la réalité soudainement par ces mots. Le combat n'était pas encore terminer, mais elle était prête à se battre pour l'amour de cette femme. _**Il est ici ! Il veut t'emmener avec lui. Il pense que tu l'aime et que tu lui appartiens.**_

_**Tu vas l'attraper ? Tu vas me garder en . . .**_ Maura ne pouvais pas terminer sa phrase.

Jane l'enlaça plus fortement. _**Il ne te touchera pas ! Je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener loin de moi !**_

_**Ne m'abandonne pas Jane ! S'il te plait ! **_

_**Jamais Maura ! Je vais l'attraper et tout se cauchemars sera terminer ! Nous partirons toutes les deux quelques temps. Toi et moi, loin du monde.**_

_**Tu promets ? **_demanda Maura.

_**Je te le promets !**_ affirma Jane, confiante et résolue.

_**Je te fais confiance Jane ! **_Maura embrassa le cou de Jane. Et resserra ces bras autour d'elle.

_**Voilà le plan !**_ Commença Jane.


	23. Chapitre 23 - tu es a moi !

_**Chapitre 23 - Tu es a moi !**_

_**Ne me touche pas ! **_ Hurla Maura. _**Vas-t'en laisse-moi seul !**_

_**Maura je t'en prie ne fait pas ça ! Laisse-moi t'aider !**_ Jane se rapprocha d'elle et tendit une main afin d'attraper la sienne. Mais Maura écarta sa main vivement et fit face à Jane.

_**Tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis, ne me touche pas, tu me dégoûtes ! Éloignes-toi de moi ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir et que tu me touches !**_

_**Maura je t'en supplie, je t'aime !**_ Plaidait Jane en pleurs. Son cœur se brisait à chaque cri de Maura.

_**Moi non ! Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je ne peux plus ! Je ne veux plus te revoir, tu me fais trop mal ! Vas-t'en !**_ hurla-t-elle de rage et de fureur.

_**Maura s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas, je ne veux pas te perdre !**_ La voie de Jane était brisée.

_**C'est déjà fait !**_ Furent les derniers mots de Maura.

Jane resta là, à la regarder, ne pouvant accepter que c'était terminer, que Maura ne voulait plus d'elle. Cela ne pouvait pas en être ainsi, elles c'étaient promis de se battre l'une pour l'autre, elles c'étaient jurer de s'aimer pour toujours et maintenant Maura abandonnait.

_**Je ne peux pas le croire !**_ Soupira Jane.

_**C'est mieux pour nous deux !**_ Parla Maura calmement et sans émotions. Son visage était maintenant vide, son corps montrait sa défaite. Elle ne lutterait plus. _**Je suis détruite Jane, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux et je ne supporte plus de t'avoir près de moi.**_

Jane pleurait en silence, brisée, anéantie, elle abandonna. _**Comme tu veux Maura !**_

Sans plus de mot, elle quitta la chambre, la porte fermée, elle s'écroula au sol. Elle hurla et pleura. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle voulait mourir à ce moment, l'amour de sa vie venait de la rejeter, et surtout ne voulait plus se battre pour sa vie. Elle avait échoué et avait tout perdu.

Frankie qui montait la garde se jeta sur sa sœur et l'enlaça. _**Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ demanda-t-il terrifier.

_**C'est fini Frankie ! Tout est fini !**_ Pleurait-elle.

_**De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?**_ demanda-t-il confus et inquiet.

_**Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle ne veut plus vivre !**_

_**Jane, elle est perdue et souffre beaucoup, donne-lui du temps et tu l'as retrouvera !**_

_**Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore plus mal lorsqu'elle me regardait, que je lui rappelais tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Que chaque fois que je l'ai touché, c'est lui qu'elle voyait !**_ Tout le corps de Jane tremblait.

Frankie agrippa sa sœur et l'aida à se relever. Il la soutenait alors qu'il l'emmenait loin d'ici. Ils disparurent dans un ascenseur.

Maura qui pleurait en silence dans sa chambre, s'en voulait d'avoir fait tant de mal à Jane, mais elle le devait. Avec le temps Jane trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et aurait la vie qu'elle méritait, la vie que Maura ne pourrait jamais plus lui donner. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

A force de pleurer, elle tomba dans le sommeil.

Sa tête battait fort, et ces yeux étaient difficiles à ouvrir. Une odeur de moisissure emplissait ces narines. Elle lutta contre son envie de vomir, plus intense à chaque respiration. Son cœur s'accélérait dans la panique. Avec beaucoup d'efforts elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. La pièce était sombre et humide. Elle se trouvait toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, mais avait été déplacé.

Après quelques secondes sa vision s'adapta à ce manque de luminosité. Il y avait des meubles cachés sous des draps blancs couverts de poussière. Des vieux fauteuils entassés dans un coin. Et au milieu de tout cela se trouvait le lit de Maura. Elle tourna la tête dans un gémissement. Mauvaise idée, une douleur vive traversa sa tête.

Il y avait une porte dans un coin, elle était fermée, mais impossible de savoir si le verrou était mis. Elle tenta de se redresser et le battement dans sa tête lui coupa le souffle. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle se laissa retomber.

La peur et la panique commençaient doucement à la submerger. Son plus grand cauchemar recommençait et cette fois elle était seule. Elle songea soudain que l'on devait assurer sa protection, ou était-il ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Tant de question et personne pour y répondre.

L'envie de dormir l'accablait à nouveau, elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. En vain le silence et les calmants eurent raison de sa volonté.

Un murmure la tira lentement du sommeil. Elle entendait quelqu'un fredonner près d'elle, mais n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la voie de Jane. Avec terreur elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Un homme était assis près de son lit, il lui tenait la main et la regardait.

Terrifier elle ne prononça pas un mot et regarda l'homme plus attentivement. Il était brun aux yeux bleu clair. Son menton était très carré et fort. Il semblait plutôt bien bâti. Maura aurait surement eu un faible pour lui, s'il n'avait cette terrifiante lueur dans les yeux.

Comme une bête affamée, il la regardait avidement. Un sourire suffisant sur le visage et la peur de Maura augmenta. Son kidnappeur était effrayant, mais Maura avait vu les doutes dans ces yeux, la peur dans certains de ces gestes. Cet homme ne montrait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il semblait arrogant et sûr de lui.

_**Bien dormi mon amour ?**_ demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et pourtant sombre.

Elle sursauta à ces mots, son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration était devenue difficile. Elle se racla la gorge. _**Pas vraiment.**_ A son grand désespoir, sa voix trahissait sa peur, à peine un murmure était sorti de ces lèvres.

Alors qu'il entendait ces mots, son sourire s'agrandissait dans le plaisir de la dominée. _**Je suis désoler, j'ai dû utiliser un médicament un peu trop fort ! J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles lors de notre petit voyage.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ demanda Maura.

_**Je t'aime, et je voulais t'avoir enfin près de moi ! Je ne supportais plus de voir cette femme te tourner autour comme un vautour sur sa proie.**_ Il souriait encore plus. _**Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu t'es débarrassé d'elle ! Et la douleur dans ces yeux que tu lui as hurlés dessus. J'ai cru avoir un orgasme pendant un moment lorsque j'ai vu son cœur se briser. Je savais que tu allais retrouver la raison, tu ne pouvais pas aimer cette femme, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs.**_

Il s'avança vers Maura et celle-ci se crispa. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle lutta contre l'envie de le repousser, elle s'avait qu'il lui ferait payer cher ce geste, avec tout ce qui lui restait de volonté, elle lutta pour ne pas bouger. _**Je ne l'aime pas, elle me dégoutait !**_ Sa voie tremblait. _**Je me suis accroché à elle parce que j'étais perdu, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait !**_

Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrir, la rage montait en lui, ces poings se seraient. Et Maura paniqua, son changement, elle redoutait qu'il explose de colère et qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Sa poitrine se sera et son cœur s'emballa.

L'homme se leva et dans un hurlement de rage, il frappa son poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur en face. Maura sursauta dans son cri. Elle lutta fort pour retenir un cri de peur qui était maintenant piégé dans sa gorge.

_**Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains celui-là ! La première fois que je l'ai rencontré il m'a fasciné ! Et son désir pour toi était si fort ! J'ai voulu qu'il m'enseigne et il a accepté. Et puis j'ai commencé à te voir différemment. Quelle femme tu es ! Tout ce temps, lorsque je te regardais, mon dieu ! J'aurais tout donné pour te toucher, pour te faire mienne. Mais tu lui appartenais, et j'avais peur de lui.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**_ demanda Maura.

Il se tourna vers elle. _**Tu le sais très bien !**_ Gronda-t-il.

_**Il avait peur de moi ! De me toucher !**_ Elle retenait ces larmes alors que les souvenirs revenaient en mémoire.

_**Oui ! Il t'avait enfin pour lui et il avait peur ! Si tu savais combien il m'expliquait tout ce qu'il te ferait lorsqu'il te prendrait à nouveau ! Et au lieu de cela il t'a fait souffrir pour te rabaisser plus bas que lui ! Sa colère redevenait plus forte. J'étais tellement furieux lorsque j'entendais chacun de tes cris, lorsque je le voyais te blesser !**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ demanda Maura.

_**Parce que c'était inutile ! **_hurla-t-il soudain, il marchait autour du lit faisant de grand geste. _**Il ne t'aurait jamais brisé ! **_En réalisant sa phrase, il s'approcha de Maura et attrapa son menton assez fort pour la faire grimacer. _**J'ai vu dans tes yeux cette force que tu caches ! Mon dieu, tu es la douceur même, et la fragilité et pourtant sous-tout cela se cache une force incroyable ! Je l'ai vue briller dans tes yeux lorsque tu lui tenais tête !**_

Il relâcha son visage et recula d'un pas. _**Je t'ai voulu plus encore après cela ! Tu fais naitre en moi un tel désir, combien de fois je t'ai imaginé pleurant de plaisir dans mes bras ! Et cette fougue et cette passion dont parfois tu faisais preuve !**_

Maura détourna les yeux de dégout ! S'imaginer dans les bras de ce type lui soulevait le cœur. _**C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire apparut soudain sur ces lèvres_**. Tu savais que j'étais là ?**_ Demanda-t-il euphorique.

_**Parfois je pouvais sentir ton regard sur moi alors que j'étais seule !**_

_**Oui, j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu n'avais plus la force de luter. Le corps a ses limites, même si je dois dire que le tient est beaucoup plus résistant que les autres, je savais que tu arrivais au bout et qu'il prendrait ce qu'il désirait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. J'ai fait glisser le couteau à coté de toi lorsqu'il ne regardait pas.**_

_**Et quand tu as décidé d'agir et que tu as planté la lame dans sa gorge de toutes forces ! Oh ! C'était magnifique. Tu étais tellement belle.**_

_**Non !**_ hurla Maura. _**Je ne l'étais pas, c'était horrible, j'ai pris la vie d'un homme ! Même s'il le méritait, je me déteste !**_ Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle furieux et la gifla fortement.

Elle attrapa sa joue et le regarda avec terreur. Sa lèvre saignait. Il pointa un doigt vers elle, il était menaçant.

_**Ne redit jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ! **_

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre, trop peur de dire un mot.

_**Il méritait de crever !**_ En une fraction de seconde, son expression changea. Un petit sourire remplaça sa grimace de colère. _**Tu m'as surpris lorsque tu as pris la fuite ! Quel élan d'énergie. Je comptais t'emmener avec moi à ce moment-là, mais tu m'as glissé entre les doigts. Et cette chère Rizzoli en chemin ! J'ai dû renoncer et attendre patiemment l'opportunité.**_

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha légèrement vers Maura qui s'enfonça plus loin dans son lit. _**Je me suis demandé pendant un moment comment, ils t'avaient retrouvé si vite ! J'ai découvert la dernière des vidéos, celle qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'envoyer. Tu as dit où il t'emmenait, pas explicitement, mais tu as donné des indices à Rizzoli qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Et ce message d'adieu.**_

Il attrapa Maura par les cheveux et la tira plus près de lui. Elle hurla de douleur. _**Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Alors pourquoi ce message ?**_

Il leva la main pour la frapper à nouveau.

Des flics sortirent de partout. En une fraction de seconde ils étaient encerclés. Cavanaught, Frost, Korsak, Jane et même Martinez étaient en première ligne. Cavanaught hurla. _**Lâche là ! Immédiatement !**_

Il hésita un moment.

Martinez fit un pas en avant et lui adressa un sourire. _**Vas-y donne-moi une bonne raison de te coller une balle entre les deux yeux Heigt !**_

Heigt relâcha Maura et leva les mains en l'air. Jane se précipita sur Maura. Elle la sera fortement dans ces bras.

_**C'est fini Maura ! Cette fois c'est vraiment fini.**_ Elle la relâcha et souleva son visage. Elle posa un baiser sur son front. _**Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu as réussi !**_

Elle la sera de nouveau. Maura pleura enfin, de soulagement, de peur, de toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait retenues au fond d'elle-même. _**Emmène-moi Jane !**_ supplia-t-elle. _**Emmène-moi loin d'ici !**_

_**Nous allons partir ! Je te le promets !**_ Jane embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Heigt fut emmener au poste, l'interrogatoire ne fut qu'une formalité car Maura portait un micro et avait enregistré ces aveux. Plus toutes les preuves retrouvées chez lui, s'il échappait à la peine de mort, il n'échapperait surement pas à l'emprisonnement à vie.

Maura fut ramener à sa chambre et les Rizzoli restaient avec elle le temps que Jane règle les derniers détails de l'enquête. Une fois sortit du poste, elle rentra chez elle, emballa rapidement quelques affaires, fit de même chez Maura. Elle s'arrangea avec Korsak pour les animaux. Elle retourna à l'hôpital. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Maura.

Celle-ci était silencieuse et perdue dans ces pensées, mais le cœur de Jane se réchauffa à la vue des mains de sa mère et de son frère tenant celles de Maura fermement.

Frankie qui entendit la porte se tourna pour voir sa sœur. _**Alors ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**L'enquête est bouclée, il est en état d'arrestation, et il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.**_

Angela et Frankie lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Jane s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur la joue de Maura, mais elle ne bougea pas. Jane doucement tourna sa tête vers elle. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil, Maura réalisa que Jane était là et la regardait. Les larmes tombèrent à nouveau sur ces joues.

_**Tu es prête ?**_ demanda Jane doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Jane embrassa doucement son front.

_**Nous partons tu te souviens ? J'ai vu avec le médecin, il te laisse sortir tant qu'un médecin surveille tes blessures deux fois par semaine. Je vais prendre soin de toi !**_

Elle eut un doux sourire de Maura.

Jane fit signe à sa mère et son frère de la suivre à l'extérieur. La porte de la chambre ferme, elle les embrassa.

_**Je l'emmène assez loin !**_ Commença Jane. Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux, elle retenait ces larmes. _**Je sais que tu voudrais prendre soin d'elle, mais elle a besoin de temps et de distance !**_

_**Je sais chérie !**_ Et surtout elle a le plus besoin de toi. Angela embrassa Jane.

_**Je l'espère !**_ Soupira Jane incertaine de faire ce qu'il faut_**. J'ai trouvé une petite maison en bord de mer à environ 8 heures de route d'ici. Elle est isolée et nous somme au bord de la mer. J'ai trouvé un médecin de la ville la plus proche qui a accepté de venir voir Maura deux fois par semaine afin de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Et**_ _**je peux l'appeler à tout moment s'il y a un problème.**_ Jane tendit une enveloppe à sa mère. _**Tient voici l'adresse et le numéro du téléphone là-bas. Je t'appellerais régulièrement et lorsque Maura ira mieux, vous pourrez venir nous voir.**_

Jane laissa tomber sa tête en avant et soupira lourdement. Elle laissa ces larmes couler. Elle regarda sa mère. _**J'ai une petite chance de retrouver la femme que j'aime et je vais tout faire pour la saisir.**_

Angela enlaça sa fille. Je sais ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi et même si sais difficile, je vous laisserais tout le temps qu'il vous faut ! Jane embrassa sa mère et son frère avant de retourner dans la chambre. Maura était la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé en arrivant plus tôt. Le regard toujours absent.

_**Maura !**_ Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci la regarda. _**Viens il faut te changer si tu veux qu'on prenne la route !**_

Jane souleva son drap et sortit une jambe après l'autre hors du lit. Elle se plaça du coté où elle n'avait les côtes cassées et la soutenait alors que celle-ci se laissait glisser hors du lit. Dans un gémissement douloureux, et une souffrance intense dans ces cotes, elle commença à se laisser tomber au sol. C'était sans compter sur les bras fort de Jane qui la rattrapèrent. Elle la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'habilla.

Jane l'installa dans le fauteuil roulant et la mena jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois installée elle prit la route vers leurs refuges. Depuis que Maura était revenu à sa chambre, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Maura dormit pratiquement tout le trajet. Alors que les trois quarts de la route avaient déjà été faits un son brisèrent le silence.

_**Je ne voulais pas !**_

Jane regarda Maura, qui était éveillé. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et ignorait depuis combien de temps. Maura regardait par la fenêtre, mais semblait perdue dans ces pensées.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ?**_ demanda Jane, le regard de nouveau posé sur la route.

_**Je ne voulais pas dire ces choses !**_


	24. Chapitre 24 - un souvenir douloureux

_**Chapitre 24 **_

Le trajet avait été long et silencieux. Maura semblait perdue dans ces pensées les rares fois où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Jane de temps en temps, la regarda rapidement, espérant retrouver cette petite étincelle dans ces yeux, celle qui avait allumé un feu ardant dans son cœur. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut que la peur et le doute.

Elle repensa à ce que Maura lui avait dit _« Je ne voulais pas dire ces choses. »_ Alors qu'elle lui avait demandé d'expliquer, Maura s'était refermé derrière un mur de silence. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, Jane a vu les larmes silencieuses de Maura.

Elle souffrait et ne voulait pas le montrer, bien sûr Jane savait que Maura détestait montrer ces faiblesses. Cette femme douce et discrète, souffrait depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais ne le montrait pas. Elle était toujours là pour apporter son soutien, pour soulager les peines des autres, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, personne ne savait qu'elle souffrait.

Jane l'avait appris un terrible soir !

_« C'était il y a deux ans environ, nous travaillons sur un cas. Alors que notre soirée télé commençait, nos téléphones avaient sonné. Appeler sur une scène de crime à l'autre bout de la ville. J'ai proposé à Maura de la conduire et de cette façon, si nous terminions vite, alors notre soirée ne serait pas totalement gâchée !_

_À cette époque déjà j'avais remarqué les changements dans mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je n'étais pas encore sur de moi et surtout pas prête à les assumer._

_Nous sommes arrivées, c'était une enfant d'environ' 13 ans, elle avait été battue à mort. La pauvre enfant avait été rouée de coups, et avait succombé à ces blessures plusieurs heures plus tard seules, dans un coin perdu, lors d'une nuit froide._

_J'ai remarqué le changement de comportement de Maura à la minute où elle a vu le corps. Elle s'est arrêté et la regarder un moment. Ses mains se sont fermées en poing, son corps tout entier c'est crispé et pendant une seconde j'ai cru apercevoir de la douleur dans ces yeux. Mais Maura ne serait pas le grand docteur Isles, surnommé la « Reine des mots » si elle n'avait cette aptitude à masquer ces émotions derrière un masque de professionnalisme. _

_En une fraction de seconde, toutes traces d'émotions avaient disparu, si je n'avais pas été témoin de sa réaction, je n'aurais pas gardé un œil sur elle et je n'aurais pas découvert ce terrible morceau de son passé._

_Les constatations faites, le corps a été envoyé à la morgue, avec beaucoup de persuasion, je l'ai convaincu de faire l'autopsie demain matin. Le trajet de retour était étrangement silencieux, elle avait le regard perdu. J'ai toujours aimé se côté encyclopédie chez elle, ces informations et faits qu'elle te balance à tout bout de champ. Même s'il est difficile parfois de comprendre ce qu'elle raconte, j'adore cette étincelle dans son regard, cette joie de partager ce qu'elle sait._

_Mais à ce moment, dans cette voiture, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, pas de mot, pas de joie. Seulement le silence et l'impression de distance entre nous. J'ai décidé de faire le premier pas._

_**À quoi penses-tu ? **_

_Comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil, elle m'a regardé une seconde. Elle a secoué la tête et a fait apparaître un sourire. Toutes ces années à ses côtés, me permirent de découvrir beaucoup chose sur elle, mais se sourire m'était étranger. A ce moment-là je me suis demandé si je la connaissais vraiment bien ? _

_Je connais sa compassion lorsqu'elle soutient et pleur avec ceux qu'elle aime. Je connais sa colère lorsqu'elle lutte avec Pike ou ceux qui dénigrent son travail. Je connais son rire lorsque l'on s'amuse. Je connais sa joie lorsqu'elle est avec la famille Rizzoli lors d'un de nos repas. Je connais son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle attend avec impatience un évènement qu'elle a toujours souhaité partager. J'ai découvert chaque facette d'elle avec plaisir, mais il en est une seule que je n'ai pratiquement jamais vue, c'est sa peine !_

_Elle m'a simplement répondu__**. Rien, je songeais à demain, et le travail qui m'attend.**_

_Je l'ai observé un moment, elle ne peut pas mentir, c'est un fait, pourtant elle est très douée à éviter ce qui la dérange, encore plus lorsque c'est personnel. Ce qui rend difficile parfois de savoir ce qu'elle ressent._

_Nous somme retourné à mon appartement, avec beaucoup d'insistance, elle a accepté de rester chez moi cette nuit. Mais la soirée n'était que silence et films. Elle c'était emmurer dans le silence et ne semblait pas vouloir partager ces pensées. J'aurais pu la poussée à me dire ce qui la dérangeait, mais le risque de l'éloigner encore plus était trop grand. J'ai donc décidé de patienter et de garder un œil sur elle._

_Le lendemain, elle a fait l'autopsie, et avec notre enquête, nous avons découvert que la pauvre enfant avait fait l'objet d'intimidation et de violence à l'école de la part de certains de ses camarades. Ils l'avaient mené dans les bois après qu'elle les avait dénoncés. Ils voulaient se venger, mais ils ont fini par la blesser à mort et l'ont abandonné là ! Seule ! Dans l'après-midi l'enquête avait été bouclée et les coupables arrêté. _

_Je n'avais pas revu Maura depuis le matin, alors qu'elle avait terminé l'autopsie de la fillette. Il était plus de 20 heures lorsque j'ai enfin terminé ma paperasse. J'ai décidé de me rendre à la morgue et voir si Maura avait fini. Mais personne ! La salle d'autopsie et son bureau étaient vides. J'ai trouvé un de ses employés dans une des salles, qui ma informer que Maura était rentrée tôt dans l'après-midi sans donner d'explication._

_Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ? Pourquoi ne rien dire ? _

_J'ai décidé de passer chez elle, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien._

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper à sa porte, un bruit m'a arrêté, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et je l'ai vue assise au sol en plein milieu de la pièce, le visage caché dans ses mains. Sans réfléchir je suis entré, j'ai couru près d'elle et l'ai enlacé. Elle pleurait de façon incontrôlable, sa respiration était difficile et j'ai commencé à avoir peur._

_**Je suis la Maura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

_Elle a secoué la tête, impossible de prononcer un mot, alors je l'ai conduite sur le canapé et attendus qu'elle se calme. Serrer dans mes bras se caressait son dos et la berçait doucement. J'ignore combien de temps elle a pleurés, mais sa à ressembler à une éternité pour moi, j'avais mal de la voir si malheureuse. Elle a enfin relevé la tête et ma regarder. J'ai vu pour la première fois la souffrance et la solitude dans ces yeux. Mon cœur ma fait si mal. Elle m'a raconté._

_**Tu sais beaucoup de choses à propos de moi, mais il y a aussi de terrible chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite. **_

_Je lui ai simplement serré les mains, lui donnant le courage de tout me dire. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre. Cela devait être terrible pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi._

_**Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment me comporter avec les autres, comment engager une discussion. Alors je suis toujours resté à l'écart, les gens ne me remarquaient pas. Une année, dans mon pensionna, un groupe de fille a pris le contrôle de l'école. Elles rackettaient les autres, elles humiliaient les plus faibles. Et bien sûr j'ai été une cible de choix. J'ai toujours refusé de faire ce qu'elles me demandaient, alors j'ai eu droit à des chutes dans les couloirs, mon repas renverser le midi, les insultes.**_

_Elle essuya ces larmes et se blottit plus loin dans mes bras. Son corps tremblait contre le mien. J'aurais voulu prendre toute sa douleur._

_**Et puis un jour je les ai surprises alors qu'elles frappaient une fille, j'ai prévenu immédiatement les surveillants et les filles ont eu des ennuis. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire du mal à cette fille.**_

_Je l'ai serré plus fort encore contre moi. __**Tu as eu raison Maura**__. Elle a soupiré lourdement et j'ai senti son corps se crisper dans le mien._

_**Peut-être, mais je l'ai payé cher ! Elles m'ont attrapé un soir alors que je me promenais dans le parc de l'école. Elles m'ont battu, elles ont déchiré mes vêtements et m'ont craché dessus. Il m'a fallu des heures avant de pouvoir enfin me relever sans avoir trop mal. J'ai réussi à rejoindre ma chambre et je me suis lavé. J'ai eu au moins une côte cassée, des bleus et des contusions partout, et une cheville foulée.**_

_Elle pleurait de nouveau. J'attendais qu'elle continu, mais elle ne l'a pas faite, elle est restée silencieuse. __**Tu n'as rien dit ?**_

_Elle a fermé les yeux et à respirer profondément__**. Non ! Je n'étais pas aimé là-bas, je savais très bien que si je parlais l'année serait terrible et j'avais peur qu'on me retrouve morte un matin, si même ils s'apercevaient de mon absence. **_

_Je l'ai serré contre moi et je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai dit que tout ceux-ci étaient finis et que maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Je ne permettrais plus jamais qu'il lui arrive du mal. J'ai découvert cette nuit-là sa force et son courage. Mais aussi qu'elle cachait sa douleur et ces peurs. Elle me ressemble sur beaucoup de choses, mais la grande différence, c'est que moi j'ai une famille pour me soutenir alors qu'elle a affronté le monde seul ! »_

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la cabane. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au chalet de Cavanaught, mais celle-ci était plus petite et ne possédait pas de deuxième étage. Enfin garer, je me suis tourné vers Maura, elle c'était rendormi. Elle semblait paisible. J'ai décidé de rentrer les affaires d'abord et de revenir m'occuper d'elle tranquillement ensuite.

J'ai trouvé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, un panier offert par les propriétaires, il y avait différentes pâtisseries à l'intérieur. J'ai mis nos sacs dans notre chambre et je suis retourné rapidement à la voiture. La portière côté passager était ouverte et Maura avait disparu, mon cœur a commencé à battre de plus en plus vite. J'ai couru à la voiture, mais aucune trace d'elle.

_**Maura !?**_ J'ai regardé partout_**. Maura !?**_ J'ai hurlé son nom espérant qu'elle me réponde. Mais rien, la peur m'envahissait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. « _Il ne pouvait être revenu, puisqu'il était en prison !_ » Alors que je m'apprêtais à courir vers la maison, une silhouette attira mon attention. Elle était là ! Marchant doucement sur la plage. Ces pas étaient lents et chancelants.

Je me suis approché d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Son corps tremblait sous l'effort. Pourtant elle ne c'était pas arrêter d'avancer. J'étais arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle regardait l'horizon. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, alors je me suis contenté de rester à côté d'elle.

_**Tu me pardonnes ?**_ Elle a demandé d'une petite voie à peine un murmure.

Je ne comprenais pas, _« pourquoi devrais-je lui pardonner quoi se soit ? qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ? »_ Je l'ai regardé, mais tout ce que je voyais était ces larmes et sa souffrance.

_**Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Maura !**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé !**_ Elle mit son visage entre ses mains. _**Je ne voulais pas !**_

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait et j'avais peur de sa façon de réagir. _**Maura ! Calme toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Explique-moi ?**_

Son visage caché dans mon cou, elle tenta de prendre plusieurs respirations profondes. _**Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites, je ne les pensais pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes !**_ Elle pleurait plus fort et parlait avec tant de désespoir. _**Ne me laisse pas Jane ! Je t'en prie. **_Elle me suppliait.

Je n'arrivais à croire qu'elle pensait que je voulais l'abandonner. J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et doucement je l'ai embrassé. Ces lèvres étaient salées par les larmes. _**Je t'aime Maura, je reste avec toi, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais t'abandonner ?**_

_**Je t'ai dit des choses terribles ! Je ne les pensais pas !**_

J'ai réalisé soudain de quoi elle parlait. _**Maura, je sais que tu ne pensais pas tous ces mots de ce matin, cela faisait partie du plan tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit de me dire toutes ces choses pour qu'il sorte de sa cachète et qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Que tu sois enfin en sécurité ! **_Jane embrassa son front. _**Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne veux pas que je parte. Et je ne le veux pas non plus ! Tu ne m'as pas blessé Maura, je savais que tu ne pensais pas ces mots !**_

Maura la serra de toutes ses forces, ces souvenirs étaient encore confus, les images de cette journée étaient peu nombreuses et dans le désordre. Des bribes de ces mots qu'elles avaient prononcés à Jane, repassaient dans sa tête, elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait dit ces horreurs alors qu'elle ne les pensait pas. _**Ma mémoire est confuse, je n'arrive pas à remettre les choses dans l'ordre.**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Jane embrassa le dessus de sa tête. _**Je comprends mieux !**_ Souffla-t-elle. _**Tu ne m'as pas blessé, tu n'as pas dit ces mots pour des vrais, cela faisait partie du plan et je ne te quitterais jamais ! **_Jane attrapa son menton et leva son visage. _**Je t'aime Maura ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte !**_ Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Maura attrapa son dos et l'attira plus près d'elle, intensifiant le baiser.

Le poids de son corps devenait trop lourd pour elle et l'entement elle glissait vers le sol contre moi. J'ai resserré mon emprise et à contre cœur j'ai rompu le baiser. Elle m'a regardé un moment, je pouvais lire l'amour, la confusion et le besoin de moi dans ces yeux. Elle était tellement belle dans ce clair de lune. Je me suis baisser et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle a passé ces bras autour de mon cou et à reposer sa tête contre mon épaule.

Cette sensation, ce sentiment à ce moment était puissant. Elle s'abandonnait à moi, que ce soit son corps ou son cœur, elle me les confiait sans crainte et je ferais tous pour ne pas la décevoir. Elle est toute ma vie, et sans elle plus rien n'avait d'importance.

J'ai franchi le seuil de la cabane et l'ai mené jusqu'à la chambre. Doucement et avec précaution je l'ai assise sur le lit. Son corps tremblait de fatigue, elle n'arrivait même plus à se tenir droite. Je l'ai donc allongé sous les couvertures. À peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller que ces yeux se sont fermé. Je me suis allongé à côté d'elle.

_**Prends-moi dans tes bras Jane.**_ Elle a chuchoté, même sa voix était épuisée. Heureuse de ça demande, je l'ai tiré doucement sur ma poitrine, elle a posé sa tête sur mon cœur et sa main sur mon ventre. J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête.

_**Dors mon amour ! Je te tiens et tu es en sécurité **_! J'ai senti son nez frotter contre ma peau avant qu'elle ne relâche un profond souffle.

Je suis resté à la regarder, à l'admirer, à l'aimer ! Maintenant que je l'avais enfin je n'étais pas prête à la laisser repartir. J'ignore encore ce que sera demain, ou dans une semaine, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je resterais près d'elle. Elle a volé mon cœur !


	25. Chapitre 25 - premier jour

_**Chapitre 25 – premier jour**_

Jane s'était réveillée aux aurores. Maura avait beaucoup bougé pendant la nuit, et pleuré parfois dans son sommeil. Elle la regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement se lever. Elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner ainsi que le café. Jane profita d'un moment de calme et après avoir vérifié dans la chambre que Maura allait bien, elle se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait à la terrasse avec vue sur la mer.

Le soleil pointait son nez dans l'horizon, il donnait des tons orange, jaunes au ciel, ainsi qu'à la mer. Cette vue réchauffait le cœur du lieutenant. Elle inspira profondément tandis qu'une petite brise caressait son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, elle se sentait sécurité. Bien sûr Jane savait que le combat de Maura serait difficile, mais à ce moment elle était sûre qu'elles gagneraient ensemble.

Jane retourna l'intérieur, elle vérifia dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Maura dormait paisiblement, son visage retrouvait sa beauté. Les hématomes avaient presque tous disparu. Le bruit de la cafetière la sortir de sa contemplation.

Elle se servit une tasse et mangea une des pâtisseries présente dans le colis de bienvenu. Assise a dans la balancelle dehors sur la terrasse, elle profita de ce moment de solitude. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait lorsque Maura se réveillera. Sa dernière discussion avec elle montrait clairement que Maura était perdue, entre ces souvenirs et tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Jane était contente d'avoir demandé au médecin de ne venir que le lendemain, ainsi elle laissait plus de temps à Maura afin qu'elle se fasse a ce nouveau lieu. Un bruit la sortit de ces pensées. Elle se leva rapidement et entra dans la cabane. Maura était levé, elle avait le regard perdu devant une fenêtre. Elle était complètement immobile. Jane s'approcha d'elle lentement, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas réagir.

_**Maura ?! Tu vas bien ?**_ demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Mais aucune réponse, elle se plaça devant Maura. Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue.

Perdu dans une brume, elle c'était lever. Son corps semblait engourdi, mais son esprit aussi. Maura voyait tout autour d'elle pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne pas être là. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'était pas assez consciente pour cela. Elle voyait tout de façon floue, sa vue enregistrait tout ce qui se trouvait devant ces yeux, mais les informations ne semblaient pas toutes atteindre son cerveau.

Une légère sensation sur sa joue et son visage surgit tout à coup devant ces yeux. Il était à nouveau penché sur elle. Elle recula brutalement, son dos frappa le mur derrière elle, elle se laissa tomber au sol et cacha sa tête dans ces bras en se repliant sur elle-même.

Jane fut terrifiée par sa réaction. Elle se tétanisa rapidement. Les pleurs de Maura furent un électrochoc. Elle accourut près d'elle, mais au lieu de la toucher, elle lui parla doucement.

_**Chute Maura ! Tout va bien. C'est moi ! Jane.**_ Elle attendit une seconde.

Maura se berçait, toujours en pleurs. Son cœur battait trop vite, ces côtes lui faisaient mal, mais la peur masquait sa douleur. Elle tremblait entièrement. Une voix douce semblait venir de très loin, Elle était tellement faible que Maura ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

_**Maura, tu es en sécurité. Chute ! Ne pleure plus, je suis là**_. Jane resta calme, même si au fond elle, elle était effrayée.

La voix de plus en plus forte était rassurante, Maura savait qu'elle connaissait la personne à qui elle appartenait, mais son esprit était tellement embrouillé, que plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'était familier. Plus cette voix résonnait dans ces oreilles et plus le sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait. De beaux yeux bruns apparurent soudains. Le regard était intense et bienveillant. Des lèvres douces et charnues dessinaient un tendre sourire. Cette femme avait la plus belle chevelure noire et désordonner qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « _Jane !_ » pensa-t-elle.

_**Jane ?!**_ murmura-t-elle. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix près d'elle.

Jane soulagé que Maura lui revienne, tendit une main dans sa direction. La blonde regarda sa main un moment, puis retourna aux yeux de Jane. Une lumière de reconnaissance semblait c'être allumer dans ces yeux car la seconde d'après elle se jeta contre la poitrine de Jane. Ces bras autour du cou de la brune, elle la serra fortement contre elle.

_**Tout va bien Maura, je suis là !**_ Soupira Jane de soulagement.

_**Je suis perdu Jane !**_ Pleura-t-elle dans son cou. _**Tout semble si loin, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ma vie, des gens que j'aime. J'ai si peur Jane ! Je ne veux pas disparaître !**_ Elle resserra sa prise sur Jane.

Jane passa une main dans ces boucles blondes tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa taille. _**Tu ne vas pas disparaître, je te rattraperais toujours avant que tu ne tombes Maura. **_

Elles restèrent dans cette position un moment. Jane espérait que se contacte ramènerait Maura un peu plus vers elle.

Maura s'écarta lentement de Jane et la regarda. Elle caressa doucement sa joue avec ces doigts. Elle les promena sur sa tempe, descendit la courbe de son nez et caresser tendrement ces lèvres. Jane retenait son souffle, le geste de Maura était inattendu et tellement doux en même temps. Son regard était plongé dans celui de la blonde tandis que celle-ci suivait son doigt des yeux.

Elle posa ces lèvres sur celle de Jane. C'était timide et incertain. Jane prit son geste pour un premier pas, l'embrassa en retour. Tendrement et pourtant si passionnément. Le baiser s'intensifia doucement. Jane passa sa main sur l'épaule de Maura avant de descendre le long de ces côtes. Elle brisa soudainement le baiser et s'écarta de Maura. Elle leva sa main et elle haletait tout d'un coup. Du sang se trouvait sur sa main. Elle regarda Maura et vit sa chemise beige pleine de sang.

Elle se jeta sur elle rapidement et souleva le tissu. Le pansement qui couvrait sa cicatrice était imbibé de sang. _**Maura !**_

Le médecin légiste qui regarda son corps, vit toutes les blessures. Elle tira sa chemise et détourna la tête.

Jane attrapa son visage, la forçant à la regarder. _**Il n'y a rien qui devrait te gêner devant moi ! **_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle ferma les yeux. _**Regarde ce qu'il a fait de moi. **_Elle voulut baisser la tête mais Jane la tenait fermement.

_**Ce ne se sont que des blessures Maura, dans peu de temps elles auront disparu. Celles qui me font peur se sont celles dans ton cœur.**_ Jane l'embrassa doucement.

Les larmes de Maura furent plus nombreuses. Elle embrassa Jane si désespérément, comme si sa vie ne tenait qua ces lèvres douce. Malgré son désir de continuer à l'embrasser, l'image du sang sur le corps de Maura restait dans sa tête. Elle s'écarta doucement. _**Laisse-moi te soigner Maura ? S'il te plaît ?**_

Elle hocha la tête pour réponse. Jane se releva et lui tendit ses mains. Maura les prit et commença à se redresser avec l'aide de Jane. Ces jambes étaient chancelantes. Son corps entier tremblait sous l'effort. Elle était encore faible. D'un mouvement rapide, Jane la souleva du sol, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque et lorsque Maura l'entoura de ces bras, elle souriait.

Elle la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain et la posa doucement sur les toilettes. Elle attrapa le devant de la chemise et regarda Maura avant d'agir. Un petit signe de tête et celle-ci la déboutonna rapidement. Elle la faisait glisser le long des bras de Maura avant de la poser à côté d'elle.

À cause des pansements sur ces côtes et sur le haut de sa poitrine, Maura ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle se sentait exposée et rapidement posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux. Jane posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Une fois qu'elle la regardait elle parla doucement. _**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte mon amour ! Tu es magnifique ! Et je t'aime.**_

Maura baissa les yeux et regarda son corps. L'énorme hématome qui couvrait plus de la moitié de son corps était complètement sorti et commençait à disparaitre lentement. Jane avait raison, les blessures allaient disparaitre et son corps retrouverait son état normal. Avec une grande inspiration elle écarta lentement ses mains. Son corps tremblait un peu.

Jane retira doucement le pansement en évitant de toucher la peau noire. La cicatrice était belle, mais il y avait un saignement sur l'un des bords. Jane se pencha et regarda de plus près. Le point de suture n'avait pas sauté. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau de Maura, son souffle caressait doucement la peau.

Jane vit le frisson sur sa peau et son petit mouvement alors que celui-ci parcourait son corps. Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de Maura. Elle avait relevé un peu sa tête et fermer ces yeux. Jane attrapa la trousse de soin qu'elle avait rangée dans le placard sur sa droite. Elle prit une compresse et déposa un peu de désinfectant dessus.

Elle commença à nettoyer la peau autour de la plaie. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la cicatrice, elle releva la tête. À la première grimace de Maura elle souffla doucement sur la peau. Elle frissonna et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Jane embrassa doucement la cicatrice.

La douceur de Jane réchauffait son corps, sa voie, ces gestes ramenaient ces souvenirs à la surface. Tous les mots que Jane avaient prononcé, leurs rires ensemble, ces moments de tendresse, . . . tout revenait avec l'amour de Jane.

Elle releva la tête et elle se figea, des larmes tombaient des yeux de Maura. « Lui avait-elle fait mal ? Avait-elle été trop loin ? » Je suis désoler Maura ! Sa voix se brisait à chacun de ces mots.

Le médecin légiste se jeta sur ces lèvres et l'embrassa violemment. Le souffle court elle s'écarta de ces lèvres et colla son front au sien. _**Aime-moi Jane ! Ramène-moi à la vie ! **_Supplia-t-elle.


	26. Chapitre 26 - pensé profonde

_**Chapitre 26 – Pensées profondes**_

Après avoir soigné Maura, Jane la mena à la chambre. La blonde tremblait encore donc elle décida de s'allonger avec elle. Elle c'était finalement dans la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Maura. La chaleur du soleil frappant son visage à travers la fenêtre la réveilla. Elle s'étira dans un bâillement. Quelque chose était étrange, Jane se redressa vivement et regarda partout.

Maura n'était plus dans la chambre, elle se leva rapidement, dans la salle à manger, Jane regarda partout. Mais le médecin légiste n'était pas en vue. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir partout, une feuille sur la table attira son attention.

Le papier dans ses mains, elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de Maura.

« _Jane,_

_Je ne veux pas t'effrayer donc regard par la fenêtre devant toi !_ »

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils, mais suivit les instructions. Là sur le sable devant la mer, se trouvait Maura assise au sol. Elle voulut sortir et la rejoindre rapidement, mais la feuille entre ses mains attira son attention.

« _Maintenant que tu me vois, tu sais que je vais bien. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul, mais je savais que si tu ne pouvais pas avoir un œil sur moi, tu partirais à ma recherche. Donc je vais rester à ta vue et je te demande juste de me laisser cette petite distance._ »

Jane regarda de nouveau Maura. Elle soupira de soulagement et de frustration. Même dans son état, Maura s'inquiétait de la brune et cela réchauffait son cœur. Mais l'idée de la laisser seule affronter ces peurs la frustrait. Elle frotta son front avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« _Tu es inquiète et je le comprends, mais je dois remettre les choses en place dans ma tête. Lorsque je suis seule je dérive dans un brouillard épais et lorsque je suis dans tes bras il n'y a plus que toi et tous ce que tu me donnes. Ne le prend pas mal surtout car je crois que sans toi je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps._

_Mais je dois affronter ce qui est piégé dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de le faire seule. J'ai besoin de sortir de ce brouillard, de faire revenir les souvenirs de ma vie, de réanimer mon corps. Je me meurs Jane, lentement, subtilement, mais je disparais doucement._

_Je veux retrouver cette femme forte et heureuse, je veux retrouver ces petits plaisirs que la vie m'offrait tous les jours. Mon cœur est déchiré entre mon amour pour toi et ma douleur. Si tu ne m'aimais pas autant je me serais laissé perdre dans mes cauchemars, dans ma souffrance, dans mes peurs. _

_Mais parce que je t'aime, je veux surmonter tout cela, parce que je t'aime je veux avoir envie de vivre ! _

_Donne-moi la journée pour réfléchir s'il te plaît ? Donne-moi le temps de te revenir ? Je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, je n'ai qu'a simplement revenir vers toi et tu seras là, tu vois je sais la chose la plus importe !_

_C'est que quoiqu'il se passe la sécurité de tes bras, l'amour et la bienveillance de ton cœur m'accueilleront toujours, donc ne doute pas que je me tournerais vers toi si je me perds de nouveau._

_Je t'aime, plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer !_ »

Jane pleurait alors qu'elle lisait encore et encore les mots de Maura. Elle avait réussi à faire savoir à Maura qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, et qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Mais ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance la dévorait, son caractère lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, mais son cœur lui disait de laisser Maura faire se don-t-elle avait besoin pour enfin lui revenir pleinement.

Avec un dernier regard, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, Jane se prépara un café. Assise seule dans l'un des canapés du salon, elle admirait la vue et surtout sa belle blonde toujours au même endroit. Elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil et tapa le numéro.

_**Docteur John Andrews !**_

_**Docteur, c'est Jane Rizzoli !**_ Sa voix était plus grave à cause du long silence.

_**Jane ! Comment allez-vous ?**_ Demanda le médecin avec compassion.

_**Plutôt bien malgré la situation, j'aimerais avoir votre avis à propos de la situation ! **_

_**Bien sûr, je suis là pour vous ou Maura. Je vous écoute.**_ Le psychiatre écoutait attentivement.

Jane raconta la rencontre de Maura avec le complice et le piège. Sa réaction pendant le trajet. Leur discussion sur la plage, sa crise de ce matin et enfin elle lui lut la lettre. _**Dites-moi qu'elle avance et que cela n'est pas juste mon désir personnel qui me trompe ?**_ Elle luttait pour retenir ces larmes, alors que sa voix tremblait dans sa dernière phrase.

_**Non, vous n'imaginez rien lieutenant ! **_Lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de soulagement de la brune au bout de la ligne, il continua_**. Vous avez raison, elle fait d'incroyable progrès et vous avez raison d'espérer.**_ Il resta silencieux une minute. _**Jane je dois vous prévenir, la crise de ce matin risque de se répéter et surement plus violemment.**_

_**Quoi ? Comment ça ?**_ Jane ne comprenait pas, si Maura avançait, alors les crises devraient se calmer ?

_**Maura c'est refermer dans un cocon en sécurité dans son esprit. Mais d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, elle est prête à affronter ces démons. Donc tout ce qu'elle a vécu va peut a peut revenir à la surface. Un mot, un geste, une situation et un souvenir de ces derniers jours surgiront comme un cauchemar. Elle pourra réagir violemment à ce moment-là.**_

Jane ferma les yeux alors que les pleurs de la blonde de ce matin résonnaient dans son esprit. _**Je me sens si impuissante dans ces moments.**_

_**Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! Elle veut guérir ! Elle veut vous revenir ! C'est tout ce qui compte, tendait lui votre main et laissa là la prendre. **_

_**Je vais le faire ! Merci docteur**_. Jane se sentait plus confiante et un nouvel élan de force la submergeait.

_**De rien et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez des questions, je vous répondrais avec plaisir. Au revoir mademoiselle Rizzoli et bon courage.**_

_**Au revoir docteur !**_

Jane raccrocha et regarda de nouveau sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci s'était approché de l'eau et promenait sa main l'eau salée. _**Je promets Maura, je te rattraperais quoi qu'il arrive !**_

Maura était assise dans l'eau, elle promenait sa main à sa surface. Les petites vagues caressaient ces jambes dans toutes leurs longueurs. De terribles choses passaient dans son esprit pourtant la douceur et la tranquillité du moment apaiser son corps et calmaient ces angoisses.

Les images, les bruits, les odeurs, les sons, tous repassaient dans sa tête, cela semblait être un film d'horreur, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien vécu tous cela.

Son cri, et la douleur d'une brulure la fit sursauter. Maura baissa les yeux sur sa hanche, mais le vêtement cachait sa peau. Elle hotta son pyjama et était maintenant en sous-vêtements. Là sur sa hanche gauche se trouvait une brulure maintenant cicatrisée. Elle ferma les yeux.

« _Maura avait reçu de nombreux coups et avait finalement perdu conscience. Une odeur chatouillait ces narines. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur l'odeur, cela ressemblait à de la viande que l'on brulait. L'odeur était acre et désagréable. Sa hanche c'était soudainement mise à lui faire mal. La douleur était lancinante et terrible forte._

_Dans un sursaut, Maura essaya de se redresser, mais quelque chose au-dessus d'elle la retenait, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour le voir. Il était assis sur elle et avait un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Maura baissa les yeux pour voir un briquer allumé. La flamme caressait sa peau._

_Elle hurla à plein poumon, elle lutta pour se libérer de son étreinte en vain. Il promena la flamme encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever et de quitter la pièce. Maura porta la main à sa hanche et avec le fonds d'eau qui lui restait elle arracha un morceau de sa chemise de nuit, imbiba le tissu et dans un mouvement rapide le posa sur la brulure. Elle hurla dans la douleur violente. _»

De retour à la réalité, elle ouvrit les yeux et passa son doigt le long de la brulure. La peau avait cicatrisé, mais la marque était restée. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Avec une inspiration elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

_**J'ai survécu, malgré toutes tes tentatives tu ne m'as pas brisé ! Tu m'as blessé physiquement et émotionnellement, mais pas brisé !**_ Elle inspira une seconde fois et regarda la mer devant elle.

Jane avait passé la matinée à regarder Maura, tout en déballant leurs valises. Son esprit tourbillonnait, elle devait s'occuper si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle. L'heure du repas arriva et elle devait donner à Maura ces médicaments et à manger.

Elle lui prépara une salade, elle lui versa un verre de jus d'orange, elle ajouta une pâtisserie venant du panier. Elle déposa le tout sur un plateau et ajouta les cachets. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Maura, mais elle devait manger pour sa guérison et ces médicaments étaient importants.

Elle quitta la maison et tranquillement s'approcha de la plage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Maura, ne sachant pas quoi dire et surtout ne voulant pas la déranger.

_**Viens près de moi !**_ La voix poser et calment de Maura la tira de sa réflexion. Surprise au début, elle accepta l'invitation avec joie.

Le plateau sur ces jambes elle se posa dans l'eau à côté de la blonde. Elle la regarda silencieusement, Maura avait une expression plutôt sereine et calme.

_**Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais tu dois manger et prendre tes médicaments.**_

Maura tourna la tête et regarda dans les yeux bruns devant elle. _**Merci !**_ Elle donna un tendre sourire à Jane. _**Merci pour tout ! **_

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser, l'expression et le sourire de Maura l'avaient bloqué. Elle désespérait de la retrouver comme cela. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Maura se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. C'était tendre et profond, Jane pourrait jurer qu'elle sentait l'âme de Maura lui chanter son amour.

Rapidement elle écarta le plateau et attrapa la crinière blonde. Jane sentit une douce langue chaude caresser ces lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche. Le baiser s'échauffait à chaque seconde. Maura attrapa les cheveux de Jane et la tira plus près. Son autre main se promenait sur la hanche de la brune.

Jane voulait reculer, elle hésitait à s'abandonner à ces désirs, elle ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Maura. À contre cœur elle s'écarta doucement de la blonde. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard profond de Maura, il transperçait son corps, son cœur, elle retenait son souffle.

_**Aime-moi Jane ! Fais-moi tienne pour toujours !**_ La voix de Maura était plus grave et plus profonde. Elle caressa la joue de Jane. _**Je ne veux que toi et je n'ai pas peur de m'abandonner dans tes bras.**_ Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Jane hésita un moment, mais lorsqu'elle sentit Maura se pencher en arrière, là tirant avec elle, elle accepta la demande de Maura et avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait elle aimerait cette femme.

Au-dessus de Maura, Jane retenait son poids sur son bras droit et ces genoux, elle ne voulait pas faire pression sur la cicatrice de l'opération sur ces côtes. Elle se dégagea des lèvres de Maura et la regarda alors que sa main libre caressait sa joue.

Elle promena ces doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle glissa le long de son cou pour se retrouver là où se trouvaient les deux grandes plaies. Maintenant refermer, Jane traina son doigt le long de la ligne encore rose. Le toucher était aussi léger qu'une plume.

Elle regarda le visage de Maura, elle n'avait pas mal réagi à son toucher, elle n'avait pas tressailli. Au contraire elle ferma les yeux dans un gémissement doux.

Les doigts de Jane semblaient refermer les cicatrices dans son esprit, plutôt que de voir son tortionnaire, elle voyait le doux regard d'amour de sa belle policière. Elle susurra doucement.

_**Referme chacune de mes plaies Jane !**_ Jane aurait pu ne pas l'entendre si elle n'était pas aussi près de Maura. Avec un sourire elle se pencha en avant et embrassa du bout des lèvres les blessures.

Après avoir bien pris soin des blessures, elle glissa sa bouche le long du sein gauche pour atteindre un petit bourgeon rose se redressant lentement.

_**Humm !**_ Maura gémissait, alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Les touches de Jane étaient sensuelles et incroyablement douces et tendres. La chaleur s'accumulait lentement dans son corps. Elle appréciait chaque contact de son amante.

Le petit son qui échappa des lèvres de la blonde la fit sourire, sa bouche existait affectueusement le mamelon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser également. Le sentit du corps de Maura sous elle, la douceur de sa peau contre sa bouche, les gémissements qui caressaient ces oreilles, ils construisaient lentement son plaisir.

Elle se redressa et admira le corps s'abandonnant à elle. Continuant son chemin, elle descendit lentement vers le ventre de Maura. L'hématome était incroyablement grand et Jane ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à son aimée. Du bout des lèvres, elle resta le long du bord de celui-ci. Elle arriva sur une marque rouge sur l'os de la hanche. Jane reconnu une trace de brulure. Une larme lui échappa alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Malgré le plaisir qui envahissait son corps, Maura sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouiller tomber sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Jane embrassa sa brulure, elle pleurait silencieusement. Maura attrapa son visage et la tira en face d'elle. Leurs souffles se croisaient.

_**Ne voie pas la douleur qu'il a causée !**_ Elle parlait faiblement, sa voix était douce. _**Ne voie que mon amour pour toi qui m'a permis de passer à travers cet enfer !**_ Elle embrassa passionnément Jane avant de la regarder de nouveau. _**Tu es ma force mon amour ! Laisse-moi être la tienne ?**_

Jane l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue entra immédiatement dans la bouche de la blonde et la caressa tendrement. _**Tu l'es Maura !**_ Jane posa une main sur sa joue. _**Ta force, ton courage, ton amour sont les seules raisons pour laquelle je me bats encore !**_

Jane se pencha de nouveau sur la hanche de Maura et embrassa la bouche ouverte la brulure. Elle murmura contre la peau. _**Celle-ci me rappelle juste à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi.**_ Elle embrassa de nouveau la cicatrice.

Maura se cambra au contact de la bouche de Jane sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. _**Humm !**_

Jane continua son chemin sur la cuisse de Maura. Il y avait encore quelques bleues presque disparues. Elle embrassa chacun d'eux. _**Ceux-là me rappellent que la vie est courte et qu'il faut profiter de chaque moment avec ceux qu'on aime ! **_La peau de Maura avait le goût du sel avec l'eau de mer.

Jane changea de jambe, elle commença au niveau de son genou et remontait lentement. Elle pouvait entendre le changement de respiration de Maura à chacun de ces baisers. Le corps sous ces lèvres frissonnait pourtant la peau s'échauffait de plus en plus à chaque minute.

Jane trouvait les trois traces de couteau sur la cuisse de Maura. Les images de la première vidéo repassaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira avant de les embrasser. _**Celles-ci me rappellent la chance que j'aie de t'avoir dans ma vie, la chance que j'ai d'avoir ton amour.**_ Elle promena sa langue le long des lignes roses.

_**Jane ! **_Maura haletait. Elle attrapa la chevelure noire. _**C'est moi qui ai la chance que tu m'aimes !**_ Elle se cambra alors que la main de Jane caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec le bout de ces ongles.

Jane remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Maura et l'embrassa furieusement alors que sa main remontait le long de l'intérieur pour trouver l'intimité chaude et humide de sa blonde. Jane gémissait dans la bouche de Maura au toucher. Et Maura se cambre plus aux vagues de plaisir qui roulaient dans tout son corps.

Avec la plus grande douceur Jane lui faisait l'amour intensément et profondément.


	27. Chapitre 27 - l'avenir nous tend les bra

_**Chapitre 27 - L'avenir nous tend les bras !**_

Après ce moment sur la plage, Maura n'avait plus peur des contacts intimes avec Jane, au contraire lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait corps et âmes à Jane, elle se sentait aimer et protéger.

Les drames du passé n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir d'une autre vie. Maura avait eu quelques crises, mais avec les soins de Jane, ils étaient moins nombreux pour finalement cesser. Les jours passaient vite à la cabane, les filles prenaient le temps de découvrir l'autre, de parler et surtout de s'aimer !

Les blessures de Maura disparaissaient lentement, certaines laissaient des marques indélébiles sur sa peau, mais Jane lui répétait à chaque fois qu'elle représentait son courage, sa force et sa victoire sur tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le corps de Maura avait repris des forces et elles profitèrent de plus en plus de cet endroit magnifique. Promenade, baignade, bronzage et sexe fougueux.

La famille après quelques semaines était venue les voir, tous furent heureux de retrouver la belle Maura qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Les ombres du passé disparaissaient lentement et laissaient place à un bel avenir.

C'était leur dernière semaine dans ce refuge. Maura était prête à revenir à Boston et reprendre le court de sa vie, bien sûr maintenant aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie !

Jane avait décidé de préparer une belle surprise pour Maura avant de partir. Alors que Maura dormait sur le porche de la cabane dans la balancelle, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, une douce brise caressa son visage et la réveilla.

Maura étira son corps dans un bâillement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, elle trouva sur la chaise près d'elle une rose qui reposait sur un morceau de papier. Avec un doux sourire, Maura les attrapa, elle porta la rose à son nez et inspira profondément son parfum. Elle ferma les yeux dans un doux sourire.

Elle posa la fleur à côté d'elle et déplia la feuille, un mot de Jane se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« _Chère Maura Dorthia Isles, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à un dîner romantique avec moi ce soir. Tout est prêt et pour vous faire plaisir, une surprise vous attend dans notre chambre ! _»

Maura se leva rapidement et courut à l'intérieur de la cabane un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta net une main sur sa bouche.

Sur le lit se trouvait une belle robe bleue saphir posée délicatement. Maura s'approcha et avec douceur elle tira le vêtement. La robe était en soie, elle était incroyablement douce. Maura la posa contre son corps, la robe tombait au niveau de ces chevilles. Elle était ouverte le long de sa cuisse gauche et l'ouverture atteignait presque sa hanche. La robe avait un col bateau et laissait ces épaules découvertes, alors que deux petites bretelles retenaient le dos de la robe échancrer jusqu'à sa chute de rein.

Maura se plaça devant un miroir et admira son reflet, elle tournait sur place avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Elle posa la robe délicatement sur le lit et attrapa la boîte à côté. À l'intérieur se trouvait une paire d'escarpins noirs à lanière. Un ensemble de sous-vêtement noir en dentelle était prévus avec.

Maura reprit la lettre qu'elle avait posée sur le lit alors qu'elle attrapait la robe.

« _Mon amour, j'imagine que tu es déjà dans la chambre et que tu as vu mon premier cadeau ! J'espère que mes choix seront à la hauteur de ta beauté ! _

_Maintenant vas dans la salle de bain ! _»

Comme une enfant le jour de Noël, Maura courut à la salle de bain avec un grand sourire. Elle poussa la porte et trouva un bain chaud près pour elle. Jane avait jeté des pétales de rose rouge autour et dans la baignoire. Il y avait des bougies allumées dans toute la pièce. Un parfum de vanille et de caramel embaumait toute la pièce. Maura ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement. Tout était comme dans un rêve ! Maura reprit sa lecture.

« _Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin de toi ! Prends ton temps mon amour ! Tous ceux-ci ne sont que pour toi ! _

_Tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour te préparer, Je viendrais te chercher lorsque tu seras prête ! Je t'aime à plus tard pour le reste de ta surprise ! _

_Jane___»

Maura embrassa la lettre et entra dans la salle de bain, elle retira ces vêtements et entra dans la baignoire, Jane avait même pensé aux sels de bain.

Maura se prélassa au moins deux heures dans l'eau chaude. Elle était détendue et tellement heureuse. Après c'être lavé, elle se sécha et alla à la chambre afin de finir de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle enfila la robe, elle ferma les yeux et pourrait jurer que la sensation du tissu sur sa peau était la peau douce de Jane caressant son corps. Son corps tout entier frissonna. Elle se coiffa, Maura releva ces cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Quelques mèches étaient délibérément relâchées.

Son maquillage était léger, elle se parfuma et enfin enfila ces talons. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Jane se tenait là au milieu du salon dans un smoking féminin. La veste noire n'avait qu'un bouton au niveau du nombril. Le décolleté permettait de voir son haut blanc en dessous. Il avait un col boule qui tombait jusqu'au niveau de son soutien-gorge et découvrait une partie de sa poitrine. Le pantalon noir avait une coupe droite. Elle portait des talons aiguilles noirs à lanière. Ces cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche. Légèrement maquiller, ces yeux avaient une couleur incroyablement profonde.

Maura se perdait dans sa contemplation. Jane également, elle avait choisi la robe et imaginé son médecin légiste dedans, mais le voir était encore plus sublime qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Après plusieurs secondes, voire minutes, Jane sortis de sa rêverie et s'approcha de sa petite amie. Un sourire alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Maura la regardait toujours. Elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

_**Tu es magnifique mon amour !**_ Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue avant de se redresser. Maura la regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot, les yeux noisette parlaient tout seuls. Jane se pencha et embrassa tendrement Maura. Posant ces mains sur ces hanches, elle attira la petite blonde contre elle.

Maura posa ses mains dans le dos de Jane avant de glisser lentement le long de son cul. Le baiser s'échauffait lentement.

Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles profitaient encore un instant de ce moment. Jane brisa finalement le silence.

_**Es-tu prête ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle tendit son bras à Maura.

Avec un sourire étincelant, Maura enlaça son bras avec celui de Jane. _**Plus que jamais !**_

Le lieutenant Rizzoli la mena à l'extérieur ou une voiture les attendait. Jane ouvrit la porte arrière et Maura grimpa, la brune la suivis. Elle avait loué une voiture avec chauffeur.

La portière fermée, la voiture prit la route. Les filles à l'arrière ne cessaient de se regarder, leurs mains enlacer, elles se souriaient.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, Jane sortis la première et tendit une main afin d'aider Maura à sortir du véhicule. Elles se trouvaient au bas des marches d'un des plus grands hôtels cinq-étoiles. Maura eut le souffle couper, elle suivit Jane en silence alors qu'elle admirait chaque détail de ce lieu.

Les filles entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil, avant même de se diriger vers le guichet, un homme s'approcha d'elles et les salua poliment.

_**Bienvenues mesdames ! Laissez-moi vous conduire à votre place ? **_

Jane fit un simple signe de tête et elles le suivirent. Le cœur de Maura battait de plus en plus vite dans l'excitation. Jane ne faisait rien à moitié et le début annonçait la plus merveilleuse soirée.

Sorti de l'ascenseur, l'homme ouvrit une porte et Jane mena Maura à l'intérieur. Elle guida la blonde jusqu'au salon, une table les attendait. Couverte d'une magnifique nappe blanche brodée, sur lequel reposait un service de porcelaine pour deux et des bougies et des roses qui donnaient une touche de romance au lieu.

Maura lâcha la main de Jane et fit le tour de la pièce. Une douce musique jouait tranquillement, il y avait même assez de place pour danser. Elle se tourna vers Jane, une larme coulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle arborait le plus beau sourire.

Jane s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement de son pouce elle caressa la douce joue de Maura, faisant disparaitre la larme en même temps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

_**Je t'aime Maura ! Tout cela est pour toi.**_

Le docteur Isles passa ces bras autour du cou de Jane et l'attira pour un nouveau baiser. _**Merci mon amour, je t'aime Jane, je t'aime tellement**_ _**! **_Susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

Jane amena Maura à la table et lui servie un verre de champagne. Elles trinquèrent à l'amour, à leur nouvelle vie ! Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Elles ne cessaient de sourire, de se toucher, de se caresser et de s'embrasser tendrement.

Un coup à la porte et leur repas fut apporté. Jane avait tout prévu, et tout était pour rendre heureuse sa bien-aimée.

Le repas fini, Jane se leva et tendit une main à Maura. _**Danse avec moi !**_ Avec un doux sourire, Maura accepta et attrapa sa main. Serrée l'une contre l'autre elle bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique. Maura posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane, elle ferma les yeux dans un soupire de contentement.

Jane embrassa la chevelure d'or. Une de ses mains caressait la douce peau du dos de Maura dénudé, tandis que la seconde se promenait le long de sa cuisse découverte.

_**Maura !**_ Jane parlait calmement et sa voix était profonde. Maura s'écarta légèrement afin de voir le visage de Jane. _**Je t'ai déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises que tu étais incroyable, mais j'aimerais partager ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur.**_ Avec un hochement de tête de Maura, Jane se lenca. _**Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais vue ! Tu as fait ressortir le meilleur chez moi, tu donnes sans compter, tu aimes sans condition, tu es incroyablement belle ! **_Jane l'embrassa. _**Nous avons vécu le pire ces derniers mois, j'ai cru te perdre tellement de fois, pourtant tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre ! Pour moi, pour notre amour ! Tu as surmonté le pire et tu en sortis encore plus forte.**_ Jane essuya les larmes sur les joues de Maura. _**Notre amour aurait pu ne pas survivre à tout cela et pourtant il est aujourd'hui plus fort ! Je t'aime Maura plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, c'est pourquoi . . . .**_

Jane sortit une petite boîte de sa poche de pantalon et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique bague de fiançailles se trouvait à l'intérieur. Tout en argent, elle avait la forme du symbole de l'infini. Deux diamants se trouvaient au centre de chaque boucle.

_**Veux-tu m'épouser Maura Dorthia Isles ?!**_

Maura racla sa gorge afin de répondre. _**Oui Jane, je veux t'épouser ! **_Elle pleurait de joie.

Jane passa la bague à son doigt et embrassa passionnément sa fiancée. Jane attrapa Maura dans ces bras et la mena jusqu'à la chambre, toute la nuit elles prouvèrent à quel point elles s'aimaient et s'aimeraient pour toujours.

FIN


End file.
